Destiny's Story
by moonlit destiny
Summary: There's a new girl at Tishitok High and she's automatically labeled as a loser after a bad encounter with the school's most popular girls. Will Kai be able to see past the rumours and see her for who she really is? Or is social status really everything...
1. Outcast

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or it's characters....yea. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1- Outcast**  
  
16-year-old Destiny looked around through ocean blue eyes, and then back to the piece of paper in her hand. She groaned. It was her first day of school, and already she was late. Of course it wasn't her fault, it was the school's. They had given her crappy directions.  
  
She crumpled up the sheet and threw it into the trashcan nearby.  
  
"Ok, so where am I?" she said frustrated. There was no sign of a school. She continued down the street. She saw a few girls walking up ahead. And they carried backpacks!! Destiny sighed in relief, she'd just follow these girls to get to class.  
  
She ran ahead to get closer. Sure enough the girls lead her to a large high school. Tishitok High. Strange name for a school, at least it was where she came from. Recently though, she had moved to Japan with her mother and little brother. A new school, new house and new friends. Didn't sound too appealing to Destiny.  
  
She walked up the stairs into the school. Luckily, there were signs pointing her to the office. She got a few strange stares, but she ignored them and continued ahead.  
  
Destiny went in without knocking. A small plump woman, the secretary, looked up as she entered.  
  
"Hi, I'm a new student and I'm looking for Principal Dickenson" Destiny said politely.  
  
"Oh, hello dear, sit down here and I'll go get him" the gray haired woman gestured to a couple of armchairs and then went through the door behind her. Destiny dumped her school bag on the floor and slumped own into one of the chairs. They were considerably uncomfortable. She didn't have to wait long though, because the woman came back quickly.  
  
"You may go in dear" she smiled sweetly. Destiny moved past her into the room.  
  
An old man with white hair and round glasses sat behind a large wooden desk.  
  
"Hello, I'm Mr.Dickenson. Welcome to Tishitok High School" he greeted warmly. Destiny thought his speech sounded rehearsed.  
  
"Thanks, I'm Destiny Springfield, from Canada," she said sweetly. She learned a long time ago that being sweet and polite got you farther with teachers.  
  
She smirked as a look of approval crossed the principal's face. This was way too easy.  
  
"All right Destiny, I have your schedule and uniform here, if you need anything, I'll be here" Mr. Dickenson handed her a bag and a folder.  
  
"Thank you" she responded quickly before exiting. She looked down at her uniform. She didn't need one at her previous school, she hated them so much. She trudged down the hallway to the bathroom, there was also a school map in the folder. She changed slowly and brushed her blonde hair with her fingers. Her mother said she was lucky to have straight blonde hair. Anna Springfield had blonde hair like her daughter, only it waved. Destiny thought her mother was beautiful though, the waves made her look younger and livelier.  
  
Destiny left the bathroom and searched the school for her first period class, which happened to be math. Destiny was horrible at math, last year she had barely passed it with a 56%.  
  
Eventually she found the math room, it was on the second floor. The bell had rung more than 10 minutes ago, but she didn't care. Either way everyone was going to be staring at her as she walked in.  
  
Destiny took a deep breath and walked inside. The teacher who was writing some algebra equations on the board, turned to look at the intruder. Destiny sent her an apologetic smile, which of course was fake.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm new here and I couldn't find the class room" Destiny put on an apologetic expression. She was good at acting; she only wished math had something to do with acting.  
  
The teacher bought it and nodded, "Yes, Mr. Dickinson spoke to me about you, I'm Ms. Stokes why don't you tell everyone about yourself"  
  
Destiny nodded. This was her least favourite part about switching schools, but she did it anyway, "Hi I'm Destiny Springfield and I moved here from Canada"  
  
The teacher gave her a disappointed look as if she was expecting more. Destiny shrugged, "Where do I sit?"  
  
"You can sit behind Kate over there" Ms. Stokes gestured toward a desk next to the window. She hurriedly went and sat down.  
  
"Alright, as I was saying....." Ms Stokes droned on about algebra. Destiny wasn't listening though. She was busy studying the other students.  
  
Kate, the girl in front of her, appeared to be very popular and slutty. She was wearing her skirt rolled up really high and her blouse was unbuttoned at the top. Behind her sat a bright red haired guy. But the person who interested her most was the guy that sat next to her. He had his eyes closed and his blue hair fell into his eyes. He appeared to be relatively tall and muscular. He was wearing a bored expression. If she had to summarize the way he looked into one word, it would be hot.  
  
After class though, she soon found out she wasn't the only girl who found him attractive. Kate, and a few other slutty girls grouped around him. Destiny sighed and went the other way, of course he was popular. No body that good looking was an outcast.  
  
-------------  
  
Destiny made it through the day, barely. In every class she had to give an intro to herself. She had also discovered that the blue haired boy was Kai, and the red haired boy was Tala. Kai was in all her classes except for music. Tala was in her math, music and English class.  
  
Destiny piled all her books into her new locker. It was small and had a big dent in it, but she was sure she could fix it up with some photos or drawings. She grabbed her almost empty bag and shut her locker. She turned around only to get run over by Tala.  
  
"Hey, watch it" he called as he walked away. He stopped at a locker just a few down from her's. She rolled her eyes, he ran into her.  
  
Destiny managed to get out of the crowded school without being plowed by anyone else. She walked outside only to come across Kate and her little girl group.  
  
"Hi Destiny, wanna come over and do homework together?" Kate asked smirking.  
  
"Right...so I can sit there and do your homework while you guys go to the mall or something..." Destiny said knowingly. At her last two schools there had been girls like Kate. Tishitok High was her sixth school. She had gotten expelled at one school for talking back to a teacher. Destiny though that was hardly fair. All the others were due to her mother. Sometimes they moved, sometimes they just went to a different school. Anna was weird that way.  
  
"Ok, if you want to do that" Kate said. Destiny rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, I don't wanna" Destiny answered calmly. Kate wasn't very smart.  
  
"Come on Destiny, please. We can make you popular" Kate tried again.  
  
"See ya" Destiny walked right past. She promised mom that she would pick her brother up after school.  
  
---------  
  
Rikoshu Elementary was easier to find than Tishitok High. Destiny waited patiently on a bench in front of the pleasant looking school. Finally, the school bell rang and a few moments later students began pouring out the front doors. Destiny searched for her brother's blonde head among the children. She caught sight of him with a brown haired boy. Destiny smiled, he could make friends so easily.  
  
"Tommy, over here" she called out. He saw her and ran over grinning happily.  
  
"Hi Dessy" He used her nickname. Only two people called her Dessy. Her mother, and Tommy.  
  
"Hey Tommy, how was school?" she asked. He put his hand through hers and began to babble about his day. Tommy was eight years old, but most people thought he was only around six.  
  
"Did you make any friends?" she smiled down at him.  
  
"Yea, Brian and Robby" Tommy told her excitedly. She laughed.  
  
They turned on the main road. Destiny held his hand more tightly when they came to a stoplight.  
  
"Look Dessy, I like that car" Tommy pointed in awe to a black Mercedes convertible. Destiny looked over at the car, and her eyes went wide. Kai was sitting in the drivers seat with Tala beside him in the passenger seat. Two other guys sat in the back. She turned her back on them, but it was too late. They already saw her.  
  
"Hey, you" Tala yelled. She reluctantly turned back around.  
  
"I know you, you ran into me in the hall" he said thoughtfully. She nodded scowling.  
  
"Destiny, right?" he asked,  
  
"yea" she answered bluntly.  
  
"You wanna come for a ride?" he asked smirking.  
  
"No thanks, I have to take my little brother home," she said sweetly. She started walking as soon as the sign read 'walk'.  
  
"Hey, we can drop him off on the way!" she heard Tala shout. But she ignored him.  
  
She walked home, her mood brought down. Tommy understood that she wasn't in a talking mood, so he stayed silent the whole walk. It didn't take too long to arrive at their new home. It was a pleasant little place. The little white house looked inviting, and Destiny dragged herself and Tommy inside.  
  
"We're home!" she shouted as soon as they got inside. Anna walked through the kitchen door carrying a plate of cookies. Tommy grabbed some hungrily and Destiny snatched a couple quickly before running up the stairs to her new bedroom.  
  
She put her shoes into the closet and quickly changed into baby blue pajama pants and a black tank top. She threw her black skirt in the closet along with the white blouse. She was going to spend the rest of the evening unpacking.  
  
She set to work. First she unpacked all her clothes and hung them in the closet or folded them into drawers. She set up her computer and television next.  
  
"Des, Supper's ready" her mother yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Coming" Destiny yelled back, plugging in the keyboard and mouse before clambering downstairs.  
  
She wolfed it down quickly, eager to finish unpacking. Her mother told them how she had got a job at a nearby office. Destiny was happy for her. Anna had her previous job for over five years. It was great she was able to find another so fast.  
  
"Thanks for supper mom" Destiny said quickly dashing back upstairs.  
  
Later, she had almost everything unpacked. All she had left were some posters. A lot of them were things she drew herself. It didn't take her long to put them up.  
  
Finally she was done. She flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Already she disliked Japan, and she'd been her for less than a week.  
  
"Dessy?" Tommy's voice interrupted her thoughts. She rolled over to stare at him.  
  
"What do you want Tommy?" she asked cheerfully. Tommy meant a lot to Destiny, she wouldn't trade him for the world.  
  
"Will you take me to the park?" he pleaded. She sighed, "Can mom take you?"  
  
"No, she's busy working" he said quietly.  
  
"Alright, GO put your shoes on" she climbed off the bed only to be charged by Tommy. He hugged her quickly before leaving to go get ready. She shook her head amusedly and went to get ready herself.  
  
--------------  
  
"Push me please Dessy" Tommy called from the swing. Destiny laughed as he struggled to make himself swing.  
  
"I have a better idea" she suggested, "Why don't I teach you how to swing on your own?"  
  
"Ok!!!" he said excitedly. She took the swing next to him and taught him how to pull on the chains and extend your legs. Soon, he was swinging on his own. Destiny went back to her drawing. She had two favourite things to do, sing and draw. Right now she was working on a picture of Tommy on the swing. It was looking pretty good.  
  
"That's really good Dessy" Tommy said, startling her. She thought he was still on the swing.  
  
She laughed, "Thanks Tommy"  
  
"Can we go get ice cream Dessy?" he begged.  
  
"Yea Dessy, go get him some ice cream" an annoying brunette teased.  
  
Destiny whirled around to find Kate and her two slut friends. She had found out the black haired one was Chelsea and the red haired girl was Rose earlier today.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Destiny asked, clear annoyance in her voice.  
  
"It's a free world...Dessy" Kate laughed. Destiny growled at the nickname. Only her family was allowed to call her that.  
  
"Go away Kate" Destiny growled. Tommy hid behind her.  
  
"Why don't you leave, the little brat wants some ice cream" Kate smirked.  
  
"Come on Tommy" she took his hand and left the park.  
  
"Dessy, why are all the teenager people so mean to you?" he asked curiously.  
  
She shrugged. She really didn't know, or care either. Kate was a stuck up bitch, and Destiny wanted nothing to do with her. Destiny ended up buying her little brother an ice cream cone before going back home.  
  
Now she was lying on her bed gazing up at the ceiling again. She was already dreading going back to school. Unlike Tommy, she always had troubles making friends at school. She was people shy in a sense, although she had no problem talking back to teachers. But once you got to know her she was a great person, kind, caring and funny. She was also really pretty. Probably prettier then Kate, although she didn't realize it.  
  
Instead she was now probably going to be an outcast again. In 3 out of 6 schools she was a loner, now it's 4 out of 7.  
  
Destiny sighed again. Maybe she should put more effort into school. Friends and work. She laughed out loud. Like that would ever happen, school was just so hard.  
  
Destiny fell asleep trying to figure out ways to make the next better. So far, she had nothing. Hopefully she wouldn't see Kate too much tomorrow....  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
I know this chapter is kinds boring, but I had to introduce Destiny and her family. The next chappie will be more interesting. I promise  
  
OAngelO


	2. I Don't Care

Ok, I'm finally done this one, it's not as long as the last one....sorry. The next chappie will be super long... MWUAHAHA...ahem....uh, read....

**Chapter 2- I Don't Care**  
  
Destiny woke up to her mother's alarm as usual. Anna was a very heavy sleeper, so naturally her alarm had to be loud. Unluckily for Destiny, she happened to be one of those relatively light sleepers.  
  
She groaned and rolled over to look at her clock. She had over an hour before she had to leave for school. Reluctantly she clambered out of bed. Destiny walked over to the closet, wiping the sleep from eyes. She grabbed her uniform and things before heading for the shower.  
  
Destiny lazily washed her hair and slowly let the water trail down her body. She had time to waste, might as well enjoy the warm water. Finally she turned off the water and dressed before heading down to eat something for breakfast.  
  
"Morning Des" her mother greeted her warmly. Destiny slipped into one of the chairs and poured herself a bowl cereal.  
  
"Mornin" Destiny said through a mouthful of breakfast. Her mother sat down in the opposite chair gripping a cup of coffee. Her wavy hair was slightly messed up from sleeping. Anna yawned before taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Tommy tells me you took him ice cream last night" Anna said casually.  
  
"Yea, so?" Destiny eyed her mother suspiciously.  
  
"He tells me you met up with some girls from your school" Anna said lightly.  
  
Destiny grimaced. That was the one thing about Tommy, he told mom almost everything.  
  
"That's great, I have to go" Destiny dumper her empty bowl into the sink. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and rushed out the door.  
  
"Alright, remember to pick up Tommy after school" Anna yelled after her.  
  
Destiny walked slowly to school. She was going to be early. At least it would give her time to get lost....  
  
She made her way to her locker and struggled to open it. Finally after the fifth try she got it open and dumped her stuff inside. She pulled out her math binder and slowly trudged to class.  
  
Finally the first bell rang. Destiny had been sitting at the desk for ages. Students piled into the once quiet room. She was happy about that, the teacher had been giving her awkward looks.  
  
"Alright, quiet down everyone" Ms. Stokes said loudly. She took attendace quickly before starting the lesson. Destiny sighed and open her text book. She groaned, more algebra. "Destiny" Ms. Stokes called out. Destiny's head snapped up.  
  
"Yea?" she asked.  
  
"The answer Destiny" Ms. Stokes said impatiently. Destiny squinted at the board.  
  
2xy8wx6y2zxw x=5 y=6 w=8 z= 2  
  
How was she supposed to know? She wasn't a walking calculator.  
  
"I don't know," she answered.  
  
"This is review, you should know this" Ms. Stokes said sternly. Destiny glared in return, this was one teacher she just couldn't get along with.  
  
"She's too stupid, she should be back in grade 3" Kate spoke up in her annoying voice.  
  
The class laughed, Destiny sulked. Trust Kate to point that out.  
  
"Shut up Kate" she scowled.  
  
"awww, is Dessy getting angry?" Kate laughed, being joined by everyone else in the room.  
  
Destiny growled, "Go fuck yourself"  
  
"Destiny, that language is inappropriate for this class, detention after school" Ms. Stokes said angrily.  
  
"But---"  
  
"I can make it longer" the teacher warned.  
  
"Yes mam" Destiny answered through clenched teeth. She turned her head to avoid Kate's triumphant look.  
  
Destiny looked over at Kai. He was looking at her with an almost impressed look on his face. He nodded to her before turning to face the teacher. Destiny smiled, Kai hadn't laughed at her like everyone else. She gave him a quizzical look before trying to make sense of the numbers on the board.

-----------

Destiny scanned the cafeteria. She wasn't sure where to sit. She started walked down an aisle between tables looking for an empty one. She saw one in the back, she quickly hurried over and sat down. She picked up a French fry and slowly munched it down. She sat by herself contentedly eating her lunch.  
  
"awww, Dessy's all alone" came Kate's voice. Destiny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, is Dessy too cool to talk to anyone?" Kate smirked. Destiny dropped another fry into her mouth.  
  
Kate, obviously not enjoying being ignored, walked around the table to come face to face with Destiny.  
  
"What do you want?" Destiny asked annoyed.  
  
"You know French fries make you fat" Kate said matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's nice, I don't care" Destiny answered dully.  
  
"That's right, of course you don't" Kate smirked, "You already are fat"  
  
Kate and her little groupies all giggled hysterically. Destiny rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Oh my god Kate" Destiny put her hands on her cheeks in fake horror, "you have a pimple on your chin"  
  
Kate freaked out, "oh no, hurry I have to get out of here before anyone sees me"  
  
Her little friends left with her, while Kate ran through the cafeteris covering her face with her hands. Destiny smirked, Kate would be pretty surprised to find nothing there when she go to the bathroom.  
  
Destiny ate the rest of her lunch without being disturbed, and then made her way to music. They were singing today, and she couldn't wait.  
  
Destiny waited in a chair as the class arrived and listened intently to the music teacher, Miss Shirley. They were singing Amazing Grace today. (A/N: this is the song my class had to sing!!!!)  
  
They sounded pretty bad all together, as Miss Shirley didn't fail to point out. She had them sing individually instead.  
  
"Any volunteers to go first?" the strawberry blonde haired teacher asked.  
  
Destiny glanced around nervously before slowly raising her hand in the air. She enjoyed singing, but not in front of a lot of people.  
  
"Alright, umm, what is your name dear?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Destiny"  
  
"that's a pretty name" Miss Shirley said receiving a few snickers from Kate, Tala and their friends, "ok, you can go"  
  
She took a deep breath,  
  
_"Amazing Grace, How sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me I once was lost but now am found, twas blind but now I see"_  
  
She ended receiving many astonished looks, including one from the teacher.  
  
"Wow, that was great!" Miss Shirley said overcoming her astonishment.  
  
"Thanks" Destiny mumbled before sitting back down. She sighed in relief and quietly listened to the rest of the class. There were a couple people who could sing, but most were absolute failures, including Kate and Tala.  
  
Destiny laughed when Tala went. He rapped the song, and was yelled at by Miss Shirley. He talked back and ended up calling the teacher a bitch. He received a detention.  
  
Kate's little session wasn't a success either. She had a horrible screechy voice and the teacher made her stop before she even finished the first line.  
  
Destiny was in a pretty good mood by the time she reached her last period of the day, English. She hadn't run into Kate since lunch and she hadn't received anymore detentions.  
  
She took her seat in front of Tala and drummed the desk with her fingers as she waited. Mr. Harold was the English teacher. He walked in wearing a brown sweater that managed to cover his huge belly. He was a nasty looking man, one of those teachers that gave detentions for pleasure.  
  
Destiny didn't want to get on his bad side, but even though she tried to be nice to teachers, they always ended up pissing her off. Her teachers always hated her, except her music and art teachers. Although that may have something to do with the fact that Destiny actually enjoyed those subjects.  
  
Mr. Harold, or Harold as everyone calls him thwacked a ruler on a desk to tell them that class was starting. Destiny sighed and put her head down on her desk. She closed her eyes and tuned out the words of Shakespeare that Harold was reciting.  
  
THWACK  
  
Destiny practically jumped out of her seat. Harold had hit her desk, narrowly missing her, with his long ruler. He was glaring down at her.  
  
"No sleeping in my class, detention after school" he said loudly.  
  
"Umm, I already have detention after school" she said. He growled.  
  
"Fine, then tomorrow, and keep your eyes open" he snarled before turning back to his Shakespeare.  
  
"We did this last year" Kai said suddenly.  
  
Harold looked up over his book to glare at kai, "Well we're doing it again this year"  
  
"What's the point?" Kai said, it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Harold answered anyway, "Shakespeare was a brilliant man, reading his literature is a pleasure, so stop complaining"  
  
"He WAS, but now he's dead" Tala added.  
  
"We read you his brilliance so that you people can become smarter," Harold said angrily.  
  
"We don't get any smarter by re-reading a book" Kai said.  
  
"You can pick up things you missed the last time you read it" Harold's face was turning red.  
  
"We don't read it, you do" Tala pointed out.  
  
"And you listen, so you learn" the tomato faced teacher argued.  
  
"Shakespeare is stupid, he makes no sense" Destiny said loudly. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Alright, all of you have detention after school tomorrow" Harold boomed. Kai shrugged.  
  
"I can't I have other commitments" Tala smirked.  
  
Destiny rolled her eyes. She didn't think making out with his girlfriends counted as 'other commitments'  
  
"Fine Mr. Balkov, then you will come today" Harold said.  
  
"Can't, I already have a detention" Tala looked like he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Fine then come the day after tomorrow" Harold said in a tone of finality, "Alright, now back to Shakespeare"  
  
Destiny listened to Harold drone on for the rest of class. She could've jumped for joy when the bell rang. She hurried off to her locker. She remembered she had a detention...but she promised her mom she'd pick Tommy up. She'd forgotten all about him. She wondered if he could get home by himself. Probably not, he'd wait for her and then scare himself.  
  
She decided to skip detention for her brother. Ms. Stokes would be really mad, but she didn't care. Tommy was more important than that stupid math class.  
  
----------- 

Tommy was happy to see her again and he chatted about his day to her again. She loved how carefree he was all the time. He was a teacher's pet and an A student, the opposite of Destiny.  
  
Anna wasn't home, so Destiny made Tommy a quick snack before hading up to log onto her computer. She logged into her chat. There were a couple people online, people from some of her previous schools. She noticed a name she'd never seen before. She typed them a message.  
  
_XoDestinyoX says: who are you?  
  
SwEeTnSeXy says: that's not a very nice greeting Dessy  
  
XoDestinyoX says: Kate?  
  
SwEeTnSeXy says: you got it stupid  
  
XoDestinyoX says: how did you get my e-mail?  
  
SwEeTnSeXy says: doesn't matter  
  
XoDestinyoX says: ok, what do you want?  
  
SwEeTnSeXy says: just wanna talk  
  
XoDestinyoX says: ok.....  
  
SwEeTnSeXy says: what you said in the caf wasn't very nice Dessy  
  
XoDestinyoX says: since when am I nice? And stop calling me that  
  
SwEeTnSeXy says: awww, don't like your little nickname?  
  
XoDestinyoX says: shut up Kate, just shut up  
  
SwEeTnSeXy says: make me Dessy!! :P  
  
XoDestinyoX says: I'm leaving bitch  
  
SwEeTnSeXy says: before you go, remember this. Kai is mine, so stay away from him.  
  
XoDestinyoX says: What the hell?  
  
SwEeTnSeXy says: I've seen you staring at him  
  
XoDestinyoX says: That doesn't mean anything  
  
SwEeTnSeXy says: Whatever, you keep your dirty little beggar hands off him, got it?  
  
XoDestinyoX says: Whatever  
  
SwEeTnSeXy says: I've had enough of you attitude honey  
  
XoDestinyoX says: I'm sure  
  
SwEeTnSeXy says: You know what would be really fun  
  
XoDestinyoX says: Don't care  
  
SwEeTnSeXy says: Making you the new laughingstock of Tishitok High  
  
XoDestinyoX says: Still don't care  
  
SwEeTnSeXy says: You will, see ya loser  
  
XoDestinyoX says: whatever_  
  
Destiny sighed as Kate logged off. That girl was even stupider then she looked. She was blonder than Destiny, even though Kate's a brunette.  
  
Kate already made her a laughingstock. Destiny wasn't worried about Miss. Popular and her little threats though. It didn't matter to Destiny. She doesn't care about Kate, she doesn't care about school she doesn't care about popularity.  
  
Maybe that's her problem. Destiny just doesn't care about anything.  
  
############################################################

YAY. Chapter two up. It's more interesting then the first chppie I guess. It still needs some work though. I think I'm pairing her up with Kai for an assignment next chappie. I dunno. We'll see!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
OAngelO


	3. Canaslut

Ok, just so you know. Destiny doesn't wear big black clothes or anything. She really wears the skirts and tight shirts like Kate...only not slutty. Yea, if that makes sense.... Anyway, heres chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to update. My mom grounded me from the computer (  
  
Chapter 3- Canaslut  
  
Destiny sighed heavily as she saw Kate and her little slut gang sitting at her normal cafeteria table. In fact, there were no empty tables at all. She saw a table nearby with two people sitting at it. They looked pretty nice, she decided to take her chances with them. She walked over.  
  
"Umm, is this seat taken?" she asked hesitantly. The two occupants glanced at each other briefly before turning back to Destiny.  
  
"No, go ahead" the girl answered. Destiny hastily sat down beside the black haired girl.  
  
"I'm Destiny" she smiled.  
  
"I'm Cassidy" the girl smiled, "and this is Mark"  
  
The boy across from Cassidy nodded once before turning back to his lunch. Cassidy rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's not very polite" she grinned, receiving a glare from the brunette boy.  
  
"I am so, just not when I'm eating" he huffed. Destiny laughed.  
  
"Your in my math class" Mark said thoughtfully, "You're the girl who always gets yelled at"  
  
Destiny groaned. The girl who always gets yelled at. What a title.  
  
"Ms. Stokes hates me, it's not my fault." She defended herself.  
  
"She needs someone to yell at, she's afraid of Kai and Tala" Mark shrugged. That perked her interest.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kai's grandfather is the scariest person you'll ever meet, and Tala is Kai's best friend...." Mark trailed off, assuming she understood.  
  
"Ok, but she can still yell at them," Destiny argued.  
  
"Look, Kai and Tala are the most popular guys in the school. She's not going to yell at them or everyone will hate her," Mark said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Doesn't everyone already hate her?" Destiny asked. Mark rolled his eyes.  
  
"Never mind" he said, forking some salad into his mouth.  
  
"Kai's in almost all my classes" Destiny said, a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"Lucky you" Mark said sarcastically. Destiny glared at him.  
  
"Really? I've only talked to him once, but he's so dreamy" Cassidy said smiling. Destiny laughed at mark's disgusted expression.  
  
"Oh come on Mark, you have to admit he is really good looking" Cassidy giggled.  
  
He gave her an awkward look, "I'm not gay Cassidy"  
  
"I never said you were," she said defensively. He laughed.  
  
"Ok, ok, no need to go all defensive on me, your so sensitive" he said casually.  
  
"I am not" she glared at him.  
  
"Stop it" Destiny said, noticing an argument coming.  
  
"Listen to Dessy" came an annoying voice. Destiny rolled her eyes. Did Kate ever go away? She was like a mosquito or something, the ones that never leave you alone until they bite you. And then they come back again for more.  
  
"Go away Kate" she said calmly.  
  
"Aww, but I wanna sit here and eat with my good friends," she said sweetly, taking a seat beside Mark. He glared at her.  
  
"Hi Mark," she said flirtatiously. She winked at him.  
  
Mark surprised them all. While almost every guy at Tishitok high dreamed of Kate, Mark obviously didn't.  
  
"Bye Kate" he said giving her a little wave. Kate's face turned a little red in fury. Destiny almost laughed.  
  
"Rejection" Cassidy grinned. Kate glared at her.  
  
"Whatever, its not like I'd really waste my time on him anyway" she got up to join her friends.  
  
"Ok, then leave" Destiny said sweetly. Kate stuck her nose in the air and left, followed by her little fan club.  
  
They all burst out laughing.  
  
"Go Mark" Destiny winked at him.  
  
"Not you too" he groaned. The girls laughed.  
  
Destiny talked with her new friends until she had to go to music. Apparently they all had music together. Mark and Cassidy sat on the other side of the room, but today they sat next to Destiny. They sang all period before they all went to their next classes. Destiny was in high spirits all day, not even Harold could crush her mood.  
  
Over the next month or so Destiny sat with Mark and Cassidy at lunch and music. She even talked to Mark in math class. Ms. Stokes and Harold became increasingly mean to her in that time. It was making her marks suffer even more then usual.  
  
It was late October, a week from Halloween. Destiny sat in math class staring out the window watching the leaves blow off the trees.  
  
"Alright, you will be working in pairs for this assignment" Ms. Stokes voice boomed.  
  
Destiny looked over at Mark. He nodded. But, unfortunately Ms. Stokes had other plans.  
  
"Of which I will assign," she added smirking. The class groaned which led to a satisfactory look on the teachers face.  
  
Destiny sighed. That meant she wasn't going to be paired with Mark. It wasn't too bad though. He wasn't that great at math either.  
  
Ms. Stokes read the names off a sheet of paper. It went on for a bit. Mark was paired with Kate, much to his distaste. Tala was with one of Kate's sidekicks, he didn't seem too disappointed. She was probably one of his make out friends.  
  
"Destiny and Kai" Destiny looked at Ms. Stokes then at Kai. She couldn't tell whether he was upset or happy about it. He looked the same as usual. Kate however was seething. She was going to freak at Destiny after class.  
  
Destiny pulled her chair up beside Kai's desk.  
  
"Umm, are you good at math?" she asked shyly.  
  
"I have a 95" he answered dully. She smiled inwardly, he was a genius. She found it kind of strange that someone so popular could be so smart. Usually super popular people didn't care about school or their marks.  
  
"Oh, I have a 55, so I guess I won't be very much help" she sighed. He frowned at her.  
  
"You can design the poster then, I'll do the math" he said. She smiled. She was good at that!!  
  
"Ok, I'm good at art!" she said excitedly. He nodded. She could have sworn she saw him smile though.  
  
They worked on their own for the rest of the period. Finally she came up with a good design. She showed it to him.  
  
Kai scanned over her drawing. It was good, really good. And Bonus, it wasn't pink. She had combined silver, blue and black to make a catchy poster board. He was impressed.  
  
"Good" he said finally. She smiled happily at his approval.  
  
"I sure hope we get an A, I really need it," she said looking at the calculations and explanations Kai had written down. She had no idea how to do that math; she actually didn't even know what the assignment was on. Thank god for Kai.  
  
"We will," he answered, putting all the work into his binder. The bell rang a couple seconds later.  
  
"Alright everyone, this poster is due tomorrow!" Ms. Stokes yelled. How were they supposed to finish by tomorrow? Before she could ask Kai though, he was gone. She sighed and left for her next class.  
  
During lunch, all Cassidy and Destiny heard was how bad a math partner Kate was. Mark rambled on and on.  
  
"So, who's your partner Destiny?" Cassidy asked ignoring Mark's complaining.  
  
"She's paired with Kai" Mark huffed.  
  
"Really? Your so lucky!" Cassidy exclaimed.  
  
"No kidding, Kai's a math whiz" Mark frowned  
  
"That's not what she meant Mark" Destiny giggled.  
  
"Then what did—oh" he got it. The girls laughed.  
  
"So, do you talk to him a lot?" Cassidy asked excitedly.  
  
Destiny smiled, "He's not a very talkative person"  
  
"Yea, I know" Cassidy said, "apparently the only people that actually know him are Tala and his sister"  
  
"He has a sister?" Destiny asked surprised.  
  
"Yea, didn't you know?" Cassidy said, making Destiny feel stupid.  
  
"No, what grade is she in?" she wanted to know as much about him as she could. For some reason he caught her attention so well.  
  
"Grade ten, her name's Kailee" Mark said forgetting about Kate.  
  
"I've never seen her around" Destiny said attentively.  
  
"You probably have, you just don't know her" Mark shrugged. Destiny nodded in agreement. She wanted to meet this Kailee girl.  
  
The three friends were on their way to music when Destiny halted suddenly in the hall.  
  
"What?" Cassidy asked stopping to look at Destiny.  
  
"I forgot to talk to Kai," she answered quickly running back down the hall. The other two followed suite.  
  
"About what?" Cassidy huffed catching up to Destiny.  
  
"Math" she stopped abruptly in the cafeteria entrance.  
  
"Ok..." they followed Destiny to Kai's table.  
  
Destiny walked towards Kai's table. She was feeling rather nervous. Would he talk to her in front of all his friends? She was a 'loser' after all. She took a deep breath. She'd just have to find out.  
  
"Umm, hi Kai" she said anxiously. All the guys turned to stare at her. The sudden silence was unnerving.  
  
"Hi" he answered dully.  
  
"Umm, about the math project...." She trailed off. These guys were seriously glaring daggers into her. It seems Kate had a little more power then Destiny originally thought.  
  
Kai sighed and stood up. He motioned for her to follow him. She did so hastily. Cassidy and Mark were left standing beside the table.  
  
"What about it?" he said stopping a good number of feet from his table.  
  
"Could you come in early tomorrow so we can put our project together before math," she said confidently. The nervous feeling had been left at the table.  
  
He nodded slowly, "twenty minutes before the bell"  
  
"Ok, I'll see you in English" she said with a small smile. She ran off toward the exit to go to music. Mark and Cassidy went after her.  
  
----------------  
  
Destiny, as she promised, was at school twenty minutes before math. Kai, however, wasn't there yet. She sighed and slunk down into her seat. She really hoped he showed up. She needed this mark.  
  
Finally, five minutes later, Kai walked through the door carrying some pieces of paper.  
  
"Here" he said dropping the sheets on her desk.  
  
"Uhh, thanks" she said sifting through the paragraphs and calculations. He'd cut them out to her measurements. All they had to do was glue them on.  
  
"hnn" he answered, sitting down at his desk. Mark was supposed to be coming early too. Destiny didn't see the point in it though; Kate probably wouldn't show up anyway.  
  
"Do you have any glue?" she asked.  
  
"In the top drawer" he nodded toward Ms. Stokes desk. She grabbed one and starting gluing the info on. She noticed Kai staring.  
  
"What?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.  
  
"Nothing" he answered, averting his gaze to the poster, "you done?"  
  
"Almost" she positioned the last sheet into place, "There, finished"  
  
She picked up the board and dropped it onto his desk.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked smiling.  
  
"He thinks its ugly, just like you" Kate said strolling into the room, "have you seen that Mark guy, he has my project"  
  
"No" Destiny answered uninterested. Just like Kate to barge in on other people's conversations. That was probably what she did in her spare time. Eavesdrop, and then intervene with some stupid insult. She'd done it to Destiny quite a few times. It was really annoying.  
  
"What about you Kai?" she asked him sweetly, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No" he answered. She circled round him so she was sitting on his desk. He didn't look too pleased. Destiny remembered Kate saying Kai was hers. If that was so, then why did he seem to dislike her so much?  
  
"Oh, he's a horrible partner" she pouted, "I wish you were my partner"  
  
Destiny scowled, "Well he's not, so could you get your huge ass off our project"  
  
Kate's mouth dropped open, but quickly closed, "Don't you mean Kai's project, you're not smart enough to have done that"  
  
Destiny glared at the girl. Her hot pink underwear was showing from under her skirt. She really needed to roll down that skirt.  
  
"Just get off, your ruining it" Destiny tugged at the corner a little. She looked at kai. He kept shrugging Kate's hand off his shoulder.  
  
Kate slid off reluctantly. She didn't want to ruin Kai's project. It was Kai after all. Instead, she dumped herself on his lap.  
  
Kai's expression, or the little expression that was there, was a mixture of disgust and annoyance. Destiny guessed he didn't appreciate that.  
  
Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, "There's still five minutes left until the bell Kai"  
  
He sighed and reached up to unwind her arms. He shoved her off his lap, "That's enough time for you to get a skirt that fits you"  
  
Destiny burst out laughing. Wow, Kate got majorly rejected there. Go Kai! Kate sent her a death glare, but it only made Destiny laugh harder. Kate left quickly.  
  
"Talk about Burn" she said after she stopped laughing.  
  
"Whatever" Kai said.  
  
"Seriously, she is so annoying" Destiny tried again.  
  
"She's a whore," Kai answered distastefully. Destiny couldn't have agreed more.  
  
"Everyone says that you two are the perfect couple," Destiny said.  
  
Kai shrugged, "so she thinks, but it'll never happen"  
  
Destiny couldn't help but smile.  
  
As it turned out, Kai was right. They did get an A, or actually a 100%. Destiny was so happy. That would help her mark. She wanted to thank Kai, but before she could he was already gone. He sure got out of that class fast.  
  
By lunchtime though, the whole school knew about how Kate had been rejected. Or a really twisted version of it. Cassidy told Destiny.  
  
"Ok, why is everyone looking at me like that?" Destiny said, finally exploding. Everywhere she went, people would stare or start whispering to the person next to them. It was really creeping her out.  
  
"Uh, they're all talking about something that happened this morning" Cassidy said hesitantly.  
  
"What?" She didn't remember anything exciting about the morning, aside from Kate being rejected.  
  
"Before school, is Ms. Stokes' room" Cassidy said glancing at Mark.  
  
Destiny laughed, "That was great, so you heard about Kate being rejected?!"  
  
"Uhh, no" Cassidy said slowly, "Everyone says that you're ruining Kate's and Kai's relationship"  
  
"What relationship? I didn't do anything anyway, I just laughed at her" Destiny exclaimed.  
  
"They say that you want to take Kai away from her because you're jealous of her popularity and good looks" Mark said.  
  
"That's ridiculous" Destiny exclaimed angrily.  
  
"That's not all" Cassidy said anxiously. She looked afraid of Destiny. Destiny's silence made her continue.  
  
"So, uh, everyone thinks you're a nasty Canadian Slut" Cassidy said looking down at the table.  
  
"What?" Destiny yelled. This was so not true.  
  
"You should stay away from Kai" Mark warned.  
  
"Why?" Destiny said indignantly.  
  
"It's the way this school works, there are two groups: the losers and the popular people. Kai is one of the popular people and you're a loser." Mark explained irritably.  
  
"Losers? That means you guys are losers," Destiny said doubtfully.  
  
"Yea, most of the school is," he said shaking his head.  
  
"That doesn't mean I can't talk to Kai," she said in annoyance. Besides, its not like she really talked to him anyway. Why was it such a big deal?  
  
"Popular people and losers don't mix," he stated as if it were a fact.  
  
"Why not?" this whole group thing was dumb.  
  
"It's the way it's always been Destiny, just give it up already" he said in exasperation.  
  
She was about to argue, but she decided against it. Arguing with Mark wasn't going to do anything. She had to talk to Kai.  
  
He was sitting at the same table as usual. Only this time, she approached it more confidently.  
  
"Hello Kai" she said in a fake sweet voice.  
  
"Hi" he answered.  
  
"Have you heard any interesting rumors lately?" she asked in that sweet voice again. Every guy at the table was listening. Even Tala who had turned away from his current make out friend.  
  
"Sure" he looked uninterested. That made her feel even angrier.  
  
"Oh really? Nothing about a nasty Canadian slut?" she said the last words through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ignore it," he answered, turning to look her straight in the eye.  
  
"What?" That wasn't what she expected him to say.  
  
"Ignore it, Kate made it up" he said firmly.  
  
"Oh yea, no problem. Everyone thinks I'm some sort of snobby bitch, but I can just ignore the whispers and creepy stares," she said in exasperation. She was pretty sure she was humiliating herself, but she really didn't care. No one thought highly of her anyway.  
  
Kai sighed and shook his head. "What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
She hadn't really thought about that. Could he just tell everyone that it wasn't true? He was the most popular guy after all.  
  
"Well, you could, uh...." She stopped to think. She could tell everyone of those guys thought she was a total retard.  
  
She got it, "Tell everyone what really happened"  
  
"Beat it little girl," said Tala. She glared at him.  
  
"I'm not talking to you" she exclaimed impatiently at the red haired boy.  
  
"Get lost" he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine" she cried. She ran off. Tala sure knew how to make someone feel wanted.  
  
For the rest of the day Destiny got stared at, or whispered about. A few people even teased her. By English, she felt like she could cry.  
  
Harolds couldn't have made it any worse though. They all had to do a project on a Shakespeare play....in groups of three. When Destiny though the day couldn't get any worse, she was wrong.  
  
She was paired with Kai. And Tala. Not good. To make it worse, they had to do Taming of the Shrew. A crappy play about some screwed up girl. Not a good sign.  
  
Reluctantly Destiny sat down at Kai's desk. She made sure to sit as far away from Tala as she could.  
  
"We can work on it at my place tonight" Kai said as class ended.  
  
"See ya then Canaslut" Tala laughed as he headed out with Kai. That was his new nickname for her she guessed. Canadian Slut put together made Canaslut. At least he left out the nasty part.  
  
Destiny headed for her locker. What was she supposed to do? Just go straight over to Kai's house? She didn't even know where he lived.  
  
She slowly piled her homework into her blue backpack. What was she gonna do? She saw Kai over by his locker and decided to ask him.  
  
"Umm, when are we working on the project?" she asked keeping away from Tala who was with Kai at the moment.  
  
"After school, I'll drive you to my place" he said shutting his locker, "Let's go"  
  
Destiny followed behind them at a distance. She didn't want anyone to actually think that she was obsessed with Kai.  
  
Kai jumped over the door of his convertible. Sort of like a hockey player jumping over the boards. Destiny hated to admit it, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hate Kai for not doing anything about that horrible rumor. There was something about him she just forgave him unconditionally. Unconditional forgiveness. Not as catchy as unconditional love, but it still worked.  
  
When she though Tala was going to be a problem, she underestimated. There were three other people getting into Kai's four-seater car. She groaned, this was not going to be fun.  
  
On the bright side, she didn't have to sit beside Tala. He was with two other guys. A purple haired boy names Brian, and a black-haired guy named Ray. Destiny was between Kai and some Michael boy. It was definitely not her idea of comfort. It didn't help that Michael kept touching her 'accidentally'.  
  
Destiny tried to move away from Michael, but it wasn't working. He'd just slide over with her. And now she was being shoved up against Kai AND Michael. She sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Stop it" she shoved Michael, "I'm a 'loser', you're not suppose to associate with me" she said with clear annoyance.  
  
He smirked, snaking an arm around her shoulders, "I won't tell anyone if you don't"  
  
If she was uncomfortable before, it was nothing compared to now. She tried to shrug his arm off, but it only resulted in hid arm slipping down to her waist. She could feel his hold tighten and he pulled her toward him.  
  
"Let me go" she glared at him.  
  
"hmm, Fiesty, I like that" he said slyly. Okay, now he was really scaring her. Didn't anyone notice he was practically assaulting her? She looked around. Obviously not.  
  
Luckily, the car stopped at a huge mansion. Destiny tried to climb out quickly, but Michael's grip wouldn't allow her to. Instead he pulled her out with him.  
  
"Are you guys staying?" Kai asked from the front door.  
  
"I am" Michael said, "If she is"  
  
Michael was creepy. Destiny doesn't like creepy people. She doesn't like Michael.  
  
"I have to work on my English project," she said trying to pull free.  
  
"Kai and tala can do it, why don't we go and spend sometime in one of Kai's guest rooms?" he said with a wink.  
  
"NO" she yelled in his face. This caught Kai's attention.  
  
"Leave her alone Michael" he called out.  
  
Michael didn't let go; instead he put his other arm around her and gripped her firmly around the waist. She tried to pry his hands off.  
  
"Come on Kai, I'm just having some fun with Canaslut" he said smirking slyly.  
  
"She doesn't look like she's enjoying herself, let her go" Kai said firmly. Michael obeyed. Looked like not very many people crossed Kai.  
  
Before she got away though, Michael whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, we'll have some fun later"  
  
Destiny shivered. What was that supposed to mean? Was Michael some sort of rapist? No probably not, he was probably just messing with her.  
  
Destiny didn't top running until they were inside. She let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Scared of Michael?" Tala taunted. She glared at him.  
  
"No" she said boldly. She actually was kind of scared of Michael, but no way was she going to admit it to Tala.  
  
They worked on the project in Kai's room. Which, like his entire house, was huge. It was blue and black with touches of white and silver in the room.  
  
Destiny worked on the designing again. She didn't have the brain for Shakespeare, or any other author for that matter.  
  
It took them until eleven to finish the project, mostly because Tala stopped working to talk to Kai. Destiny learned a lot from sitting there pretending to be focusing on her own task. First she learned that Tala had six girlfriends. Although that didn't come as a surprise. She felt sorry for Kai having to listen to things about each girl. Mostly everything Tala said about the girls was what their body looked like, or sexual stuff like that. She wondered if all Kai's friends were like that? Michael and Tala were, that's for sure.  
  
Kai didn't date very often. That was something else she learned. Tala kept asking Kai why he didn't have a girlfriend. Kai said he doesn't want to date some bitchy slut.  
  
Kai drove her home at the end of the day. Her house looked extremely small when he dropped her off.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow" she said climbing out.  
  
"Watch out for Michael, he's a liar" Kai warned her.  
  
"Isn't he your friend?" she asked curiously.  
  
"No, he's Tala's friend. Watch out for him though. I don't want him to ruin you" Kai said before driving off.  
  
What was that supposed to mean? Destiny had no clue. But it gave her a lot to think about. At school tomorrow, she would ask him. But right now, she needed to go to sleep. And explain to her mother why she never came home.  
  
&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&  
  
Ok, chapter 3 is done!!! WOOOHOOO 13 pages. It's a long one. I hope you enjoyed it. 


	4. Scared

I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever. But I wrote this!! 13 pages, just for you. Can you ever forgive me?!?!?! Anyway. READ!!!  
  
.  
  
Chapter 4- Scared  
  
Destiny sat in math class, twirling her pencil between her fingers. Her textbook lay open on her desk and a sheet of paper lay next to it. A blank sheet of paper. She'd given up on the math problems ages ago. She was a math failure, and there was no point in even trying to answer the questions, she would get them wrong anyway. At least this was the way she thought of it.  
  
Instead she watched Kai drop his pencil and glance at the clock, finished his work. Five minutes until class ended.  
  
Kai closed his book and packed up all his stuff, sitting back in the chair when he finished. He almost instantly noticed Destiny staring at him.  
  
She wanted to ask him about what he'd said yesterday, but Ms Stokes would yell at her for talking. Instead she turned away from the blue-haired hottie to stare blankly out the window. She'd have to wait to ask him.  
  
----------  
  
Destiny plopped down next to Cassidy.  
  
"Hey" Cassidy greeted happily.  
  
"Hey yourself" Destiny sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cassidy inquired curiously, taking a sip from her Lemonade.  
  
Destiny took a bite from her sandwich and chewed slowly. She swallowed before throwing the sandwich in the trash and grimacing, "ewww, sick"  
  
Cassidy smiled in amusement and greeted Mark as he joined them.  
  
"Hi Destiny" he said.  
  
"Hi" she said dully. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked, giving her a look.  
  
"It's nothing," she answered, looking over at Kai's table quizzically. Cassidy and Mark followed her gaze.  
  
"Is it Kai?" Cassidy asked knowingly. Destiny nodded.  
  
"Partly" she answered, "Do you guys know Michael?"  
  
Mark nodded, "I hate him," he said distastefully.  
  
"Why?" Destiny asked interested.  
  
"He's horrible, he's like a rapist or something," Mark said, disgust written on his face.  
  
Destiny's eyes widened, "a, a rapist?" she asked a little shakily.  
  
"Well not really I guess, but he's like a man whore I guess" Mark shrugged.  
  
"So he doesn't rape people?" Destiny asked hopefully.  
  
"Let's put it this way, he usually gets what he wants" Mark replied bitterly.  
  
Destiny frowned, is that what Kai had meant? 'I don't want him to ruin you'. She looked at Michael; she felt a small fear brew inside her.  
  
She stood up suddenly, receiving odd looks from Mark and Cassidy, "I'll see you later"  
  
"Are you coming to music?" Cassidy called out after Destiny.  
  
"No" she replied, quickly exiting the school.  
  
------------  
  
Destiny sat down under a big oak tree. It was a gloomy day. The sky was gray and it looked as if it were going to rain. Destiny thought it fitted her mood perfectly.  
  
She sighed as she watched a squirrel scurry across the grass. Why was she so worried about it. It's not like she saw Michael very often anyway. Besides, Mark had said he just slept with a lot of girls right? She told herself nothing was wrong, but somehow she wasn't convinced.  
  
Destiny stayed there all day, she didn't feel like going to class. Besides, it was a lot more peaceful outside anyway. She slowly drifted into a light sleep and didn't awake until the final bell rang.  
  
Destiny sat up, rubbing her eyes. Students were flowing out of the school doors, most of them carrying umbrellas over their heads. It was raining, she soon noticed and she was soaked.  
  
She groaned as she stood up, trudging inside the school to get her backpack. Luckily, Tommy was going to Robby's house and he didn't have to be picked up.  
  
Opening her locker forcefully, she shoved her math homework inside her back pack before closing it just as violently.  
  
"Whoa, watch it there little girl, anger management" laughed Tala as he walked by.  
  
"Shut up Tala," she growled, stopping him in his tracks. It appeared he wasn't told to shut up very often.  
  
"What?" Tala asked, stepping in her way. She rolled her eyes, great, now she couldn't leave.  
  
"Just leave me alone Tala," she said irritably, trying to step by him. But it was useless, he kept stepping in her way.  
  
"You better watch you mouth little girl" he warned.  
  
She rolled her eyes again, "Or else what? You'll beat me up? Grow up Tala. Popularity won't be so helpful in the real world"  
  
He glared daggers into her, "You've got one hell of a mouth kid"  
  
"Stop calling me that" she said angrily. Meanwhile, a small crowd was gathered in the hall watching them in fascination.  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want" he sneered.  
  
"Look get out of here, I don't want to talk to you" she answered coldy, returning his glare.  
  
"Know your place girl" Tala said threateningly.  
  
"My place is out of here, so if you'd be so kind as to let me pass. I'll be on my way," she said in a sarcastically sweet voice.  
  
"Tala leave her alone" some one called out of the crowd, it was Kai.  
  
"Hey, It's not my fault she's a mouthy little bitch" Tala said defensively, sending a glare her way.  
  
"So? It's not my fault you're a fucked up asshole, but you don't see me complaining." She retorted, crossing her arms impatiently.  
  
"Kai? Tala? What's taking so long, let's go!" a voice shouted from the crowd, and a girl appeared beside Kai. She was about Destiny's height and came up to Kai's nose. She had light blue hair with dark streaks and her eyes were the same auburn colour as Kai's, only they looked lighter from where Destiny was standing. She immediately knew this was Kailee, Kai's little sister.  
  
"Well Kai?" she asked him impatiently and turned to give Tala the same look. She stopped though and looked at an annoyed blonde haired girl.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked Curiously.  
  
"This is Canaslut" Tala smirked, earning him self a glare from Destiny.  
  
"You're so mean Tala. So you're Destiny then huh" she stated knowingly.  
  
"Yea, that's me," Destiny said, wiping her hair off her face.  
  
"Why are you soaked?" Kailee asked suddenly.  
  
Destiny sighed, "I was outside and it's raining and I really have to get going before it starts to thunderstorm"  
  
Kailee looked at her thoughtfully before turning to Kai, "Why don't we drive her?"  
  
Kai nodded and Kailee smiled happily, "Come on Des...can I call you Des?"  
  
Destiny nodded, surprising herself. She didn't usually like it when people used her family's nicknames. But with Kailee, it was fine.  
  
Kailee grinned, taking Destiny's arm in her own, "Lead the way Kai!" she exclaimed and laughed. Destiny couldn't help but giggle with her.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, but led them all to his Mercedes anyway.  
  
"Wait here, I'll go get the car. "Kai said, disappearing into the rain.  
  
"I'm going with him" Destiny told Kailee as she ran off into the rain, "I'm already soaked"  
  
She didn't catch the amused look Kailee sent after her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kai asked as he saw her approaching his car.  
  
"I'm already soaked Kai" she smirked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"And so is my car" Kai sighed, rubbing his temple. Destiny looked down at his black convertible. The top wasn't up and the seats had puddles on them.  
  
"Call a cab?" Destiny suggested shrugging.  
  
"Kailee and Tala can get picked up in the limo. You going with them or me?" Kai said opening the trunk and pulling out some towels.  
  
Kai or Tala. That was an easy decision though she would have liked to go with Kailee.  
  
"I'll go with you" she replied, "Want me to go tell them?"  
  
He nodded and pulled up the lid to his car as she ran back to her new friend.  
  
"Where's Kai?" Kailee asked as soon as Destiny returned.  
  
"He's....uh...attending to his car" Destiny said slowly.  
  
"Ok...when will he be done?" Kailee said trying to look out into the parking lot without getting wet.  
  
"I dunno, but he wants you guys to take the limo home" she replied earning a quizzical look from Tala.  
  
"His car's soaked isn't it" Tala stated smirking, "He can get a new interior, don't worry about it kid"  
  
Destiny growled, but didn't say anything. Kailee raised an eyebrow at her before opening the school door.  
  
"Alright, I'll call home" Kailee said disappearing into the school.  
  
"So what's Kai going to do about his car?" Tala asked dully.  
  
"Oh, He's driving it back" she answered just as boredly.  
  
"And you're going with him" Tala said knowingly. He smirked at her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she replied indignantly.  
  
"Come on, everyone knows you like Kai" Tala laughed.  
  
"No I don't, everyone thinks I ruined his relationship with Kate. He doesn't even like Kate" she said, getting louder with every word.  
  
"Yea I know, what a pity," he said shaking his head in mock sadness.  
  
"Why would anyone like Kate? She's a bitch and the biggest whore ever. Just because you spend your time making out with slutty ass girls like her, doesn't mean Kai should."  
  
Tala looked a little shocked, "Is that what you think?"  
  
"That's what I see," she said quietly. She'd expected some insulting comeback from the redhead.  
  
"Well you're right" he said sharply, "And you know, Kate is a whore but she's also a filthy rich whore."  
  
She raised her eyebrows, "So?"  
  
"Money has more power then you think," he said, his voice back to cool and cocky.  
  
She stared at him disgustedly," Money isn't everything.... I'll see you at Kai's house."  
  
He smiled cockily in return, "Sure, just try to keep your hands off Kai well your driving there"  
  
She growled at him again. He put his hands up in mock surrender, "I was just kidding kid...see ya!"  
  
She glared at him once more before running back to Kai's car. Tala was an asshole. The love of money is the root of all evil, as Anna told her once. And she was right. Oh so very right.  
  
------------  
  
Kai had put the hood up and the seats didn't have mini lakes floating on them anymore. He threw the sopping wet towels back into the trunk.  
  
"It's as dry as it's going to get right now," Kai said opening the driver's seat door. Destiny mimicked his movements and slid into the passenger seat. The wet leather stuck to her legs. Short skirts had their downfalls.  
  
Kai started the engine and Destiny waved to Kailee as they left the parking lot. Tala yelled 'Behave kid'. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Kai?" she asked staring out her window.  
  
"Yea?" he answered.  
  
"You know Michael?" she started slowly.  
  
"Yes" she said blunty, turning onto a different street.  
  
"Well, I was wondering...." She said anxiously.  
  
"Wondering what?" he you keep and eye on him for me?" she sighed. That wasn't what she really wanted to say, but it would do.  
  
"What for?" he asked, although he was pretty sure he knew why.  
  
"I, uh...don't want him to ruin me," she said, copying Kai's former words.  
  
"Yea, I will," he answered nodding.  
  
"Thanks" she said, sending him her priceless smile.  
  
"I promise," he added.  
  
------------  
  
"Hey Kai... Tala greeted, "...Destiny"  
  
"Tala" she said just as coldly.  
  
Kailee, sensing the obvious tension, decided to speak up, "You need to put some dry clothes on Des, you're going to catch a cold"  
  
Destiny was pretty sure she already had a cold, but she agreed anyway. She let Kailee pull her to her bedroom.  
  
"What do you want to wear?" Kailee asked, yanking open her closet doors.  
  
"Doesn't mat—Whoa!" she exclaimed. Kailee's wardrobe was huge. She had enough clothes to open a clothing store and more.  
  
"So? Casual or dressy? Skirt or pants? You look the same size as me!" Kailee smiled cheerfully.  
  
Destiny entered the closet. She finally picked out a pair of jeans and a pink shirt.  
  
"Try it on!" Kailee said, "I'm going to get you a hairdryer."  
  
Destiny did so. She looked at herself in Kailee's full-length mirror. The light blue jeans hugged her hips perfectly and the v-neck top fitted just as good.  
  
"Wow, you are sooo pretty!" Kailee squealed, dumping some stuff on her bed, "Come over here, I'm going to do your hair!!!"  
  
"Hey Des, What are you doing tomorrow night?" Kailee asked, brushing out her hair.  
  
"Nothing, why?" Destiny replied.  
  
"We're having a Halloween Party here, want to come?"  
  
Destiny nodded a little, "Sure, sounds like fun."  
  
"Ok, it's semi-formal, I convinced Kai to let me plan it this year!!" she giggled.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there" Destiny smiled. ---------  
  
Kai and Tala were playing pool when the girls entered the room. Kai almost dropped his cue when he saw Destiny. Her hair was half up and put into a messy, but stylish bun. Her bangs framed her pretty face and those clothes looked great on her.  
  
"Hi Kai" she smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Hey" he replied.  
  
"I have to call my mom, I'll be right back" Destiny said, leaving the room.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Kailee asked happily.  
  
"About what?" Kai asked, raising a brow.  
  
Kailee rolled her eyes, "Destiny, I did her hair myself!!"  
  
"Good" Kai smiled a little, "Maybe you can do Tala's hair next?"  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with my hair?" Tala pretended to be offended  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Kailee smiled secretively, "nothing at all"  
  
"Umm, is it ok if I stay here until the storm is over?" Destiny asked hesitantly, reappearing in the door with her hand over the phone's receiver.  
  
Kai nodded, "Sure"  
  
Kailee gave him a look, but said nothing.  
  
"It's ok......yea......love you too......bye" Destiny said, before hanging up the phone.  
  
"What you wanna do?" Destiny asked anyone who was listening.  
  
"We could watch a movie," Kailee suggested. Destiny nodded in approval. The guys put their cues back in the rack.  
  
"I'll pick a movie," Tala said.  
  
"And we'll make popcorn!" Kailee exclaimed, grabbing Destiny.  
  
"Get some drinks Kai," she yelled as they left the room.  
  
-----------  
  
Tala was sitting on a chair when Destiny and Kailee returned with the popcorn. Kailee took a seat on the other armchair, leaving Destiny to sit on the squishy sofa.  
  
Kai gave them all cans of pop and finally they started the movie.  
  
"What movie did you pick Tala?" Kailee asked, stuffing popcorn into her mouth.  
  
"Texas Chainsaw Massacre" he shrugged.  
  
Destiny's eyes widened, "What?!"  
  
"Too scary for you little girl?" Tala taunted.  
  
"No..." she lied through gritted teeth. She hated horror movies, they scared the hell out of her.  
  
Destiny clutched her drink tightly in her hand. She watched the screen wide eyed and scared. She screamed and covered her eyes as more people were murdered.  
  
"I can't watch this" she said shakily, "Turn it off please"  
  
"Now is it too scary for you little girl?" Tala teased.  
  
Destiny nodded giving in, "Yes, turn it off"  
  
When he didn't Kai grabbed the remote out of Tala's hands and turned it off him self.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kailee asked worriedly. Destiny nodded, closing her eyes. Images of the movie flashed in her mind. She quickly reopened her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kai asked. Destiny could see concern in his auburn eyes; that made her feel a little better. Kai was concerned. About her. If she weren't so scared then she would be ecstatic.  
  
"I-I'm fi-ine" she stuttered. They didn't look convinced.  
  
"Tala, get a blanket. Kailee, make sure grandfather isn't home " Kai ordered. They both obeyed. Kai assigned himself a task as well.  
  
Destiny watched them all leave. When she finally realized she was alone, she screamed as loud as she could. Kai came running back into the room.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't leave me alone please," she whispered softly.  
  
Kai nodded, "I'll stay here"  
  
"That really happened Kai" she whispered, "All those people were really killed"  
  
Kai nodded, "Yea"  
  
"How could someone do that? How could you kill so many people? How heartless can you possibly be?" Destiny whispered again.  
  
Kai didn't really know how to respond to that. Luckily, Tala and Kailee both rushed back into the room.  
  
"Here's the blanket" Tala tossed it at Kai. He caught it easily and unfolded the navy blue cover.  
  
"He's not home.... yet" Kailee said, collapsing into her armchair. She put her elbows on her knees and propped her head up in her hands to watch.  
  
Kai gently pushed her down into a lying position and wrapped the blanket around a shivering Destiny.  
  
"Why is she so freaked out, I know lots of girls that are terrified of horror movies, but they've never acted like this before." Tala asked quietly.  
  
Kai shrugged. He knew she was scared of Michael as well. But what did that have to do with the movie?  
  
"Kai, you'd better take her home. He'll be home soon," Kailee told him, looking at her watch.  
  
Kai nodded. He pulled his car keys out from his pocket and tossed them to Kailee. She sent him a quizzical look.  
  
"I can't carry her and open the door at the same time" he stated, lifting up the blonde haired girl easily in his arms and following Kailee out of the room.  
  
"Which car are you taking?" Kailee asked as they entered the garage.  
  
"The blue porche, I guess" Kai answered. He preferred his Mercedes, but it was a little under the weather at the moment.  
  
Kailee opened the door and pushed back the seat so Destiny could lie down. She stepped out of the way to allow Kai to gently place the girl down on the seat.  
  
Taking back his keys, he took his own seat and pulled out of the Hiwatari residence. Kai looked over at Destiny as he drove along the dark and empty street. She had her eyes wide open and was staring into nothingness.  
  
"Destiny" he said softly.  
  
She snapped out of it, "Kai?"  
  
"Yea, I'm taking you home" he told her quietly.  
  
"Ok" she replied meekly.  
  
Kai drove on. Luckily he'd driven her home before and knew where she lived. Pulling to a stop he quickly shoved the keys into his pocket and went to the door and rang the bell.  
  
A blonde haired woman opened the door. There was no doubt, she was Destiny's mother.  
  
"Ms. Springfield?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yes, it's Anna. Anna Springfield" She replied. She looked tired and worried.  
  
"Destiny's mom" Kai stated.  
  
She looked surprised, "Yes, do you know where my daughter is?" she asked hopefully, "She was supposed to be home when the storm was over, but that was over and hour ago."  
  
Kai felt a little guilty. It must have ended when they were watching the movie, "She's in my car"  
  
Anna's eyes widened, "Why is she with you?"  
  
"I'm Kai Hiwatari" he answered, "Kailee's brother"  
  
Anna nodded, "Alright"  
  
Kai carefully lifted Anna's daughter into his arms. Her head fell against his chest, her eyes closed now. She appeared to be asleep.  
  
"Where do you want me to put her?" Kai asked.  
  
"On her bed please" Anna said ascending up the stairs, "Follow me"  
  
Anna led him into Destiny's bedroom. He lay her down on top of her bed, still wrapped in his blue blanket. Anna shut off the lights and Kai followed her out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Thank you for bringing her home" Anna smiled tiredly.  
  
"It was no prob---"Kai was cut off my Destiny screaming again. They both went hurtling back into her room.  
  
Destiny was out of bed, the blanket lying on the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Anna flicked the lights on quickly.  
  
"Kai" Destiny shrieked, running towards him. She clung to him tightly, crying into his shoulder.  
  
He started to pry her off, but Anna looked at him through hope filled eyes. Instead he wrapped his arms around her, pulling the frightened girl into his arms.  
  
Destiny felt Kai's strong arms around her, protecting her. She felt like nothing could ever hurt her. Safe. Secure. Warm.  
  
Kai could feel her start to relax in his arms. She whimpered slightly, but soon stopped shaking and went limp against him. He picked her up gently again and laid her back into bed, placing the blanket over her.  
  
"Why is she so terrified?" Anna asked anxiously after they had returned downstairs.  
  
"I don't know" Kai said honestly.  
  
"What did she do when she was at your house?" Anna questioned timidly.  
  
"We watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre" Kai replied, "We didn't finish it though because Destiny was so scared"  
  
"Oh dear" Anna sat down on the nearby chair, "That's why"  
  
Kai had no idea what she was talking about, "Pardon?"  
  
"Destiny's father is currently in Texas. His job moves him around a lot, we hardly ever see him" Anna explained sadly.  
  
"So she thinks something happened to him then" Kai said to himself. That made enough sense.  
  
Anna nodded, "And it's a true story, the true ones are the most scary because it's real."  
  
Kai didn't say anything. Glancing at his watch he realized he had to get home.  
  
"I have to get going" Kai said hastily.  
  
"Ok, Thanks again Kai." Anna said, waving to him from the doorstep, "She'll be alright!"  
  
Kai proceeded to his car. Driving home he realized something. He'd been concerned about her. Him. Concerned. About her. He'd never been concerned about anyone really, except Kailee and maybe Tala. But they were like his family...Destiny was Kailee's friend. That's why he cared. But the truth was, she was becoming his friend too.  
  
#############################  
  
I'm done!! One to the next chappie! Anyway I know I may have been a little overdramatic with the whole movie thing. But think about it. She hates horror movies, they scare the hell outa her, it's a true story and her dad happens to be in the same place it happened. And then she's also scared of Michael. That's a lot of fear. Enough to scare me to death, what about you?  
  
ANYWAY!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.....please?? puppy dog eyes 


	5. Living Nightmare

Ok, I've come to a conclusion. I am going to change my story to POVs, but since it'll take some time to rewrite the previous chapters, I'm going to keep working ahead. I'll do this chapter then chapter 1, then the 6th chapter and so on. Got it? Anyway I'm not rewriting everything. A lot of it will still be third person, but yea. I guess you'll see when I finish then...

**Chapter 5- Living Nightmare**

_Destiny's POV_

I walked into math class late. Over half an hour late actually. I'd slept in somehow and mom didn't bother to try waking me up to get to school. Apparently I scared her to death last night. I scared myself even more.

So now I stood inside the doorway facing a very annoyed teacher and a large class of students. One of them being Kai. One of the three people I was dreading to see. I was really embarrassed after last night. Why did I have to freak out so much? Ugh, I wish I knew.

"Good Morning Destiny" Ms. Stokes smiled, interrupting my thoughts.

"umm, Good morning" I replied hesitantly. I didn't like the way Ms.Stokes was smiling at me right now. She had this evil kind of witchy look, if that makes sense.

"How nice of you to come to class" Ms. Stoke said in the same unnerving tone, "You're only what, half an hour late??"

"I'm sorry Ms.Stokes, but I...." I started to explain, but I was cut off. Go figure.

"I don't want to hear it, detention after school." Ms. Stokes said crossly.

"But I have to..." I was cut off yet again by my impossible teacher.

"No buts, you have detention." Ms. Stokes snapped, "And don't skip it this time young lady"

A few people chuckled. I nodded ruefully and took my seat behind my bestest friend in the whole wide world...Kate. Wonderful, wonderful Kate. God I wish she'd leave and never come back.

"Alright let's continue" Ms. Stokes carried on the lesson.

Kai was staring at me. I smiled gloomily at him before opening my textbook in front of me. I didn't really want to talk to him. I was kind of scared of what he'd say to me. Of all people to be there, it had to be Kai. Man I hate my life sometimes.

My dad had called this morning; or rather mom had called and told him to call back. I found that kind of pointless, but mom's weird like that. Anyway, I relaxed when I heard his voice. He was all right. How stupid I was to think something bad had happened to him. But that movie was the scariest one I had ever seen...and it was based on a true story. I shook the images out of her head. The last thing I needed right now was to scare myself to death...again.

After class ended Kai was still there, which was surprising in itself. But what surprised me more was that he stayed to talk to me.

"You all right?" he asked as I shoved everything in my backpack. I hadn't had time to go to my locker before class. Not that it really would have made a difference.

"I'm fine," I answered, making sure not to look him in the eye, "But now I have detention AND I have to pick up Tommy"

"I'll pick him up," Kai offered. I stared at him in surprise. Was he serious? Of course he was...it was Kai after all.

"Really? Thanks. You'll have to convince him I sent you though," I smiled thankfully.

"You have a note or something?" Kai asked as we walked out the door.

"No, I'll give you something at lunch, er, English" I said. He was with all his friends at lunch, he probably didn't want me there...

"Lunch is fine, you know where to find me," he said disappearing through the crowded hallway.

I watched him leave. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? I shrugged to myself; he didn't need a reason to be nice. He was just helping one of his sister's friends....

------------

_Normal POV_

At lunch Destiny sat with Mark and Cassidy as usual, but she was much more cheerful today. She'd managed to block out the movie by keeping herself busy and not giving herself time to think. It also helped that she KNEW her father was ok.

"Hey Cassidy?" Destiny asked her friend after she finished her diet coke.

"mmhmm?" Cassidy mumbled through a mouthful of pasta.

"Can you help me take this off?" She tugged at the locket around her neck.

Cassidy swallowed, "Sure" she unclipped the locket and handed it to it's owner.

"Why are you taking it off?" Cassidy asked curiously, returning to her lunch.

"I need it for something" she said, "it's nothing really," she added to avoid more questions.

Cassidy shrugged and forked some more pasta into her mouth.

"I'm done. I'll be right back. Hurry and finish so we can go to music" Destiny told them as she left the table. Mark and Cassidy glanced at each other blankly before shrugging it off.

Kai was, as usual, sitting at the very centre of the cafeteria. And, as usual, he surrounded by a lot of people. She approached him cautiously, avoiding everyone around her.

"Hi Kai" she said to get his attention.

"Hey Destiny" he replied casually looking up at her from his seat.

"Umm, here. This will work" she handed over the locket.

Kai inspected it briefly, "You sure?"

"Positive, but don't lose it, ok?" she said, glancing down at her precious possession. It had been her grandmother's and she'd given it to Destiny before she died. Destiny had only been 4 though, and she hardly remembered her grandmother.

Kai nodded in reply.

"So uh, what's this for anyway?" Tala asked, taking it from Kai. He'd been sitting next to Kai the whole time.

"Nothing important Tala, give it to him please" Destiny pleaded quietly.

Tala, as expected, didn't listen. Instead he opened the locket. On one side, there was a picture of her family and the other...the other was blank. He gave her a curious look.

She snatched it out of his hands; "You are soo annoying" she glared.

"At least I don't cry over chainsaws" Tala shrugged. A smirk tucked at the corner of his lips.

Destiny stepped back. That was a low shot. She dumped the locket back in Kai's hands.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Destiny glowered at him.

Tala laughed, "Oh really, I believe I saw it"

Destiny didn't say anything. He wouldn't understand anyway, "I hate you". She glared coldly at him, "I hate you so much"

And she left. Tala watched her leave. He believed her; she really did hate him. And for some reason that bothered him.

----------

Destiny was in a crappy mood all afternoon, no thanks to a certain red haired jerk. In English, she wouldn't even look at Tala. Not that he really cared anyway.

The end of the day was no better though. When she arrived at her locker, Mark was waiting for her.

"Hi" he gave her a small wave. She nodded in return.

"Your locker's at the other side of the school" she told him, clicking in her combination.

"I know," he answered, watching her dump all her books inside her misshapen locker, "You should probably do something about this dent"

She stepped back to observe her locker, "Probably, anyway what do you want?"

"Do I need a reason to visit a friend after school?" Mark pouted.

Destiny laughed, "You look adorable when you pout like that"

Mark winced, "Never again. Puppies are adorable, not me"

Destiny laughed again, "But your just like a cute little puppy" she said as if he were two years old.

"Hey! You're ruining my manly image" Mark exclaimed pulling a face.

"What manly image?" she retorted raising a brow.

"Hey, I resent that---- look who it is" Mark's voice was full of distaste. Destiny looked over her shoulder to see Michael approaching them.

"Hey there" he smirked slyly.

"Go away" she ordered, her eyes hard.

"I hear you're going to Kai's party tonight" he said casually ignoring her demand.

"What of it" she asked coldly but she was a little curious about what he had to say.

"Well well, I guess I'll see you there baby" he winked seductively at her.

Mark looked completely disgusted, "Get the fuck away from her"

"Or what?" Michael asked amusedly turning his attention to the smaller boy.

Mark didn't say anything. It all happened so fast. Mark punched Michael in the face and Michael hit him back. Destiny watched in horror as the two boys were now throwing punches wildly at each other.

"Stop it! STOP IT BOTH OF YOU" she screamed to no avail. She looked helplessly around. Michael was a lot bigger then Mark. He was going to get hurt if she didn't do something.

Taking a deep breath Destiny grabbed her backpack and swung it around hitting Michael in the back of the head. He stumbled backwards and Destiny took the opportunity to grab Mark and run down the hallway, dragging him behind her.

Turning the corner the last thing she heard from Michael was a burst of laughter.

"Ok, you go home before he comes back Mark. I have detention," she said as she left him at the front doors.

She headed to math class to serve her detention. Ms. Stokes was sitting behind her desk marking some tests.

"Well, well, we showed up" she said, looking surprised.

Destiny nodded and put her head down on her desk. She watched the clock as time slowly ticked away.

_Destiny's POV_

My detention finally ended. About time. I practically ran out of the room.

I was surprised at the number of students that were still in the school. It was half an hour since school ended. Did these people have no lives or something? I searched for Kai and finally found him sitting in the front lobby, Tommy cheerfully beside him.

I got a little closer, but managed to make sure they didn't see me. I listened silently to their conversation.

"And then we went swimming in his pool. Robby has a big pool. Do you have a pool?" Tommy exclaimed happily.

Kai nodded, "Yea, I have a pool. It has a water slide"

"Really!!?" Tommy squealed, his eyes wide in excitement.

"Yep, maybe you can go swimming there sometime" Kai offered with a shrug, earning a huge smile from the little boy.

"Yea!!!! I'll have to ask mommy or Dessy though. Robby doesn't have a water slide. That's so cool" Tommy said enthusiastically. He was almost standing up on the bench.

I smiled to myself. This was the best thing that had happened to me all week. I felt something stir in my heart. An extremely contented feeling. It was like...well I can't really explain it.

Shrugging it off, I watched as Kai continued to listen to Tommy's babbling. He was actually pretty good with kids in his own way. I finally decided to intervene.

"Hey guys" I smiled as I stepped out of my hiding spot.

"Dessy!!!!!!" Tommy squealed, jumping off the bench and running to give me a hug.

"Hey there" I smiled fondly at him. He let go and grabbed my hand.

"Thanks so much Kai" I sent him a grateful smile.

"No problem, I'll see you tonight" he said tossing me the locket before heading out the door. I looked down at it. It felt more important to me now than ever.

"By Kai!!!!" Tommy hollered after him as I pocketed the delicate silver chain.

I took my hyper brother home. He talked to me the whole way about Kai. 'Kai's so cool, I wanna be like Kai.' Was all I heard. But it didn't bother me in the least. I was actually thrilled that Tommy liked him so much. Maybe a little too thrilled...

------------

"We're home," I shouted as me and Tommy stepped through our front door.

"I'm in the kitchen," Anna yelled back. Dumping our stuff on the ground, we walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you so late?" mom asked, washing another dish in the sink.

"I had detention" I shrugged, plopping down in a chair, "I was late for class"

"I see" mom answered.

"Mom, can I go to a party tonight?" I asked hopefully. I really, really wanted to go.

mom dried her hands off with a dishtowel, and joined her kids at the table.

"Whose party?" mom asked in a motherly manner. She's so protective of me.

I rolled my eyes, "Kailee's having a Halloween party"

"Alright, I suppose you can go" she smiled.

I thanked mom quickly and went to look through my stuff for something to wear. Ok, semi formal. I only had a couple fancy dresses to start with.

Some time later I found myself in front of my mirror. I'd decided on a baby blue spaghetti strap dress with a low back. It was tight and flowed gently ending just above my knees. Silver opened-toed heels were strapped onto my feet and I'd styled my hair into soft waves and clipped on silver earrings and my beloved locket.

I looked pretty good. With one last look in the mirror I left for the party.

-----------

_Kai's POV_

I had to admit. Kailee had done a pretty good job on the party. Buffet tables lined the walls and a stage was positioned at the far side of the room. One of Tala's girlfriends was currently singing up there. God, she was horrible. There was a band coming later, but it was Karaoke until than.

Tala had dragged me with him to stand beside the stage. He was smiling at the disaster on stage, his arms around two other girls. That's Tala for you. Great guy, but he can't keep a girl for more then a week. Not that it bothers him. He has girls throwing themselves at him. So do I, but I don't enjoy it like him.

I sighed as another cheerleader came over. They never leave. One goes, another comes.

"Would you like to dance Kai?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes furiously.

"No"

She glared at me, "What's wrong with you? I'm Rose Katari, you can't turn me down"

Rose Katari, one of Kate's best friends. Wait a second. I had an idea. Getting rid of her would be a breeze.

"What would Kate do if she knew what you were doing?" I asked her, pleased at the horrified expression that crossed the red haired girl's face.

"Uh, well, she wouldn't, uh, care at all." She stammered. Yea right. Kate would murder her and we both knew it.

"I have to go, I'll, uh, see you later" she said quickly before scurrying off. Kate has her uses sometimes.

I turned back to Tala when something caught my eye. A baby blue figure walked through the entrance. It took me a moment to realize who it was.

"What are you staring at man?" Tala asked me now that the singing had stopped, "Oh, her. Why is she here anyway?"

"Destiny? She's friends with my sister" I told him blankly. For reason I was happy to see her. Ugh, god. I really have to get out more. She's just another girl, like all the rest. That's it. All there is to it. If only I could make myself really believe that.

It was weird. I had no idea why I offered to pick up her brother, aside from the fact that Kailee wouldn't have been too thrilled with me if I didn't. I shook my head. I did't want to think about her, she's nothing to me.

"Yea I know that man, but why is she here?" he rolled his eyes. I stared at him blankly. God he can be so dense sometimes.

"Because she's friends with my sister" I sighed. He still didn't seem to get it, "...She got invited by my sister"

"Oh, yea, right" Tala laughed. I shook my head, a smirk on my face. Yea, Tala, my best friend. I'm the smart one and he's the idiot.

I just managed to catch sight of Destiny leaving the room.

I watched as Tala complimented the girl endlessly on how well she sang. And I thought Tala was an honest man.

I wasn't interested in Tala and his three girlfriends so I went over to Ray, Michael and some other friends.

"Hey man, great party" Ray grinned, a pink haired girl tucked under his arm.

"Sure" I answered. I didn't really want to explain that I didn't plan it. Too much effort required there and not enough intelligent people.

"I'll be back later" Michael said, his eyes focused the opposite way.

"Where you going?" Ray asked, although he couldn't care less.

"I have a date" Michael replied with a low chuckle.

That caught my attention. Michael didn't usually get dates, he forced them. I don't know what Tala sees in him. Michael's an asshole.

He nodded good-bye and headed out of the room. It took a moment before it clicked. Destiny had left five minutes ago. Could he? Would he? Crap, I promised her I wouldn't let him hurt her. Damn, why did I have to be so nice to her.

"Kai, I can't find Destiny. She said she was going to the bathroom like 10 minutes ago, but I can't find her," Kailee said worriedly, snapping Kai out of his thoughts.

"I'll find her," I said as I hurried out of the room. I raced up the stairs. Where the hell could she be? I searched frantically through the rooms. She had to be somewhere. I just had to find that somewhere.

--------

_Destiny's POV_

I was really bored downstairs, so I told Kailee I was going to the bathroom and went upstairs to get some peace and quiet.

I found a little room. It had a small daybed, a bookshelf and some tables and chairs scattered around. A large circle rug lay in the middle and a balcony door was the only thing lining the opposite wall.

I opened the door and the moonlight flooded instantly into the room. It was a gorgeous night. The stars were bright and the moon was full.

"Nice view, isn't it?" I jumped. Who was there? I tried to see into the room but it was dark. I knew I should have turned on the lights.

"Who's there?" I asked loudly. I was horrified at what came through the door.

"Hey Destiny" he said in that annoyingly sly voice of his, "I thought you could use some company"

Yea, company would have been nice. But the last person I wanted here was him.

"No thanks" I said briskly, turning my back to Michael.

A small gasp escaped my mouth as I felt his arms encircle my waist and pull me against him.

"Let go," I ordered harshly, struggling against his grasp. It was pointless though. He was at least three times stronger then me. I really wish I had taken self-defense lessons.

"Now why would I do that?" he said huskily into my ear.

Ok, I had a million reasons why. Unfortunately my voice was currently gone. I managed to choke out a small whimpering sound.

"I like you canaslut" he smirked spinning me around to face him. That's great, I certainly didn't like him.

I suddenly felt his lips on mine. I struggled against him again, horrified. His kiss was rough and I felt him bruising my lips. I wanted him to stop, I pushed away from him. To my surprise it worked. I hurried toward the door, but he grabbed my wrist and I was pulled, hurling back into his chest.

"Come on, the fun's just starting!" he laughed, I felt a chill run down my spine.

He pushed me roughly against the brick wall and it started all over again. Only this time he moved his lips down my neck to my collarbone. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding when he pulled back for a moment.

He trailed a finger up my arm and let it rest on my shoulder over the strap of my dress. I stared up at him, eyes wide. Panicking and scared.

It happened really fast. He ripped the straps off my dress and ran his hands down back until they rested on my behind. His body pressed me hard against the wall. I found it hard to breathe. My hair fell messily into my eyes, which were clouded with tears.

I heard another rip and another. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see him; I didn't want to feel him. I tried to put myself into a happy place. But the only thing I could think about was him ripping the top of my dress and putting his hands on my chest. I whimpered again. I don't know why. It didn't make me feel any better.

"Back off" I heard a voice. I opened my eyes slowly. Relief flooded through me when I saw who it was.

"We're busy man" Michael answered returning to me. I closed my eyes again, I didn't want Kai to see this. I didn't want him to know.

"I'm warning you, get your hands off her" Kai demanded. I opened one eye to look at him. I was shocked; I'd never seen him so angry. His eyes were dark, swirling with anger and disgust.

Was he disgusted with me? For letting Michael...for letting him. I never wanted to hear that name again.

Michael glowered at him, but reluctantly let go of me. I pressed my back against the wall. Maybe if I pressed hard enough I'd fall through and I'd wake up and this would all be a dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare, a horrible nightmare.

"Get out of here" Kai said quietly, but his voice was cold and ruthless. I'd never seen him like this. It scared me, he scared me.

Michael obeyed. I slid down the wall as soon as he was gone and buried my face in my hands. And I cried.

Kai gently lifted me to my feet. I threw myself at him, crying into his shirt.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, his expression blank. But I could see worry in his eyes, and it was comforting.

I nodded. He gave me a disbelieving look. I tried to smile for him, but instead I started to sob again.

Why me? Ever since I moved to Japan my life has been a living nightmare. Everything had gone wrong. I made an enemy on the first day of school. And of all people to make an enemy with it had to be the meanest bitch on the planet. And then almost everyone in the school hated me and I was canaslut. And then I freak out over a stupid movie and then I almost get raped. What a wonderful place to live.

And that's when I felt Kai wrap his arms around me and everything went away. I let him gently rock me back and forth until everything went dark.

Kai's POV

I looked down at the sleeping girl. Her cheeks were tear-streaked and her dress torn. I was surprised it stayed on. The straps were gone, the back was ripped and so was the bottom and a little at the top.

I sighed, talk about déjà vu. It was like a repeat of the movie only reality. I was going to kill Michael. Such a sick bastard.

I carefully placed my jacket on her shoulders before lifting her up and carrying her out of the room.

"Oh my god. Where is she? Is she alright? " Kailee gasped after I told her what happened.

"She's fine. She's asleep in my room" I answered in my normal calm and collective voice. But it was only a voice. I wasn't calm that was for sure.

"I saw Michael go into the party room, but I thought he's just come back from the bathroom or something," Kailee said quietly.

"Thanks" I replied as I hurried past her to find him. I finally did. He was with the same guys only Tala was with them now. I walked up to them, my hand clenched into a fist.

"Oh hey Kai" Tala greeted. But I ignored him. Eyeing Michael I swiftly punched him hard in the face.

Everything went quiet. Everyone was watching.

"Whoa man, what was that for?" Tala asked, a shocked expression on his face.

I stared hard at him and he nodded in reply. I didn't get angry very often and he knew that.

"Kai man, come on, I was just having some fun" Michael said as he stood back up, rubbing his eye. I was pleased to see he would have a nice black eye in the morning.

"I don't think she was having fun" I glared, hitting him again.

"What's it to you? She's just some girl. You never cared before" Michael said, as blood dripped from his nose.

I froze. He was right. I knew he did it, but I never did anything before. I never really cared. I was disgusted, but I never really cared.

Then I saw Kailee and how worried she was. Of course that's why I did it. Kailee really liked Destiny. I went to hit him again when a quiet voice sounded.

"Kai, please don't" she said, her voice quiet but echoing in the silent hall.

I looked over my shoulder to see Destiny. God, she was supposed to be sleeping. She's so complicated.

She was still wearing my jacket over her ruined dress, "It's not really helping"

Maybe she was right. But Michael deserved it, more then anyone. Sighing I stepped back from the wounded guy.

"What are you doing? Your supposed to be sleeping" I said coldly to her.

She smiled, "I will" she turned around to leave. She paused before leaving, "Thanks Kai" she told me softly and I watched her disappear through the doorway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, I'm done. Hmm, I've done better that's for sure. Wow I'm being pretty hard on poor Destiny. But don't worry, things will get better!!...after they're done getter worse!. MWUAHAHA. Ahem..anyway. Tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? I've never done POV's before. I think I made Kai a little OOC in this chapter. I'm gonna try to put him back to his usual self in the next!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ

Xoxo

Angel


	6. Surprise!

I had the hugest writer's block, but I came up with an idea for this chapter and it'll tie into the next few. I think I know how this rest of the story is going to go, but it's not for sure. I haven't really planned anything out yet, sorry for the wait though!! Oh and you know how I said it was going to get worse before it gets better? Well I sorta lied, hehe don't kill me plz!. It's going to get a little better in the middle of this chapter, then worse, ok? So it wasn't that big of a lie...forgive me???

Oh, and by the way Kailee is pronounced Kaylee, not kylie.

**Chapter 6- Surprise!**

_Destiny's POV_

As soon as I walked into school, everything felt different. The stares, the whispers, the pity looks. They knew. Of course they knew, I wondered if they knew what really happened. I couldn't wait to here how the story had been twisted against me. I scowled as I trudged through the hall.

"Good Morning Destiny" Kate smiled as I walked into my math room.

I looked up at the brunette. Did she just call me Destiny? Ok, something was wrong with her.

"Umm, good morning" I replied suspiciously.

She sent me a wicked smile as she sat down.

Math class went by slower then usual. If I looked at anyone they would send me this weird look of sympathy or disapproval. I could never tell the difference.

Lunchtime was even worse. As I was walking down the hallway Kate and her two sidekicks Rose and Chelsea ambushed me.

"So Destiny, did you have fun at the party last night?" Rose smirked causing the other girls to laugh. Some people stopped in the halls to watch. Jeez, I wish they wouldn't, people are so nosey.

"It was great" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Aww, are you feeling alright? I know boys don't touch you very often, you must have been scared" Kate said loudly. Some people snickered.

I clenched my fists. God I wanted to hit her, but being suspended wasn't going to help me.

"Down right terrified actually, but luckily Kai was there to save me" I whispered so only she could here me. And did she ever.

"I told you to stay away from him, he's mine honey" Kate hissed, lowering her voice.

I laughed bitterly, "I don't think so, he doesn't seem to like you much"

"That doesn't matter. He's still mine" she smirked.

What was that supposed to mean? She couldn't make him like her. What the hell was she up to?

"What makes you say that?" I asked curiously folding my arms over my chest.

"Well that's my little secret," she answered, touching a finger to her lips.

"We'll see about that" I retorted as I pushed past her down the hall, leaving the giggling cheerleaders behind. I didn't know what she was talking about, and I really didn't want to.

English class was the biggest surprise of my life. Well not really, but it was a pretty big one all the less.

"Alright listen up" Harold barked at the class, "The school has decided to send a group of eleventh graders to Canada for a week."

I was so shocked; I almost fell off my chair.

"Only Students who have contributed largely to this school will be enabled to go. I have the list here."

I felt my hopes drop. I didn't fit into that category.

"Kai Hiwatari , Tala Valkov, Kate Hiramaki , Rose Katari, Cassidy Jones, Mark Brown, Jane Fertido, Keiko Ling, Ray Kon, Mariah Pink, Yanni Watika, Michael King, John Davids, Justin Oklawi, Brian Cole and Destiny Springfield....please go to the library for a meeting right now."

Saying I was surprised would be a huge understatement. How could I be on that list? I had never done anything for this school. How was it even possible?

But slowly I started to smile. I was going back. I didn't even realize who was accompanying me.

_Normal POV_

Destiny slid into the seat between Mark and Cassidy. Everyone was seated along the table in the centre of the library. She smiled excitedly at each of them before turning her attention to the principal.

Principal Dickenson cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. Once the room was completely silent, he began.

"As you have already been informed, you have the chance to go to Canada for a week."

He paused just to make sure he still had everyone's attention, "it was not easy to chose such a small number of students to go, but all of you have a good reason for being allowed to go"

Destiny noticed him staring at her as he said that.

"Anyway, I have a package here for each of you, with persmission slips and such. They have to be in by the end of next week or you shan't be going. The trip is set for the second week of December, but we have to make hotel accommodations upon other things."

Murmurs of understanding echoed through the room. The principal nodded in approval and handed a package to everyone around the table.

Destiny opened hers eagerly. Inside were a few permission slips, health forms, you know, the usual. She cast them off to the side. Instead she pulled out the pamphlets, schedule and other interesting papers.

Flipping through the daily schedule it went as follows

Sunday: get settled in Toronto

Monday: CN Tower (I've never been here, so if I get it wrong, don't kill me, k?)

Tuesday: Toronto Zoo (I realize they're 16, but the zoo can be fun for teens too!!!)

Wednesday: Art Museum (Is there an art museum in Toronto?)

Thursday: Clubbing (it's like a karaoke kind of club thing, I'll explain later)

Friday: Niagara Falls

Saturday: it's a surprise!

Sunday: leave Canada

(A/N: For all you non-canadians, all these places are in Ontario, because that's where I live so I sorta know what's there, even though I live no where near Toronto! But I've been there a few times!!!)

Destiny left school in a hurry, she wanted to tell her mother all about this!!!

"Mom, are you here?" she yelled when she burst through the front door.

A voice answered from the kitchen, "Yea, I'm in here Des"

Destiny raced down the small hall and appeared in the kitchen door entrance in a matter of seconds.

Her mother chuckled lightly, "how was your day?"

"It was great mom, guess what?" she exclaimed, sitting herself down in the seat across from her mothers.

"What?"

"This!" she exclaimed, thrusting the package down in front of the wavy-haired woman.

Taking her time, to Destiny's annoyance, Anna pulled the contents out and examined them all before turning back to her daughter.

"A trip to Canada" she said, not the least bit surprised.

Destiny stared suspiciously at her mother, "Mom, did you already know about this or something?"

"Why would you think that?" Anna answered innocently.

"You don't seem surprised" Destiny accused her childish mother.

"I'm surprised" She tried to keep a straight face, but it failed and Anna started laughing.

"So?" Destiny asked impatiently.

"Oh alright, I was talking about it to your Principal, he's an old friend of my father's and it came up. I asked him if you could go because it would mean everything to you, so he agreed" she explained.

Well that certainly explained why she was going, but it hardly seemed fair. She didn't deserve to go like the other kids. But then again, the only thing Kate probably contributed was money and it wasn't even hers, so she really didn't deserve to go, did she? Trying to figure that out made her head hurt.

Shaking it off, she decided to go over to Cassidy's for the night and walk to school with her the next morning.

"I'm exhausted," Destiny said, stifling a yawn.

"Well that's what you get for not getting any sleep" Cassidy scolded her.

Destiny giggled, "God, you sound like my mother"

"I do not!" Cassidy argued, crossing her arms over her chest, trying hard not to smile.

"Whatever you say....mom" Destiny said, before they both burst out giggling.

"Are you two drunk or something?" the girls jumped at the voice. Destiny whirled around to come face to face with Mark.

"We're not drunk, we're just tired" Destiny corrected him.

"Yea, because that has a connection..." said Mark sarcastically.

"Being tired makes you hyper!" The blonde exclaimed placing her hands on her hips

Mark made a face. That made a lot of sense (A/N: It's true, when ever I'm really tired I get really hyped up!!! it's weird...)

Destiny handed in her forms to Principal Dickenson at lunchtime. Already she couldn't wait to leave.

The next few weeks went by slower than ever and Destiny felt like December would never come. Finally, it was December 1, less then a week away from the trip.

Running down the hall, Destiny accidentally ran into something, or rather someone. She fell backwards on her backside. She looked up to see Tala gazing down at her, a bemused expression on his face.

"You really got to stop running into me kid" Tala smirked, shaking his head.

She glared up at him and then at the mess on the floor. Her books and pencil case were lying all over, and stray sheets and pencils were thrown out, laying in a scattered mess.

She sighed in defeat, so much for being to music on time. Ignoring the redhead towering over her, she slowly gathered up all of her stuff. She was already going to be late, no point in rushing now.

Then she stopped, Tala was in her music class, he was late too, "Why aren't you in class?"

He looked down at her like she was crazy, "I'm not going to class, I've got better things to do kid, see ya round"

And he proceeded down the hall toward the cafeteria. "Thanks for the help" she grumbled as she picked up the rest of her stuff.

The next day wasn't any better, and neither was the next. She could have sworn the school had something against her as she walked to her locker, only to find that her locker had no door.

So she was late for math class, as she had to find the principal and get her locker fixed. She finally decided to skip math. There was only 10 minutes left anyway. She went to the girl's bathroom and sat on top of the toilet in the stall that was out of order and did her English homework she was supposed to do last night.

She was in the middle of explaining the meaning of some shitty poem when she heard a bunch of giggles come pouring into the room.

"Oh my god really?" one of them squealed, "I thought it was just a stupid rumour"

Another girl answered, "Yea, she said it was for real"

"Well Kate is always right" the third and last girl assured them.

Destiny leaned forward a little to listen. What were they talking about? Kate was definitely NOT always right, actually she was rarely right.

"Wow, Destiny doesn't know what's coming to her" the first girl spoke again.

"I know, I kind of feel sorry for her though, I heard she really wants to go on this trip," the second girl said sadly.

The third one laughed, "Who cares, it'll be hilarious"

They all giggled again, "I can't wait to see her face when she gets blamed for trashing the principal's office"

"No one will believe her though, they'll all think she's guilty with no one to back her up."

"It's not like anyone really likes her anyway, trying to steal Kate's guy and everything"

"She'll get what she deserves," the first girl said and then the door closed and they were gone.

Destiny couldn't believe what she heard. She was going to be framed? No, she wasn't, she was going on that trip, whether Kate wanted her there or not.

At lunch, Destiny whispered to Mark and Cassidy about what she heard. They were as shocked as she was at first.

"She's really going to do that?" Cassidy asked bewildered.

Destiny shook her head firmly, "No, because I won't let her"

"I have an idea," Mark said and both girls turned to him, hopeful expressions plastered on their faces.

"Today is Thursday, we're leaving on Sunday. That leaves only tomorrow for her to frame you." he said.

Destiny stared blankly at him, "Yea, so?"

He rolled his eyes at her stupidity, "She can't frame you unless there's at least some possible evidence. So all you have to do is make sure that you're with someone all day, you know as a witness. A teacher would probably be best" he paused to take a breath as Destiny scowled at his last sentence. Spend the day with a teacher, how fun.

"Look Destiny, I know you hate teachers, but it's only one day" Cassidy encouraged her, reading her mind.

Destiny nodded grimly. If it meant going to Canada for a week, it was worth it.

_Kai's POV_

I half-listened to Tala talking to me. I had no idea what he was saying, but he didn't seem to notice I wasn't paying attention. I was mostly focused on a blonde-haired girl across the room.

She was talking to a teacher, again. All day I'd seen her with the same teacher. It was extremely odd. I knew for a fact that she hated professors. I watched her, my curiosity rising every second.

It wasn't until later that I found out why she had been hanging out with teachers all day.

"Principal Dickenson, I know who did it! I knew who vandalized you office" I heard Kate shriek as I rounded the corner to go to English.

"Who? There will be serious consequences," he said angrily, waiting for her top respond.

"It was that Springfield girl. I saw her Principal, I swear" Kate accused.

"Thank you Kate, I'll speak with her immediately." And he hurried down the hall. I watched as Kate's lips slowly curved into an evil smile.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, startling her.

"Oh Kai baby, she completely ruined his office, I had to turn her in. It was the right thing to do," she said sweetly. I stared back, disgusted.

"Why are you lying to me?" I asked in irritation.

She looked mortified, but I knew it was fake, another lie, "Kai, I'd never lie to you"

I rolled my eyes, "Cut the crap, you framed her"

She strode toward me until she was only two feet away. I wrinkled my nose, she was wearing too much perfume.

"What if I did? Everyone will believe me, not her," Kate said, a sly smile etched onto her lips.

I smirked down at her; "You'd be surprised" was the last thing I said before walking past her to find the angry principal.

I stopped at the next corner only to see Principal Dickenson, the vice principal, the secretary AND the janitor glaring down at Destiny.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The janitor snapped.

"I didn't do it" she shrugged.

"Then who did?" the principal demanded.

I noticed she didn't really know what to tell him. If she did say it was Kate they'd never believe her.

"I don't know. I was with a bunch of teachers all day, even ask them. I don't even know what exactly happened," she said innocently.

The principal seemed to take her words into consideration, "Fine, but if you find out, you come straight to me, got it?"

She nodded quickly and watched them turn around the corner and out of sight. I watched as her whole body seemed to relax and a small smile played at her lips.

"Oh, hey Kai" she greeted, as she finally saw me.

"Hi" I mumbled in reply.

"I'll see you on Sunday, oh and tell Kate she better not try that again" she smiled and took off the same direction the principal had. She was smart, I had to give her that. But, I wondered if she was smart enough to beat Kate. Kate definitely had no brain, but she had money and power. And that was something Destiny didn't have.

I debated whether or not I should follow or go to class. Listen to Harold bark at us or interfere in other people's business. Neither sounded very appealing. I'm not the kind of person that sticks my nose where it doesn't belong. I like my privacy, and I wouldn't want someone following me, so I decided against both options and simply went to the library to wait for the final meeting about the trip to start.

_Destiny's POV_

When I entered the library for the meeting, Kai was the only one there. I looked at him as he sat at the table, and tried to decide where I should sit.

I finally took a seat directly across from him. I knew he was watching me as I draped my jean jacket over the back of my chair and dumped my bag beside me. I finally met his gaze.

"You're here early" I commented. I didn't really know what to say to him. After all what do you say to a guy that saves you, but hardly says a word to you?

He nodded in reply. So much for a vocal answer.

I drummed my fingers on the table absentmindedly, trying to think of something good to say. A question popped into my head.

"Hey Kai?"

"Yea" he answered dully.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded in reply. Tall, dark and mysterious. Maybe not so dark, but when I think about it, dark kind of suits him.

"Do you remember when I was at your house and we were watching, er, that movie," I said slowly, stumbling across the last few words.

He nodded again. God, you'd think it would kill him to use his voice.

"Your grandfather, why did you not want him to see me there?" I asked, my voice becoming quieter with each word.

He looked a little surprised, but then his expression went blank again. I wondered why he was so, so distant yet so close. It was strange, but I think that's why he caught my interest. Of course, I don't like him like him, he doesn't even consider me a friend, does he?

He was slow to answer, "He wouldn't have been too pleased"

I knew that wasn't the whole truth, but I didn't press it. I had another question for him anyway.

"Kai. Do you consider me a friend?" I asked. I tried to keep my voice empty, but I knew it sounded hopeful none the less.

He stared at me for what seemed like forever, when he opened his mouth to answer, the doors banged open.

I jumped at the sudden loud sound. I instantly glared at the approaching figure.

"Hey man, ugh, not you again" Tala said, staring down at me in annoyance, "Your always around, Kai hates you kid, you annoy the shit outa him, just leave him alone"

What was I supposed to say to that? I kept my face blank, but really what he said hurt me more than it should. Why did I feel like crying? Kai didn't like me, that was no surprise, why would he give a shit about me?

I looked up at the clock; I still had ten minutes before the meeting.

"Fine..." I said quietly as I stood up, "I'm sorry I've bothered you all year Kai. I never meant to burden you. It's not your fault I can't handle movies or bullies. If it ever happens again just ignore me, ok? I'll be fine. Bye"

I never gave him time to respond, I was out of the library before he could blink. I stopped and slid down the wall outside the door. Tears stung at my eyes, but I was determined to not let them fall. I wasn't going to cry over nothing.

"Destiny are you alright??" I looked up to see Kailee's worry filled eyes.

I smiled for her, "Yea, I'm great"

She sat down next to me and put her arms around me in a tight hug. I hugged her back willingly.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked me.

I couldn't possibly tell her, so I lied instead, "I'm just waiting for my friends to get here for the meeting"

I could tell she didn't believe me and I felt bad for lying to her. But I didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Ok, I have to get back to class though, before my teacher yells at me" She said, giving me one last hug before standing up, "See ya"

"Bye" I called after her retreating figure.

Finally Cassidy and Mark did come and we went inside the library. I took my previous seat, only I was careful not to look at Kai or Tala.

"Alright, I'm glad to see you're all going. I have roommates set up. There will be no changes." The principal said, "Also you will be touring in two separate groups, of which have already chosen"

"In room #110 we have Jane Fertido, Keiko Ling, Yanni Watika and Mariah Pink. And in room #112, which I across the hall we have John Davids, Justin Oklawi, Brian Cole and Ray Kon."

"Alright, in room #210 we have Tala Valkov, Kai Hiwatari, Michael King and Mark Brown and in the opposire room, #212 we have Destiny Springfield, Cassidy Jones, Rose Katari and Kate Hiramaki."

"Each room has four beds and two bathrooms. The first travel group consists of the occupants is rooms 110 and 112 and the second group consists of the occupants of 210 and 212. There will be no switching. I will see you all at the airport at 3 am sharp. We have a ten-hour flight ahead of us. If you miss the plane then you will not be going. I'll see you then" And he left the library without another word.

This was not good. Rose and Kate, in my room. Shit. At least I had Cassidy. Mark was even worse off than me. I was scared of what Michael might try to do.

"Mark? You ok?" I asked the stunned boy next to me.

He nodded extremely slowly.

"If it gets too bad, tell Mr.Dickenson please, I'm kind of scared of what Michael might do..." I said concerned for my friend, after all, Michael had almost beaten up the brown haired boy before.

"I will, trust me," he assured her before he and Cassidy gathered their stuff and headed for the door, "See ya" they both said before vanishing through the wooden doors.

Finally realizing I was sitting here pointlessly, I made a move to grab my stuff. But I suddenly felt as if I was being watched. I looked up to see Kai.

We stared at each other for a moment. His auburn eyes locking onto my ocean blue ones.

He was the first to speak, "Tala's not always right" and then he too left the library.

I stared astonished at the door. I felt relieved. I suddenly realized why I wanted to cry when Tala said those horrible words.

I couldn't deny it.

Why did this happen to me?

Nothing ever goes the way I want it.

This can't be happening.

God, it's true.

I like Kai.

That's the chappie for today!!! I don't know if it would actually take ten hours to fly from Japan to Canada, but it does now!! Ahahahaha. I had this in mind since the beginning. Next chapter is about the trip!!. Maybe something else will happen!! Mwuahahaha.

Please review. I love getting reviews. It makes me so happy to see REVIEW ALERT come up in my email inbox!!! So review!!!!! For me? PLEASE!!!

Oh, and can you please help me. You know that schedule thing I made up? Well I put a surprise for Saturday cuz I can't think of anything for them to do that day. If you have any ideas could you please tell me. I could really use some help!!!

Luv you all.


	7. Fear of Falling

I'm sorry, but I'm not too great at the whole past tense, present tense and future tense thing. If I make a mistake, I'm sorry, but English isn't my strong suit. Anyway, here's the next chapter, most of it's in Destiny's POV. There's a lot of arguing between Tala, Kate and Destiny in this chappie. It was fun to write. You even get to see a different side of Cassidy!!

**Chapter 7- Fear of Falling **

_Destiny's POV _

Beep. Beep. Beep. I groaned as I heard the unmistakable sound of my alarm clock going off. I rolled over to get a look at the time and almost rolled out of my bed. The clock read 1:30 am, I slammed off the alarm. I groaned again. Sooooo early.

I tried to lift myself up to get out of bed, but my arms gave way and I dropped back onto the sheets. I snuggled up with my teddy and in my nice warm bed. A few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

"DESTINY GET UP!" I jumped ten feet in the air as my mom hollered at me from my doorway.

"I'm sleeping," I mumbled, rolling over so my back was facing her.

I heard her sigh, "If you don't get up you're going to miss the plane"

I looked at the clock again. 2:30 am. Oh my god! I was supposed to be there for 3am! I threw my sheets back, shivered from the cold air and then ran towards my shower. I finished in five minutes and then looked hastily through my closet for something to wear.

Wait. I looked over at my desk. I'd set out my clothes for today last night. That would save me some time. Thank god I packed last night too.

I quickly put on the dark blue jeans, white and red long-sleeve shirt and red sweater and rushed downstairs for breakfast.

"Destiny, your going to choke on that if you don't slow down" my mother warned me as I shoveled down the pancakes she made me.

Swallowing my orange juice to wash it down, I took a big breath before running back upstairs to get my luggage.

Shoving both suitcases down the stairs, I quickly ran down after them and managed to get them both in the trunk without breaking anything or killing myself. A job well done, If I do say so myself.

"Destiny, I have 15 minutes to get you to the airport and it's a 20 minute drive. Move it" Mom yelled, "I'll be waiting in the car."

I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was still half wet and I just realized I put my shirt on backwards.

I turned it around so the red maple leaf faced the front. I was very proud of my shirt. It looked like a Canadian flag! You couldn't see the red sleeves under my sweater though.

I wasn't quite ready, but I didn't have time to waste so I ran downstairs calling a pointless good-bye to my sleeping brother and slamming the door shut behind me as I hopped into my mom's green voltswagon.

The plane didn't leave until four am. FOUR AM. Man, I was pissed to hear that. I rushed for absolutely nothing. I glared at the principal as he took my bags to be stored in the plane.

On the bright side my hair was now dry from running from the parking lot to the terminal.

I finally got sight of my last two classmates coming towards us. Tala...and Kai. I'd been thinking about him a lot since Friday. So I liked him, it would go away wouldn't it? There was no possible way that we would happen. The more I thought about it, the more hopeless it seemed. Trust me to like the most unattainable guy.

But I sat there admiring him anyway. I loved the way he held himself, strong and proud and the way his bangs always fell into his eyes. He was drop dead gorgeous. God, I need to get out more.

I was grateful when Mark and Cassidy showed up.

"Hey Destiny!" Cassidy said cheerfully as she took a seat next to me on the bench.

"Aren't you chipper this morning," I said gloomily. She laughed.

"You are definitely not a morning person"

I stuck my tongue out at her, "No, I'm just not a wake up at 2 am kind of person"

"Yea, me either" Mark yawned.

We all sat there quietly, and I started to drift to sleep.

Mark shook my shoulders gently, "Destiny, wake up, come on, it's time to go"

I quickly snapped back into reality, "Oh right" I said, stifling a yawn.

I slowly pulled myself up from the bench and stood at the end of the line to wait to get on the plane.

The plane ride would have been exciting if it wasn't so early in the morning. I tried desperately to listen to Cassidy talk about the trip, but I was just so tired that I ended up falling asleep.

"Destiny, wake up" Cassidy said loudly in my ear.

I opened by eyes to see fog filling the windows. We were in a cloud. Turning my head, I faced my friend.

"I'm awake" I smiled.

She grinned back, "we're going to land in 10 minutes, and you'll be able to see Canada as soon as we're out of these clouds"

Sure enough, as soon as the haze cleared you could see land below us.

"Wow, I think we're close to the east coast," I stated in amazement.

Cassidy nodded, her face only inches from the window.

"Hey Cass?" I said.

"Yea?" she responded, still gaping out the window.

"You're kinda sitting on me," I told her.

She giggled, "Sorry"

"Here, you can have the window seat" I said, moving to her seat after she got off of me.

"Thanks a bunch!" she beamed, returning her emerald eyes to the beautiful scene below.

I turned to Mark. He was still asleep. Oh sure, wake me up, but not him.

An idea suddenly formed in my mind.

"Excuse me!" I summoned the flight attendant over.

"What would you like miss?" she asked politely.

"A glass of ice water, make sure there's lots of ice please" I smiled. She nodded and returned within the minute with my water.

"Thank you very much" I smiled sweetly at her.

I looked down at my drink, good, lots of ice cubes. Poor Mark, he even had his shirt tucked in, the idiot wore his uniform today.

I scooped up some of the frozen cubes and carefully dropped them down the back of his shirt.

"Hey Cassidy, watch this!" I pointed to my victim.

"AHHHH" he jumped up trying to get the ice out of his shirt. We laughed hysterically as he danced around in the aisle.

"You should have seen you face!" I exclaimed between giggles.

"Very funny" he grumbled, dropping down in a huff.

I smiled apologetically at him, "Hey, it was just a joke"

I didn't even see it coming as he dumped the rest of my water over my head. I screamed as my hair once again became soaked as well as my sweater.

I glared daggers at him.

It was his turn to laugh, "Hey, it was just a joke"

Cassidy continued to laugh hysterically and we both turned to give her evil smiles.

"Uh, Hey guys..." she said nervously, giving us a small wave.

But before we could get Cassidy, the pilot's voice came through the intercom.

Would everyone please fasten their seat belts, we will be landing very soon 

I obeyed quickly. We looked out the window silently as we hit the ground.

"Hey, it's the CN tower!" I heard someone shout. I smiled; it was great to be back.

_Kai's POV _

It was a pretty good hotel. Chandeliers, leather furniture and everything had a decorative touch. The walls were painted a traditional red and the floor was an interesting and expensive wooden design.

My room wasn't too bad either. There were two bunk beds. The bottom bed was bigger then the top. Hotels never compared to my house, so I always expected glitches.

"I get the bottom," I said to Tala as I threw my duffle bad on the bottom bed closest to the balcony.

I watched as Michael and Mark came inside. The smaller boy looked extremely uncomfortable.

"You can have the top, just don't fall on me at night" Michael ordered. He wasn't very talkative either. I used to be able to tolerate him, but now he just disgusts me.

As soon as he came in, Mark was gone. He'd left the direction of the elevators.

"Hey boys" I heard a voice from the doorway. Great, the redheaded slut. (That's rose in case you didn't know)

"Wanna come over to our room? There's lots of room," she said sweetly, winking at Tala.

"We'd love to, wouldn't we Kai? Michael?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded reluctantly and Michael did the same. He definitely wasn't unwilling to go though.

I followed Tala out of the room and across the hall. The first thing I noticed was that Destiny wasn't there. Her friend was sitting on the top bunk closest to the balcony reading a rather thick book.

"Hey Kai honey" Kate gushed when she saw me.

"It's just Kai" I told her sullenly. She frowned slightly, but quickly put her smile back on. Could she be any more fake?

"Come sit over here with me" she said, patting the bed beside her.

"No" I said bluntly and took a seat on the small couch instead.

She pouted at me and even tried puppy dog eyes. But it was useless, I knew she was phony and nothing could change that.

"Hey Cassidy, could you pass me—oh!" I turned my head to see Destiny standing in the bathroom door wearing only a fluffy white towel.

Her cheeks instantly turned bright pink, ".... that bag" she finished.

"Stop looking at her you perverts" Cassidy scolded us. I stared at her instead. And I thought she was a quiet girl.

She handed the bag to the embarrassed blonde. Destiny quickly shut the door and I heard the lock click.

Cassidy went back to her reading.

"Man, I hate the man who invented towels" Michael smirked. Tala laughed.

"And I hate the man who did your mom" Cassidy growled. (A/N: hehe, I love that)

"Burn!" Tala laughed again. I stared shocked at the black-haired girl. She was definitely not as quiet as I thought she was. It seemed like a lot of people weren't who I thought they were. I looked back at the closed door.

When Destiny saw me, I saw something in her eyes. Confusion, hurt and... something else. But I couldn't figure out what that something else was. She looked pretty upset when Tala told her that I hated her on Friday. The truth was though, I almost went after her. I really don't hate her; she's never given me a reason to. Actually she caught my interest the first day I saw her, there was just something about her I found intriguing.

Michael scowled, but didn't reply. He was definitely outmatched.

The click of the door caught my attention and a fully clothed Destiny walked through it.

She was dressed in a white shirt that had a big pink heart on the front and a pair of black lounge pants. She was one of those girls that could have looked great in sweats and a hoodie, but then again, so was Kate.

"So.... Kai" Kate began. I could see Destiny watching me out of the corner of my eye.

"What" I replied, making sure my voice was filled with annoyance.

"I heard somewhere," she said, and I noticed her eyes dart to Tala for a second, "that you absolutely hate Destiny. It's amazing how much we have in common"

I glared up at Tala and he shrugged. I was about to reply when someone else did instead.

"Shut up" came the barely audible voice. I looked over to see Destiny staring at Kate, only she didn't look angry, she looked...hurt?

"You going to make me?" Kate challenged.

"I told you to shut up Kate" Destiny said, and I could the faintest traces of anger appear in her ocean blue eyes.

Kate rolled her eyes, "you think I'm going to listen to you Dessy? You're stupider then I thought"

"Look, I'm sick of your attitude, I'm sick of your insolence and I'm sick of you. So just get the hell out of my face and keep your big mouth shut," Destiny warned.

I looked back over to Kate. I could tell she was struggling to think of a comeback.

Kate started to smile deviously. I couldn't wait to hear her pathetic comeback.

"At least I can get any guy I want"

"Actually Kate, I don't think you can" Destiny replied coolly, "Not every guy wants to date a slut"

_Destiny's POV _

I waited at the foot of the CN Tower with my two friends. It was a chilly day so I'd worn my jean jacket over my orange top. I looked up at the huge building. It was as tall as I remembered it, and as frightening.

I hated to admit it, but I was terrified of heights. But even though they scared the shit out of me, I still got this excitement rush when I was up high.

Mr. Dickenson let me Cassidy, Mark, Kai and Tala onto the elevator. I could feel my heart beat faster the higher we traveled.

"Wow, this view is amazing" Cassidy's wonder-filled voice echoed in the small chamber.

Mark gawked out the window next to her. Carefully, making sure my back was against the wall, I stretched my neck forward to see out. I couldn't see anything from behind Mark and Cassidy but the tips of large office buildings. Imagine falling from this high. I swallowed hard as I realized we were only half way up. I didn't remember it being so, so high.

"Scared of heights?" Tala teased.

"No" I lied.

"Then why are you so pale?" he asked knowingly.

"I'm not pale," I grumbled in return. He shrugged and leant back against the wall.

"Just relax" Kai told me and I stared at him blankly. If I could relax, I would. He rolled his eyes, but grabbed my arm and gently pulled me over to the big glass window.

My eyes shut tightly and I instantly tried to go back to my safe wall, but he held me in place.

"You won't fall. I got you," he whispered and I nodded slowly. I trusted him. Taking a deep breath I reopened my eyes. I gasped at the sight.

"Incredible" I murmured. I could see forever. The lake glistened in the sunshine and birds flew so close I could almost reach out and touch them.

When we reached the top I blushed when I realized just how close I'd been standing to Kai. He dropped his hands from the top of my arms and walked into the building with his friend. I stared longingly after him. Man, I'm seriously turning into a lovesick puppy.

"Destiny, come on we have to get off" Mark told me. I was still standing in the elevator. I smiled sheepishly and then quickly followed them out.

"No way" I told my two best friends as they tried to force me onto the glass floor.

"Come on Des, please?" Cassidy begged. She'd been calling me Des lately and so had Mark. Although he still called me Tiny.

"No" I said firmly. There was no way I was going to stand on an invisible floor a zillion metres above the ground. It just wasn't going to happen.

"You're going, even if we have to drag you out there" Mark warned sending her a devious smile.

"I said no," I repeated.

Cassidy and Mark looked at each other before nodding. I backed away from them slowly. They each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me onto the floor.

"Hey guys, no, please no" I begged, but I was already standing in the centre of it. If it broke I was going to fall to my death. What a way to die.

"Hey Tiny, open your eyes" Mark laughed. I shook my head blindly.

Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders and my eyes flew open to see my red-haired nemesis smirking down at me.

"You liar, you're totally afraid of heights," Tala taunted, letting go of me.

"So? It's not that big a de---oh my god" my eyes went wide as soon as I saw the sight below me.

He laughed, "sorry, I meant downright terrified"

If I hadn't been frozen to the spot then I would have glared at him.

"Oh no, it's cracking" Tala said. I started running back to the landing.

Tala roared with laughter. I didn't care though; I just wanted to get off. I was almost there when I ran into something and fell. I guess that's guaranteed to happen when you run with your eyes shut though.

I looked up to see a bemused Kai. I felt the heat rise in my face, great I was blushing. He offered me a hand and I took it gladly.

"Look down" he ordered. I stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Just do it. It'll be fine," he said and I slowly did. It was pretty incredible. It looked like the city was a child's toy. Everything was so tiny, even the skydome looked like a dollhouse.

"Amazing isn't it?" Kai said.

"Yea" I whispered, I still hadn't let go of his hand.

"Come on" he led me back to the opaque floor and I sighed in relief, but when I turned to thank him he wasn't there. I stared down at my now empty hand. I wished he was still here with me, I felt so safe when he was holding me. Great, so much for going away. I just liked him more.

I walked around with Cassidy and Mark for a while, and bought a t-shirt that had a picture of the tower and a few postcards with pictures of the inside painted on them.

"We have to go up to the restaurant for dinner, we were supposed to be there five minutes ago" Mark said looking at his watch.

The restaurant was amazing. The view was spectacular and the lights and fancy decorations made it even more incredible.

"Ah, there you are. Come with me" Mr. Dickenson said when he found us.

We came over to the reserved table. There were three empty seats next to each other. Mark and Cassidy sat down and I was left to sit next to Kate. Just wonderful. She'd hated me even more since I burned her last night.

"You know, you're afraid of a lot of things," Tala said thoughtfully after I sat down, but I knew he was just trying to annoy me.

"Really" I answered uninterestedly and then I ordered a Caesar salad and chocolate milkshake for dinner. I wasn't particularly hungry tonight.

"Horror movies, heights...boys" he smirked when I sent him a death glare.

Kate's extremely high-pitched laughter echoed through the room. I was surprised everyone didn't go deaf. At least she was pretty, without that she'd be totally screwed.

"I'm not afraid of boys," I informed him, "One of my best friends happens to be a boy"

He gave me a look of disbelief, "that's different, you're afraid to let a guy touch you Destiny, just admit it"

"There's nothing to admit," I told him coldly.

He shrugged, "I think Michael here could argue that"

I saw Kai send Michael a warning look and that made me feel a little better.

"Leave her alone" Mark spoke up for the first time.

"Do you always need your friends to stand up for you?" he asked me.

I glared at him; "No, but little miss whore over there does, or else she can't win"

"Look, I've got guys throwing themselves at me, it's not my fault you're jealous" Kate said smugly.

"Jealous of what? You're charming personality? Get real," I said in annoyance.

"Why you little---"

"Shut up" Kai said and she shut her big mouth. I smiled triumphantly at her.

The only people I talked to after that were Cassidy and Mark. They though a chocolate milkshake and a Caesar salad were an odd combination but I assured them it was good.

I spent most of my time staring at my latest attraction. He hadn't eaten much either and every time his hair flew in his face I had to fight the urge to brush it away. God, I wished there was some way I could get him. But I had to face it; the chances of that happening were extremely slim. Once he caught me staring and to my surprise he smiled at me. You didn't get to see him smile very often, I felt very special.

It was dark by the time we headed for the elevators. The restaurant had been slowly rotating so the view had changed often throughout the meal.

Yawning I stepped into the elevator, but oddly the only other person in it was Kai.

"Where did everyone else go?" I asked.

"Different elevator" he answered.

"Oh" I replied. He was leaning against the side, his arms crossed and head turned to watch the city becoming bigger as we went lower.

"Kai, why does he hate me so much?" I asked, my voice almost pleading. He knew I was talking about Tala.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he said honestly.

"You know, it hurts every time. I try to blow it off, but it always hurts." I whispered, focusing my quickly moistening eyes to the ground. God, I'm such a baby.

The elevator stopped.

"I don't hate you" was the last thing he said before walking out toward the group.

I couldn't believe how happy it made me when he said that. I walked out, feeling much lighter.

"You like him" Cassidy accused me when we entered our room. Kate and Rose were across the hall hitting on the guys again.

"Like who?" I asked innocently.

She saw right through me, "Don't play stupid with me Des, you know who I mean"

"No I don't," I said with the same innocent expression.

She shook her head at me, "Why Kai? You know how impossible that's going to be"

Damn, she was too smart. "Fine, so I like him. But it's just a crush, nothing big"

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked me excitedly.

I stared astounded at her, "nothing, its Kai. There's nothing I can do"

"I think he likes you too" she grinned cleverly at me.

I was shocked, "There's no way"

"You never know," she said before wishing me goodnight and going up to bed.

Cassidy had a thing for over exaggerating things. There was no possible way she could be right. Just because he didn't hate me, that didn't mean he actually cared about me. This was Kai Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari. He never fell for anyone. Especially not me.

Ok, another chapter done, sorry this one's not as long as usual, but I was trying to get Destiny to work out her feelings. Its not as focused around that as I wanted, but it's ok I guess. The next one will have Kai/Destiny stuff. Hehehe.

REVIEW PLEASE!!! I just luuuuv reviews! Please please please review!!

V press this button!!!!


	8. Questions

hi, I'm sorry for not updatin in so long, I've been really busy with hmwk, so I sorta wrote this chapter over like 10 days, so it's a little off I guess, sorry!

OH MY GOD. I saw G revolution today, er, the episode 'Roughing it', which i don't own byt eh way. Anyway, he left the team, they all left. They're gone!!! And wow, tala looks so much different, yea I'm just seeing it now, tehy finally brough tit to YTV. I've been wating soo long!! hehe, anyway. Here' teh chappie:

**Chapter 8- Questions**

_Kai's POV_

_Toronto Zoo next exit. _Read the green sign next to the highway.

Man, was I glad to hear that. Sitting beside Kate was driving me crazy. She rambled on and on about what a horrible person Destiny was.

"Look at her Kai. She thinks she's so special 'cause she's Canadian. Who would want to live in this crummy country anyway?" Kate complained. I rolled my eyes. Could she get anymore jealous? I personally liked this country. The air was definitely cleaner, and it was just amazing.

I looked over at the blonde-haired girl. She was laughing with Cassidy and Mark was sulking. A small smile crossed my lips, barely. I removed it quickly.

"Kai? Kai are you listening to me?" demanded the annoying girl next to me.

"Sure" I answered, my eyes still watching Destiny. Kate followed my stare. She glared at me and I shrugged.

"She has such a bad sense of fashion too, like look at her. Wearing that stupid new jacket. The colours don't even match her outfit." Kate sneered.

Destiny was indeed wearing a new jacket. It was a light blue in colour with white accents. Her pants were black jeans and she was wearing a pink shirt that read "Baby Girl" across the front in white cursive letters. I sighed; listening to Kate wasn't really worth my time.

"You shouldn't really be talking" I retorted back. Undeniably, Kate's bright purple shirt was visible under her orange winter coat. Tight white pants and black heels completed her outfit. She looked rather, er, bright. But still, I knew guys would be drooling over her when we got there.

"What are you talking about Kai, my outfit looks great" Kate argued.

"Not with your coat it doesn't" I told her, realizing just how retarded I sounded after it came out of my mouth. Why the hell was I arguing over this?

"What?" she shrieked, "Oh my god"

I sighed, this was wonderful, "Who cares, it's just a zoo"

"But there are people at the zoo Kai, what am I going to do??" she screeched in horror.

I elbowed Tala in the side, "help me here man"

"Kate, just switch coats with Rose" Tala said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Its times like these I wonder why he isn't gay, but then again, it was my fault this whole 'crisis' was happening. Great, now I'm calling myself gay.

Rose and Kate looked at each other for a second.

"Wow, great idea Tala" Kate squealed in delight and she took her coat off and handed it to Rose. Rose took off her white coat to reveal a white shirt with cut out shoulders and a couple slits in the front. I was surprised 'slut' wasn't written across the front, but then again with so many slits, I wasn't sure it would fit.

"Yea, you saved our lives" Rose winked at him and he leaned down to kiss her. I rolled my eyes, that could go on for a while.

Sighing in relief as we pulled into the zoo's parking lot I quickly stood up and headed for the front of the bus to get off. I swear the only things those girls think about is clothing, guys and social status.

I turned to wait for Tala; he was still busy on the bus. I'd let the principal handle that problem.

"Kai, why didn't you wait for me?" Kate asked me angrily as soon as she stepped off the bus.

I shrugged. Why would I wait for her? Every time I brush her off she comes back stronger. She could get pretty much any guy. What the hell does she want me for?

"Well wait next time" she huffed while grabbing my arm and leading me toward the group.

I pulled my arm away roughly and went to stand with Tala who had finally made his way off the bus.

"Alright students, this is Joanne, she'll be our tour guide. If you have any questions then just ask her" Mr. Dickenson shouted.

We followed her and she told us about the animals as we passed them. Frankly, I couldn't care less and I ditched the group as soon as the principal had his back turned.

I grabbed Tala on my way and we both ran the opposite direction.

_Destiny's POV _

I was listening intently to Joanne tell us about the spotted Leopard when I caught sight of a small group leaving out of the corner of my eye.

Letting my curiosity get the better if me, I quickly hurried after them. I tailed them a short distance behind. Rose and Kate were trying to catch up to the guys.

"Wait" Rose shrieked and the boys turned around. They both looked surprised to see followers.

"What are you doing?" Kai demanded.

"Hey, you can't ditch without us" Rose glared at the blue-haired boy.

Kai rolled his eyes and then looked directly at me. Did he see me? I couldn't be sure, but I knew he was watching so I sat down in the gap inside the bush next to me.

"Fine, I'll be back" I heard him say.

A minute later he was towering over me.

"Uh, hi Kai" I smiled anxiously. He was going to kill me, I just knew it.

"You followed us," he said plainly. I nodded. Was he angry? He didn't look mad. Actually he just looked...blank.

"Sorry" I said quietly, "But the tour was really boring"

"I kn---"

"Kai!! Where are you?" came Kate's shriek. He rolled his eyes.

"Sit in here, she won't find you...she's not smart enough" I patted the ground next to me and shifted over a little to make room. He sat down.

"I think she's gone," I whispered after a minute or so. He nodded. Another long pause.

"Soooooooo" I said lamely. He raised a brow.

I frowned, "Sorry, I was just trying to make conversation. You're not the easiest person to talk to you know"

He shrugged.

"See what I mean?" I exclaimed. He smirked at me.

"You're rather easy to annoy" he said, that cocky smirk still on his face.

"I am not," I argued forcefully. I was totally not easily annoyed.

"See what I mean?" amusement evident in his voice. Ugh, Why do I like him again?

"Fine" I huffed, crossing my arms dramatically. His bangs fell into his eyes. Right, that's why, he's gorgeous. Ok, that's not really it, but it's part of it anyway. What girl doesn't like a drop dead gorgeous guy?

I looked up at him when he didn't answer me. His auburn orbs locked with my blue ones. I felt my heart skip a beat and butterflies instantly appeared in my stomach.

"Kai" I whispered, I don't know what I was trying to say, it just came out. He was getting closer and closer, or maybe I was moving toward him. I couldn't tell.

"Yea?" he said, his face inches from mine. I didn't have time to answer, his lips were on mine. I was so shocked; it took me a second to realize what was happening. After that second though, I returned the kiss eagerly. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck and melted into his embrace.

We pulled apart for air. My arms slowly unwound themselves from his neck and my waist felt cold where his arms used to be. Our eyes stayed locked together, shock and amazement mixed with auburn stared at me and I was pretty sure my eyes reflected the same thing.

Did he just kiss me? Ok, stupid question. Was this a dream? It sure seemed like one. I was just kissed by Kai Hiwatari and the only thing I could do was stare. I was too surprised to do much of anything else.

"Kai man, what are you doing?" a voice snapped us out of our trance. I looked up to see Tala staring curiously down at us.

Kai shrugged. I wanted to ask him the same question. HE kissed ME right? Why was I so confused, this was what I wanted. I wanted him to care, I wanted him for me. I watched as he stood up, glanced at me and then headed off with Tala.

I suddenly felt alone and empty. I watched his retreating figure. Did he care? I wasn't so sure anymore. When he kissed me I felt like I mattered to him, that he needed me. But did he? Was he just using me? I could only watch him disappear into the distance, abandoning me. And more then anything I wanted him to come back, I needed to him to tell me.

_Kai's POV_

Tala was giving me odd looks as we rejoined the girls. Kate started yelling at me for leaving. I tuned her out.

What happened? I kissed her, why did I do that? Why would I do that?

Ugh, and why can't I answer these godamn questions?

"Kai? Are you ok?" Tala snapped me out of my thoughts, "You look so lost"

I blinked. Another question I didn't have the answer to.

"Yea, fine" I said, but as much as I didn't want her there, I couldn't get her out of my head. The expression she wore when I left her alone haunted my mind.

"Come on, we have to get back. The tour is almost over" Tala said and I followed behind him.

Mr. Dickenson never knew we left, or he just didn't want to say anything to us. I don't know, I don't care either.

When I scanned the group I noticed she hadn't returned yet. Guilt flooded through me. I shook my head. I had no reason to be guilty, what the hell was wrong with me? Her face drifted into my mind. God, get the hell out of my head...now I'm yelling at images in my head. Fantastic.

"Des! There you are" I heard Cassidy's loud whisper. I saw her approaching, but she didn't look at me. Her eyes focused on the ground and never looked up. She was avoiding me, it was so evident.

And I knew, I had to do something. The only thing was, I had no idea what.

_Destiny's POV_

The rest of the day was a blur. I hardly remember anything Joanne told me, walking around with my friends, eating lunch. Like I said, it was a blur.

I was sitting by myself on the bus in the back seat. I had refused to sit with anyone, I didn't want to talk. They kept asking what was wrong with me. There was nothing wrong with me. I was just confused, and the more I tried to answer my questions, the more questions I had. And still, no answers. That was the most annoying thing, the lack of answers.

Kai was sitting alone as well. He'd told Kate to get lost when she sat next to him. Usually, that would make me happy, but instead it made me even more confused. He'd been acting strange too.

I sat silently the whole way back to the hotel and walked up to my room just as wordlessly.

I was sitting on my bed when Cassidy walked in. She sat quietly next to me.

"What happened Des?" she asked me, after a minute of silence. She's way to smart for her own good. How can she always read me like a book?

I shook my head, "nothing"

She sighed; I knew she didn't believe me.

"Come on, we're best friends, you can tell me" she pleaded, and I felt her begging eyes piercing into me... I give in way too easily.

"Well" I began. I didn't really know what to say. If I said 'Um, yea, Kai kissed me today' she'd get all happy for me. Would she understand? If I put it that way it sounded like a good thing, well it was a good thing, but it's not anymore, but it is. How can I explain it to her if I can't even explain it to myself?

"He kissed me," I said plainly. Not exactly what I wanted to say.

She blinked, "uh, ok, who?"

"Kai" I whispered averting my eyes to the floor again.

She gasped, "Oh my god! That's great!" she giggled. Wow, I'm totally psychic.

"No. It's not great" I exclaimed in exasperation. She quieted quickly.

"It's not?" She asked me, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"No" I whispered feebly.

"Why not? Is he a horrible kisser or something?"

"Oh god no" he was a great kisser, but that was beside the point, "he, well he"...I began and she nodded for me to continue.

"He kissed me and then left without a word." I told her sadly.

"What?" she said dumbfounded.

I nodded, "He stared at me for a bit, and then just left with Tala. I don't get it Cass, don't you think he should have said something?"

She glared at the door, "Well I think I'm going to have a talk with him"

"No don't," I begged quietly, "That's the last thing I need"

"But I...alright" she huffed, lying back down on the bed.

"Thanks, anyway we have to go down for dinner," I said, and linking arms, we headed downstairs.

---------

He was there, sitting with them. I hated them, but I couldn't hate him. I could try all I wanted, but there was no way I could hate him. And that thought was very unsettling.

"Destiny, we don't have to eat. I know you don't want to sit with them," Cassidy said softly.

I shook my head no. They were just people. Unkind, bitchy, lying, and cruel people, but just people nonetheless.

I marched confidently over to the table and sat down ignoring their cold stares. Cassidy sat down a few seconds after.

The meal was uncomfortably silent until Rose decided to speak up.

"Like, why is no one talking?" she asked dumbly. Wise words.

"I dunno, but it's weird, talk people" Kate ordered, she scowled when no one answered.

"Ok, then, uh, Kai how was your day?" she asked sweetly, wrapping her arms around his arm. I sent her a glare without thinking. Jealousy wove its way into me and I desperately wanted her to let go. Great, getting jealous over a guy that's not actually mine. That's always good.

"Different" he answered, roughly pulling his arm from hers to my delight.

His answer interested me because he stared at me when he said it. I looked away quickly. It was extremely awkward.

That night before I went to bed I looked back at the week. This vacation definitely wasn't going the way I though would. The only thing was, was that a good thing or a bad?

-----------

The art museum was amazing. There were so many different pictures and sculptures and statues. My eyes danced from one picture to the next, soaking in the beauty of art.

Ok, maybe I'm a bit obsessive, but hey, I like art. I've thought about becoming an artist when I'm older. But I think I'd rather be an interior designer. I've always had an interest in decorating homes.

Anyway, Cassidy and Mark weren't nearly as into it as me. They dragged their feet along the floor and sighed dramatically every five minutes.

"What is your problem" I finally exploded, whirling around to glare at them.

"Oh come on Destiny, all the pictures look the same, looking at pictures is only fun for like half an hour" Mark whined.

"They're not the same, you just don't look at them enough" I retorted, defending the canvas designs.

Cassidy rolled her eyes; "I think you just look at them too much. Come on take a break.... please?"

I reluctantly agreed, we'd been at it for three hours. I suppose it wasn't getting anymore interesting.

"Ok, let's go for...oh no" Cassidy exclaimed. Great, Kai and Tala. At least the slut duo weren't present.

"Well, hello canaslut!" Tala greeted, I hadn't heard that name for a while.

"Hi" I grumbled, he smirked at me.

"Aw, not happy to see me?" He pouted and I rolled my eyes. He could be sooo annoying. Cassidy gave me an odd stare and then grabbed the bag Tala was holding and shot down the hall, Mark at her heels. Ok, that was sudden, not to mention weird.

"What the?" Tala quickly hurried after them, leaving Kai and me alone. I would have to kill Cassidy later; she totally did that on purpose. I just wonder why Mark followed her so quickly.

"So...." I said awkwardly. I hadn't really spoken to him since yesterday at the bush.

"hn" he replied. Well, he wasn't going to be the first one to say something.

I took a breath, "Kai what happened yesterday?"

He sighed as if he were expecting me to say that. Than again, he probably was.

"What do you mean?" he said. Trying to play stupid, isn't he mature.

I rolled my eyes, "Kai, why did you kiss me?"

A long pause. I could tell he was fumbling with what to say. It looked like I wasn't the only one who was confused.

"I don't know" he answered finally, his voice held uncertainty. I sighed, I knew he didn't really care. I tried to deny it, but I knew it was true. He was totally different form me, lifestyle, friends, everything. I guess there wasn't really much left to say.

"You know, I'm sorry I asked. It was just a spur of the moment thing right? So let's just forget the whole thing and leave it at that" I said, turning on my heel and briskly walking away.

I was stopped though, as he reached out and grabbed my wrist. I slowly turned to face him. I would never have guessed in a million years he would have stopped me. Did he have something to tell me? I hoped so. I wanted to be proven wrong.

Our eyes locked again and we could only stare for what seemed like hours. His bangs feel into his eyes and instinctively I reached out and brushed them away.

_Kai's POV_

I felt her fingertips gently brush my hair out of my eyes. Her fingers lingered above my temple for a few seconds before she dropped her hand to her side.

"Yes Kai?" she whispered, and I knew she was wondering why I held her back. I was wondering the same thing myself. When she left I knew I had to make her stay. I just didn't know why. And that bothered the hell out of me.

I started to lean down toward her and I captured her lips with mine. Before I knew it I'd pulled her against me and her arms once again encircled my neck.

Her lips were soft and tasted sweet. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and her lips parted in surprise. I took the opportunity and explored her mouth with my tongue, tasting her. She pulled away slowly, breathing heavily.

"Wow" she said, her stunning blue eyes stared mistily up at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I'd never seen anyone's eyes look like that.

"KAI" I closed my eyes and sighed. Great, I though I'd lost her.

"Destiny get your hands off my Kai this instant" she shrieked charging at us. She shoved the blonde girl away and glared daggers at her. I could have sworn there was steam coming out of her ears.

"I, uh..." she stammered, her cheeks were glowing a soft pink. I suddenly had the urge to kiss her again. An urge I quickly shoved away.

"WELL???" Kate shrieked, "What do you think you were doing. If you ever touch him again I swear I'll get you. I'll get you good," she threatened, and I knew she was probably telling the truth. She may be an airhead, but with her father's money she can pay to carry out a threat.

"I'm not yours," I told her firmly.

"You are so" she argued, "And why the hell were you touching that, that... thing?"

"Her name's Destiny" I stated plainly and I earned a grateful smile from the petite blonde. Kate however, was seething.

"GET OUT" Kate exploded, "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR HIM AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME??"

"I hear you loud and clear, but you know, did it ever occur to you that he'll never be yours?" Destiny said calmly.

"He will be" Kate said through clenched teeth. I wonder if they realise I'm still here?

"Open your eyes bitch, I don't think you can buy him"

"Wanna bet?"

Destiny laughed bitterly, "No, I don't make bets, but I can guarantee he'll never actually care about you. Oh, and he has more money than you."

And she turned on her heel and fled down the hall. What a conversation. It's great being talked about when you standing right there.

"Kai is she right?" Kate asked me through hope filled eyes. Fake hope filled eyes.

I stared coldly down at her, "She always will be"

Destiny's POV

Ok, great. He kissed me again. That has to mean something. It has to, doesn't it? Man, he is so confusing. And Kate, oh god, if only she hadn't shown up. Maybe I could have gotten some answers from him. I hate her so much.

When I finally found Cassidy she was standing on a table clutching Tala's bag to her chest.

"Give it back," he demanded.

"No" she shot back, taking a small step backwards. If she took one more step, she was going to fall.

"Cassidy" he whined childishly, she sent him a 'your so weird' look. I almost laughed. Almost.

"Make me" she stuck her tongue out and he reached up to try and grab at the bag. She took another step.

"Ahhhh" she screamed as she toppled off the table. Right into Tala's arms. This time I laughed. I had to admit, he could move pretty fast. Although I'm surprised he didn't let her fall.

Setting her down, he snatched the bag and before leaving sent her a triumphant smile.

She glared in return.

"Where's Mark?" I asked just realizing he wasn't there.

"Oh, he went to get something to eat" she said plainly.

I nodded, "Let's find him"

We started toward the museum café.

"So...how'd it go with Kai?" Cassidy asked, trying to keep a straight face.

I glared at her, "What did you do that for?"

"All in good fun" she smiled innocently. I stared suspiciously at her.

"Sure it was, you knew Tala would come after you" I acussed.

She giggled, "Yea, I did. So what happened? Did you talk?"

I hesitated. Sure we talked, and I thought it was over. But then he kisses me and so now I'm at the same position I was before.

"I told him to forget it, he had no idea what happened either and then I left" I lied. It wasn't really a lie though, was it? I did leave, he just stopped me, so then I didn't leave, but I was going to. Ugh, I'm going to go crazy from confusing myself.

"And that's all?" she asked disappointedly. Crap, I just had to tell her.

"No" I sighed.

Her eyes lit up excitedly, "Really? What else???"

"He kissed me again" I said dully.

"Isn't that good?"

"Well yea, but I still don't get him," I said hopelessly.

She sent me an understanding smile, "Do you like him?"

I nodded quickly. Of course I liked him, if I didn't then I wouldn't be so worked up in this mess.

"Well then there you go," she said. What was that supposed to mean?

"Come again"

"If you like him, then get him" she rolled her eyes.

I stared dumbly at her, "yea ok, how? I don't even know if he likes me"

"Than find out"

I groaned, "Yea, hi Kai, do you like me?"

She giggled, "If you want, but I'm sure there's another way for you to do it"

"Yea, like?"

She smiled again, "You'll figure something out, I'm sure of it"

I'd figure something out. I sure hoped so. If I didn't soon, I was definitely going to kill someone. Now all I needed was an idea. A way to ask him, without actually asking him.

I smiled as something crossed my mind. I had the perfect plan.

WOAH, cliffie? I think so! Ahahaha, I'm so evil. I luv being evil, it's so....evilish! hmm, you know evilish isn't a real word, according to my computer anyways. Meh, what does it know!!

Yea, I'm thinking Kai may be a little OOC in this chappie. But I think that's ok right, 'cause he's not like completely cold and quiet, you know? He has to have a soft side, ok? Yea, anyway....

Ahaha, Read and Review please. Even if the chappie was kind of lame. I think I sort of repeated the first half into the second. Hmm, whatever, I can plagiarize my own work can't I? Hmmm....

Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

....please

see, I'm asking nicely, so do it.

Ok?

Pretty please with a cherry on top???

THANKIES!!!!!


	9. Nothing's Impossible

Ok, chapter 9. It's better then chapter 8 I promise. I now 8 was kind of a disappointment, so I tried really hard to make this one better, ok? Anyway, on with the story!! 

Thanks for the reviews and a special thanks to Ms. Sourpuss for helping me out with this chapter !!! I luv ya girl!

**Chapter 9- Nothing's Impossible**

_Destiny's POV_

_Ring _

I groaned.

_Ring _

Ugh, I reached over and slammed off the alarm.

_Ring _

What? Opening my eyes I realized it was the phone. I sat up slowly, glancing at the clock. 4 am. Who the hell would be calling at 4 am?

I grabbed the receiver.

"Hello" I said irritably.

"Good Morning, Miss Destiny Springfield?" the professional voice asked me. Good morning, yea right.

"Uh, yeah that's me" I responded to the woman on the other end.

"This is your wake up call," she told me. Wake up call?

"I didn't request a wake up call," I told her impatiently. Why would I want to wake up at 4 in the morning?

"Yes I know, it was requested by a friend of yours, um let me see." She said, and I heard shuffling of papers from the other end, "Oh here we are, Tala Balcov."

"WHAT?" I yelled into the phone, "er, sorry"

"Umm, yes. If you need anything else, just phone the desk" she said quickly before hanging up. How rude.

I was going to kill him. How dare he do that? I looked around, how could they all sleep through that?

"Destiny, Who was that?" I heard from above. Oh good, Cassidy was awake. She could help me get him for that.

"Wake up call" I grumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"At four in the morning?" she asked bewildered.

"Thank Tala Balcov." I moaned.

"Well, well, well" Cassidy said. I looked up suspiciously. Not that I could actually see her or anything...

"What?" I asked.

"We are going to get him for that, right?" she asked me, and even though I couldn't see her, I knew there was a smirk on her lips.

"Of course, and I have a perfect idea" I replied, and evil smile plastered on my face. If I was going to wake up this early, then so was he.

Ten minutes later we crept into the boys room. Rose had received a key from Tala and vice versa so we stole her key and now we slowly turned it in the lock.

I pushed the door open slowly, it creaked a little and I winced. I hope that didn't wake anyone up. Deciding we could slip through, we crept in silently.

"Ugh, Destiny this is heavy, you carry it" Cassidy whispered, trying to walk as quiet as she could with the extra weight.

"Hold on, you have to pass it to me after I climb up the ladder" I whispered back when we reached Tala and Kai's bunk.

I looked down at the sleeping Kai. He looked so peaceful when he slept; I felt my heart skip a beat. Sitting carefully on the edge of his bed I watched him sleep, his chest rising with his steady breathing. I reached out and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Destiny?" Cassidy whispered softly. I planted a kiss on his forehead before making my way up the ladder at the foot of the bed.

"Ok, pass it up" I whispered when I was at the top. Cassidy lifted the heavy bucket over her head. Water splashed over the sides a little. Heaving it up I climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Tala's head, carefully stepping over his sprawled out arms and legs.

"3" I said

"2" Cassidy whispered.

"1"

SPLASH

I jumped quickly off his bed, leaving the empty bucket behind.

"AHHH" he sat up so fast, a few ice cubes scattered in his hair.

We burst into a fit of giggles and I collapsed on the floor, clutching my aching sides.

Mark who'd been woken up by Tala's outburst flicked the lights on.

He looked up to see Tala, dripping wet, and slowly he smiled and then started laughing along with the girls.

"What the hell?" he glared down at the two hysterical girls.

"Just think of it as a wake up call" I choked out through giggles.

He growled, shaking his head to get some water out before throwing back his wet blankets. He was wearing only dark brown boxers.

"You look like you pissed your self" Cassidy remarked, and I laughed harder.

Tala climbed down and then started to laugh. I looked up at him, why was he laughing? I looked at what he was laughing at and my mouth fell open.

Kai was sitting up now, with a very displeased look on his face. His hair was dripping wet and his now soaked t-shirt was an even darker black then before.

"Oh my god" I said aghast, "I'm so sorry Kai"

Tala raised a brow at me, "What about me?"

"You deserved it" I retorted. Kai had climbed out of bed by now and peeled off his soaked shirt. My mouth fell open in awe. Wow, talk about a body, six pack abs, muscled arms. Of course Tala looked pretty much the same, but Kai was totally more gorgeous.

"You can close your mouth now Destiny" Tala smirked and I blushed. Dammit.

Kai gave me an amused look.

"Er, I'll be going to bed now" I said awkwardly, and grabbing Cassidy's arm, I pulled her out of the room. How embarrassing.

"Ok, I have a question" Cassidy stated when we were back in our own room. The other two bimbos were still asleep.

"Ok, it can wait till morning, I need sleep" I yawned before slipping under my sheets and closing my eyes.

------

"OH MY GOD"

I sat up with a start. Cassidy appeared in the bathroom doorway. I laughed at the sight. She had black marker all over her face, and 'loser' was written across her forehead. She glared at me and I shut up.

"What happened to you?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

To my surprise she started laughing herself, "The same thing that happened to you"

I ran to the bathroom and screamed when I saw my reflection in the mirror. 'Canaslut' was written across my forehead, and it looked like a little kid had scribbled all over my face. He wasn't going to get away with this. I splashed some water on my face and tried to rub off the marker, it faded a little but wouldn't come off.

"Oh my god, Cassidy. It's permanent marker," I shrieked in horror. She came charging into the bathroom.

"Oh no, oh no, oh god no" she gasped, and tried desperately to wipe the marker off her face as well.

"He is soooo dead" I fumed. I was going to kill him, absolutely murder him.

I found some soap in the cupboard and we tried to scrub it off with that. Most of it came off, but there were still faint black lines, and you could still read the words on our foreheads.

"What are we going to do?" Cassidy panicked, "we can't go anywhere like this"

I nodded in agreement. There was no way I was going out in public with 'Canaslut' written on my head, the scribbles I could deal with, but not that.

"I don't know" I shrugged hopelessly.

"We have to go to the mall today, we have to get this off destiny" Cassidy exclaimed her voice full of dread

I nodded. We needed to go buy outfits for clubbing tonight, which happened to be where my Kai plan would be put into action. I still hadn't told Cassidy what I was going to do, but she'd find out. She'd be one of the few that understood as well.

"I'm going over there," I said as I marched through the door and into the boy's room for the second time this morning. Everyone appeared to be sleeping.

"TALA" I yelled as loud as I could.

"What?" a voice said from behind me. I whirled around to come face to face with the red-haired devil himself.

He was fully dressed in a pair of black jeans with a long sleeve shirt that had a wolf's head outlined in gray on the front. It didn't look like a happy wolf.

"It doesn't come off" I glared, pointing to my forehead.

He rolled his eyes, "That's because it's permanent"

"No shit, how do I get it off?" I demanded angrily.

He smirked, "Oh I don't know, try ice water," he said grudgingly.

Ok, that wasn't funny. Great, so he got revenge on my revenge, just wonderful

"Your funny" I said sarcastically, "Now tell me"

"Oh, I don't know" he teased.

"Start talking Balcov" I ordered. Ok, I was in no position to be making orders, but I could always try...

He rolled his eyes before pushing past me toward his bed.

I put my hands on my hips, and glared at him coldly.

"Baby oil" I heard Mark's voice and I looked up to see his head poking out from the side of the bed. (A/N: I dunno if baby oil actually works, but my mom said it does...so I used it, ahahaha...yea)

"Thanks Mark" I smiled gratefully at him. Tala however didn't look to pleased with his roommate. I left quickly.

"Ok, about that question" Cassidy started as soon as we had scrubbed the remaining marker off our faces.

"Yea?" I replied.

"Ok, what was that whole Kai thing about last night?" she asked curiously, "I know you like him an all, but you had the weirdest look in your eyes."

I sighed, "I don't know, he just looked so...peaceful" the words came out in a dreamy voice.

Cassidy giggled, "You got it bad girl"

I scowled. Like I didn't know that.

"Anyway we have to go shopping!!!" Cassidy exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait, we have to get Tala back first, then we can shop," I told her and she nodded fiercely in agreement.

Now all we needed was a prank.

_Kai's POV _

I watched her run from the room quickly and Tala sit down in a huff on my bunk.

"Thanks Mark, you had to ruin it" Tala grumbled.

"They're my best friends" Mark shrugged before closing the bathroom door for his shower.

I climbed out of my bed. I was dry now; I'd changed after the water incident. She looked so regretful when she saw the water had gone through Tala's bed to mine.

I'd been awake anyway though. The creaking door woke me up. I closed my eyes though when I saw the girls walking through. I knew about Tala's wake up call idea, he'd done it last night.

I felt her fingertips glide across my temple, brushing my hair from my eyes and then her lips on my forehead. Of course I knew the water would soak through, the mattresses were thin and were held up by long pieces of wood, with gaps in between each piece.

"Hey Kai, I think she's got a thing for you" Tala smirked, obviously finding it amusing.

I forced a small smirk onto my face. As funny as he found it, I didn't. I was pretty sure she did. But that didn't really bother me, I was used to that. The thing was, that didn't annoy me. Girls were annoying, but she was different, well she was still annoying, but...

"So, how are you going to turn her down?" Tala asked cheerfully.

I shrugged. I wasn't sure I could turn her down.

"I think you should just tell her to get lost, I love watching you do that," Tala laughed.

I nodded. It's what we did. I would turn them all down, and then Tala would pick them all up with his "Not all guys are as great as me" speech. Only I was pretty sure he just wanted me to hurt Destiny this time. I didn't really understand why he hated her so much. I'd have to ask him about that.

"We have to hit the mall though man, I need something to wear tonight," Tala said and I rolled my eyes. He'd been shopping so many times with girls, it was like his hobby.

"Fine" I said and after showering quickly after Mark was done, I was dressed and ready to go.

"I'll meet you at the elevator" Tala called out. The door had been left open a little after the girls had stormed out. And I had caught a glimpse of blonde a few minutes ago behind the door. She was up to something. I leaned down to put on my shoes.

When I looked up again Tala was standing in the doorway covered head to toe in syrup, a bucket over his head. Holy crap.

I walked over and lifted the bucket up to see a very pissed off looking Tala.

"She got you" I smirked, "She got you good"

He stormed into the bathroom.

"Looks like you'll be a little longer" I remarked before he slammed the door shut.

I just managed to catch sight of two girls disappearing through the opposite door. I wondered what Tala was going to do this time.

_Destiny's POV _

"That was great," I laughed cheerfully.

"Did you see his face!?" Cassidy exclaimed through giggles.

"No, There was a bucket over his head!" and we both howled with laughter.

Ten minutes later we were ready to go to the mall and headed out of the hotel. I had dressed myself in light blue jeans and a black shirt that said 'Bite me' on the front in blue.

Cassidy had on a long skirt and a pale yellow off-the-shoulders top.

The mall was awesome. There were so many stores, two levels. We raided the first couple of stores to find nothing.

We saw Tala and Kai about an hour later. Tala glared angrily at us and we tried not to laugh, but we couldn't help it and fled from them quickly.

"Oh, a toy store! Come on let's go in" I exclaimed happily as we turned a corner and I dragged my friend inside. We looked around a little and I bought a gift for Tommy. A big stuffed polar bear with a Canada flag on its ear and a 3d puzzle of the CN tower and the sky dome.

When we walked out, Tala was standing in front of us, Kai standing looking rather bored behind him.

"Have fun girls" Tala grinned and then dumped the huge box of little bouncy falls on the floor in front of us. I went to run after him but slipped on the small balls and landed on my butt.

"Ow" Cassidy said as she fell, taking the words from my mouth.

Tala laughed and then grabbed Kai's arm and took off.

I tired to stand up but found myself on my butt once again. I sighed, he could have done something worse, but now I was pretty sure I had bruised my bottom.

"What is going on" I turned my head to see a large man with a shirt reading the stores name on it. I gulped, ok. Maybe he couldn't have done something worse.

"You" he pointed angrily at us and I gave him a little wave.

"Clean this up or I'm calling security for vandalism," he ordered, his fuming face beat red. It was hardly vandalism, but I nodded quickly. I definitely didn't want to mess with him.

Cassidy and me scrambled to pick all the mini balls up, falling down numerous times. It took us twenty minutes to get every ball back into the box.

Aching and angry we marched away, "he framed us that jerk"

Cassidy nodded, "Ok, we need another plan"

I nodded and stopped when we came to a dollar store. I smiled, "In here Cass. I think it's time Tala's prank parade gets rained on...literally."

She smiled, "Hmm, why rain when it can hail?"

"I like the way you think!" and we dashed inside to buy a couple of...raindrops.

Standing in the bathroom, we took out the balloons we bought and filled them up with the tap. Soon we had two bags full of weapons.

"Are we going to get Kai?" I asked. I didn't really want to.

"Of course, he ran off with Tala didn't he?" Cassidy replied indignantly.

"Well yea, but he didn't really do anything..." I said, trying to defend him.

"Oh come on, if he was your boyfriend you'd do it," she told me impatiently.

I nodded. Yea probably, but he wasn't so I didn't want him to get angry with me.

"He won't be mad, maybe annoyed, but not mad" she assured me, reading my mind. I nodded. I could do this.

"Ok, let's go pelt these raindrops at them!!" Cassidy cheered, putting the mailbag like sac over her shoulder. I did the same. It was pretty heavy, but it would be worth it.

We left, excitement pasting determined smiles on our face.

"There they are!" I cried excitedly pointing to the guys on the floor below us. They were sitting on a bench and Tala was going through a bag.

"Ready?" Cassidy asked.

"Ready" I nodded.

We started throwing them; it was a good thing we could aim. I hit Tala square in the head. I had been trying not to hit Kai, but my aim wasn't exactly perfect and a pink balloon nailed him on the shoulder.

They started running up the escalator and we threw them faster.

"Oh my god, they're coming toward us Destiny" Cassidy shrieked, throwing them desperately.

They were too. Tala was absolutely drenched again and Kai wasn't exactly dry either. I looked down at my bag. I had about five left.

I threw one at Tala; it hit him on the shoulder. He was ten feet away. Another, woops, I accidentally hit Kai again. 8 feet away. Another hit him in the chest. 6 feet away. Just two more balloons. I took one in each hand. Too late, they were right in front of us. Cassidy was out of balloons and stared wide-eyed at the boys.

"Are you going to throw those?" Tala asked, his eyes narrowed. I swallowed hard.

He grabbed one of my arms as Kai got the other. Crap, my balloons.

"I'll take these" Tala said, wrenching the balloon from my hand and then taking the other one.

"Umm, ok, let's just call it even ok?" I asked innocently.

He glared down at me, "Why?

"Well, 'cause it is, er, you got me then I got you, then you got me and then I got you and then you got me and now we just finished getting you so we're even" I explained.

"I like to have the last laugh" Tala smirked. Then with Kai holding me to the spot he burst the balloons over my head. Talk about backfiring.

"Kai" I whined, looking angrily up at him through my now sopping bangs that fell in my eyes.

He shrugged, "You did the same thing" He had a point there.

"Ok, Truce?" Tala asked, sticking out his hand. I eyed it suspiciously, but then slowly took it.

"Truce" I answered as we shook hands.

"Good!" Cassidy smiled, "Now we can actually finish our shopping!"

An hour later we had all finished shopping, of course not together, but we did end up meeting in the food court for a late lunch.

We had both bought outfits to wear and matching heeled shoes.

We ate with little conversation and walked home just as wordlessly. I didn't know why it seemed so awkward. Maybe it was because of Kai. I just wanted his arms around me, but I couldn't. Or he wouldn't. Or I just didn't know.

But tonight I was going to change that.

-----------------

"Wow, you look amazing!!" Cassidy exclaimed, staring at me in awe. I smiled and thanked her.

She looked great too. She was wearing a dark skirt with a slant to it and her top was an almost see through aqua colour with angel like sleeves and a very low cut neck. She had black shoes and silver dangly earrings. Her hair was done up in two buns on top of her head and some stray pieces had fallen out, framing her pretty face.

I was dressed in silver in black, not my normal kind of colours, but it looked pretty good anyway.

Linking arms, we left for the club.

------

It was a pretty awesome place. There were two levels, the top one was a balcony that kept changing shape, lining the walls. 

On the far side was a black stage. A DJ sat at the back and was playing wordless music while some very drunk woman sang. She was doing pretty well, not exactly great, but she was drunk.

It was pretty packed and I got shoved a few times on my way upstairs to find a table. We found one that seated eight people and sat down. Mark soon joined us. He was wearing dark brown pants and a white long sleeve shirt with a green army t-shirt over it.

"Hi Mark!" I smiled as he sat down, "Haven't really seen you lately"

He nodded, "Sorry, I was touring"

"Aww, without us?" I pouted playfully. He smirked, shaking his head.

"It's more peaceful that way," he laughed.

"Do you guys wanna go dance?" I asked, almost pleadingly. They nodded and I practically skipped down the stairs to the floor.

I danced with Cassidy during the next fast song and then with Mark when 'Get Loose' came on.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" I stopped to face the tall black-haired guy. He looked to be at least 23. Too old for me.

"No thanks" I smiled before turning away from him. I was spun around.

"Come on, just one dance...I'm Joey" he pleaded and I slowly accepted. A slower song came on and I put my arm on his shoulder and my hand in his. My hips swayed to the music and I closed my eyes to enjoy the soft rhythm when I was jerked forward. The man had pulled me against him tightly. I found it kind of awkward, but I noticed most people were dancing this close anyway so I went along. It was when he slid his hand down to my butt I pulled away.

"Hey" I said angrily.

"Hi" he smiled slyly and went to grab me but I stepped back quickly.

"Stay away from me" I spat and before he could answer I pushed my way through the crowd and back upstairs.

I sat down heavily in my seat and ordered a drink. Somehow Kai, Tala, Kate and Rose had ended up at our table. Glancing around, I realized there was nowhere else to sit.

"Have a good time dancing with that guy?" Cassidy asked curiously. I didn't catch the look Kai sent me.

"No, stupid asshole" I muttered. Cassidy raised a brow.

"Don't ask" I said and took the glass of water the waiter handed me. I stared at the stage. They were asking for a singer. I thought about going, but there were so many people. Stupid stage fright.

The man I danced with stepped on stage and began to sing 'Meant to Live'. He wasn't really all that great and I found myself trying to block out his voice.

I looked at Kai. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt with 'Fuck Off' written across the front in blood red. He looked so intimidating yet so completely handsome.

I knew I had to do it. If I wanted him to tell me, I had to ask. I looked over at the stage. I would sing. I had to.

"Umm, excuse me" I said and headed down the stairs. Cassidy chased after me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to sing," I said confidently. Too bad I didn't feel so confident.

She gave me a strange look, "Why?"

"Remember, I need to tell him. And this is how I'm going to do it"

She nodded slowly, "Oh, ok. You'll be great. And don't worry, I'll make sure he understands"

She laughed at my horrified look, "I'm just kidding Des, he'll get it he's a smart guy"

I nodded. I hoped so. She turned back and I slowly made my way up to the stage.

"Umm, I'd like to do a song" I said to the DJ. Ok, this was it. No turning back. He handed me the microphone and I told him the song. Turning around everything was silent. Everyone stared. I looked up at Kai. And then it started.

_Kai's POV _

Destiny was standing on the stage. Wow, she looked amazing. She was wearing a light, sort of flyaway black skirt with a silver top that was tied around her neck. It had no back, but was tied on with two strings. Silver strapped heels; along with silver hoop earrings and her heart shaped locket completed her outfit. Her hair was in a messy bun at the back of her head, with strands falling unevenly out and her bangs framed her face.

The light made her shirt glitter and her flyaway hair made her look even more angelic. God, I'm getting soft.

The music started, and then she opened her mouth and the words poured out.

_Oh..It's impossible  
It's impossible to love you  
If you don't let me know what you're feeling  
It's impossible for me to give you what you need  
If you're always hidin' from me  
_

I stared, amazed. She was the best singer yet. She had an incredible voice.

_  
I don't know what hurt you  
I just, I wanna make it right  
Cos boy I'm sick and tired of trying to read your mind  
_

I noticed her staring at me. I gazed back.

_  
It's impossible  
Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you  
It's the way it is  
It's impossible  
Oh baby it's impossible  
If you makin' it this way_

She was singing to me. I knew she was. I listened to her voice. I knew she wanted answers. I knew she'd ask me. The only think I didn't know were those answers._  
  
Impossible to make it easy  
If you always tryin' to make it so damn hard  
How can I, how can I give you all my love, baby  
If you're always, always puttin' up your guard  
  
This is not a circus  
Don't you play me for a clown  
How long can emotions keep on goin' up and down  
_

I stood up. Everyone looked up at me.

"So, she can sing. Who cares?" Kate said bitterly.

I ignored her, and started down the stairs, my eyes never leaving her.

_  
It's impossible  
Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you  
It's the way it is  
It's impossible  
Oh baby it's impossible  
If you keep treating me this way  
Over, over  
_

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the wall. Everyone was quiet. Probably as amazed as I was.

_  
Impossible baby  
If you makin' it this way, this way  
Oh baby, it's impossible  
If you makin' it this way_

She finished and a huge wave of applause and cheers echoed through the room. Cat calls and whistles. I scowled as a black-haired guy helped her off the stage. He was way to old for her.

I watched as they argued for a second before she smiled and then took his arm. I watched her falter a little and he helped her stand back up, looking around as if to make sure no one saw. I saw him say something and she nodded in reply. The next thing I knew she was being escorted out the door.

I knew I should follow. I had a weird feeling about that guy. She'd dealt enough with sick-minded guys. I rushed up the stairs and grabbed my coat before hurrying back down.

Dashing outside I saw her leaning against a wall. She started to slide down it when the man helped her over to a bench.

I crept closer. She was barely awake now. What the hell? She suddenly went limp. That couldn't be good. I knew he's slipped something into her drink; there was nothing else logical.

The man smiled down at her slyly before picking her up in his arms and walking down the sidewalk.

I raced after them, when he reached a car I knew I had to get her before it was too late.

"What are you doing?" I asked him when I reached the car. I made sure not to sound too suspicious.

"Oh, my girlfriend here passed out, so I'm taking her home" the man lied.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yea, you got a problem with that?" he challenged. I took it.

"Yes"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because she happens to be mine," I argued. I couldn't believe I just said that.

He looked appalled, "What?"

"That's right. Now give her to me" I ordered. The guy looked unsure for a second.

"No" he answered clutching the unmoving girl tighter to him. I glared.

I took a step forward, "Just hand her over"

"No. She's mine for tonight. You can have her tomorrow" he spat.

God I wanted to hit him just for saying that, suddenly though she started to stir.

"What?" he asked in bewilderment, "How can she be awake already?"

"Looks like either she didn't get very much of that pill or someone ripped you off," I stated and she moved again, making a moaning sound.

"Ugh, get out of here kid" he snarled at me. I shook my head and then my fist contacted his face.

He went to grab at his eye and dropped her on the sidewalk. She landed with a loud thump, her eyes flashed open and she clutched at her shoulder

I rushed to her side, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I think I bruised my shoulder though"

I helped her sit up and looked at her arm. There was indeed a purple mark appearing where she landed on her shoulder.

"Hey babe, I don't have all night, so lets get going," he said reaching down for her. I shoved him away.

"Get lost," I warned.

"Or else? What are you going to do kid?" he snarled.

"Get the fuck out of here" I stood up. He was the same height as me, but I knew I could take him.

"Fine, you want to fight for her?" he challenged.

"I want you to get out of here", Kai spat.

"I'm not leaving until I have her," he said and before I could see it coming, a fist came flying at my face. He hit me on the bone under my eye. I stumbled back a little. Checking to make sure I wasn't bleeding I then turned my eyes on him. He was going down.

_Destiny's POV._

My heart broke as I saw Kai get hit. I rushed over to him, but when I saw the look in his eyes I backed down. He was going to do it. Oh my god. He was going to fight him. That guy was a little bigger then Kai. I knew Kai would win, but he could get hurt.

I stared at the building. I had to get help. But should I leave him? I watched Kai get him right in the nose, but then he was hit back.

I decided, running as fast as I could in heels I flew through the doors and up the stairs.

"Tala" I cried as soon as I reached the table. I was breathing heavily. Running in heels was hard work.

"Oh god, what happened Destiny?" Cassidy asked, her wide eyes gaping at the bruise.

"Never mind Cass...Tala, its Kai," I said and my eyes began to fill with tears.

"What about him?" Tala asked, he looked serious, like he knew something was wrong.

"He...he...he's in a fi-fight" I stammered shaking nervously. Mark had been in a fight before, but I was never this scared during that.

"Where" Tala said standing quickly. I led the way out of the building, I'd taken my shoes off and I could run much faster.

"There" I pointed to the sidewalk. Tala rushed over. The streetlight lighting the small area, almost like a spotlight on the boys.

I followed after him. They knew what they were doing; definitely both knew how to fight. I stared hopefully at Kai as he ducked a few times before throwing a punch himself. Tala joined in and soon they had beaten the black-haired guy who had dashed into his car and was now driving down the road.

I hurried over to Kai. He was breathing heavily and a trickle of blood ran from his lips. I didn't get there first though.

"Kai honey, oh my god. Are you alright?" Kate shrieked, her arms thrown around him. My heart sank. She would always be there. I just realized. She would always be after him, always be there before me. It would always be her.

The tears finally escaped my eyes. Everyone turned at me sudden outburst. I tried to control the sobs but I couldn't. This day was supposed to be happy, I was supposed to get Kai. He was supposed to be mine and yet he wasn't.

"Destiny" Cassidy whispered softly, but Mark grabbed her arm to keep her there.

Kai finally opened his eyes. He looked down to see Kate smiling up at him. He unwrapped her arms from around him before looking at me.

"What were you fighting for anyway Kai?" Rose asked curiously.

I stopped sobbing, "he...he was fighting for me"

A long pause. Tala was the first to speak.

"What?" he asked in confusion. I nodded.

"The fight was over me" I said sadly, tears still flowed down my cheeks, but at least I had stopped sobbing.

Kate started to laugh, "Yea right. Who would fight over you."

I stared down at the ground, "His name was Joey"

"Uh huh" Kate said, disbelief evident in her voice, "Kai is this true?"

He looked at me before answering, "Yea"

Kate's hand flew to her mouth, "What? Why?"

I spoke before he could, "Joey, he sort of kidnapped me and Kai came after him and then the guy would only leave with me...and then he hit Kai"

I winced at the last part; the images still fresh in my mind.

"Oh, so he had to fight. Makes sense" Kate shrugged, "Can we go back inside now, it's cold?"

"You selfish little bitch" Cassidy spat, launching herself at Kate only to be held back by Mark.

"What? Just because Dessy always needs to be rescued doesn't mean I'm selfish" Kate replied indignantly. Ok, that kind of stung.

"Just go" Kai ordered and Kate smiled with satisfaction. They all walked away, Cassidy glanced back at me before following them all inside. I watched them all disappear through the doors.

I stood there awkwardly, my shoes clutched in one hand and many wisps of hair had fallen out of the bun and now fell around my face.

"Are you alright?" I asked, eyeing the trickling blood.

"Fine" he answered. I raised a brow. Hardly. He had a few purple bruises on his face and arms, nothing compared to Joey, but it still looked painful.

"Liar, look at you, your even bleeding," I said, my hands on my hips. He shrugged. I dropped my shoes on the ground.

I walked towards him, stopping two feet away. I reached up a wiped the blood away with my thumb. He stared down at me, still as a statue. I traced my fingers around the bruise under his eye.

"Did you hear my song?" I asked, my eyes now on the ground, and my hands clutched together.

"Yea" he answered, "nothings impossible"

I looked up, my eyes wide in amazement. I started to smile, and I took a step forward and leaned into his chest. His arms wrapped around me, warming me like a blanket.

I sighed contently. This was where I wanted to be. I leaned back a little to look him in the eye.

"So does that mean you want to make this possible?" I asked hopefully staring up into his auburn depths.

He didn't answer me. Instead he brought his head down to capture my lips with his. I responded passionately. I moved my arms around his neck, my toes barely touching the ground. His tongue searched through my mouth and I did the same. We broke apart for air and I giggled blushing furiously.

He raised a brow in amusement before swooping down again and kissing me lightly again.

"I'll take that as a yes" I smiled up at him and then wrapped my arms securely around his neck and holding onto him as tightly as I could. This time, I wasn't going to let him get away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

And that's that. They're together...but forever? Hmmm, I wonder....

Anyway thank you Ms. Sourpuss for giving me the song and helping me out greatly with this chappie and for finding the song for me. (Impossible by Christina Aguilera...which I don't own by the way) This chappie's for you!

Ok, I expect to get a review from all of you, lol..jk. But I would luv it if you would!! This is my longest chapter ever, 19 pages, like 6000 words!!!!!! I'm so happy!

So uh, REVIEW....please?


	10. The Bitterness of Hatred

Ok, so I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry. I had a writer's block so I had no idea really what to write about. I have later chapters planned but not the present ones. Weird really. Anyway thanks to all the reviewers. They're what keep me writing!!!

**Chapter 10- The bitterness of Hatred **

_Destiny's POV_

"So.... you guys are together now?" Cassidy asked me on the bus as we drove to Niagara Falls.

I nodded, "I guess so, but don't tell anyone, especially Kate, Rose and Tala, if they find out they'll do anything to change Kai's mind"

She nodded, "I won't I promise"

"Thanks" I smiled in return. I was so happy. Kai Hiwatari was my boyfriend. MY BOYFRIEND!!!! Could I get any happier?

She giggled, "I can't believe it, wow you and Kai"

"shhh" I whispered looking around to make sure no one heard.

"Oh sorry" she said sheepishly.

A pause, then Cassidy couldn't resist, "Please can I tell Kate?"

"Why?" I asked in pure bewilderment. Was she freakin' insane? Kate would totally kill me.

"It would be funny!" she smiled, her eyes twinkling. I stared dumbstruck at her. Funny? She thought it would be funny? The image hovered in my mind. My funeral, people dressed in black, all gathered around my grave.... and laughing. I shuddered, how disturbing.

"Cassidy" I groaned and she apologized quickly, and just in time too as we stopped in Niagara falls and exited the bus.

We followed the principal the other side of the street. Niagara Falls thundered loudly and as soon as I saw it, my eyes grew wide. The falls were massive, pouring down loudly into a thicket of misty swirls and then continuing in rushing waves down the vast river.

I stood gawking, Cassidy by my side. Even from way up here I could feel the dampness of the air as it clouded my skin with tiny droplets of spray.

"Ok, I'm getting wet" Cassidy stated, taking a step back.

I laughed, "Yea me too"

Mr. Dickenson told us to meet back there in an hour so we could ride the maid of the mist...the boat that traveled on the water that fell from the falls. I could hardly wait.

When I turned to talk to Cassidy she wasn't there, I abruptly turned to see her flee into the building and out of sight.

I frowned. That was nice of her. Let's ditch Destiny....

I sighed and walked slowly toward the same door she disappeared into only to have someone push the door closed as soon as I had almost opened it.

Ok, that was rude.

I spun around to give this guy a piece of my mind, but stopped as soon as I saw him.

Kai was standing over me, his arm still holding the door closed, making me feel almost trapped against the wall. Of course not bad trapped...good trapped...ok, I'll just shut my mouth, er, brain now.

I smiled shyly at him, "Hi Kai"

He didn't answer me, but instead brought his head down to kiss me quickly. My heart raced as he stood silently, his eyes watching me intently after he pulled back.

A blush crawled across my cheeks and I looked down at the ground, my hair falling into my eyes, blocking my pink face from his view.

"Come on" he said and then turned and walked in the opposite direction. I looked up quickly watching him for a second. Then I ran after him and when I finally caught up I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers through his. I felt relieved when he held my hand back.

He led me to the path beside the falls, and I leaned over the railing to watch the water tumble into the mist. The river roared loudly and I had to shout for Kai to hear me.

"It's amazing," I yelled and he nodded in reply. He dropped my hand and instead put his arm around my shoulders, I snuggled into his side.

There was a long silence, but I broke it a few minutes later.

"I'm getting soaked, wanna go downstairs to get a better look?" I asked, sending a pleading look up at him.

He shook his head, "Everything's fine up here, your going to get wet on the boat ride anyway"

I considered it. He was probably right; if I was getting this wet up here, imagine how bad it was going to be down there.

"Ok" I said, tightening my arms around him. He hugged me closer to him. I sighed contentedly, life was great.

--------

_Kai's POV_

Despite Mr. Dickenson's arguments, other tourists were allowed on the boat along with our school. There were so many people that wanted to go on, they couldn't afford to only fill half the boat.

I was wearing a plastic poncho, just like everyone else. I looked like a retard and I felt like one too. The first thing Destiny did when she saw me was laugh. So, I wasn't too thrilled looking like some sort of bright yellow twisted idea of a balloon.

Although when they finally actually set off in the boat, looking retarded wasn't so bad after all, I was pretty sure I could have drowned in the amount of spray that lashed up the side of the boat.

I observed the people on the boat. Everyone from our school was crowding at the back and the rest of the tourists were at the front. An idea slipped into my mind.

I took Destiny's had and led her into the group of tourists.

She followed me closely behind and when we were finally stuck in the centre, away from the prying of eyes of Tishitok High students, I leaned down to capture her lips with mine in a gentle kiss. After a second, we pulled apart, our lips lingering for a moment before opening our eyes.

"Hey" Destiny whispered softly, a soothing smile on her face.

"Hey back" I replied, my voice quiet. She giggled and then snuggled into my bright yellow chest.

A minute later she pulled back giggling again, "Wow, you're poncho is soaked"

"So is yours" I retorted and she nodded, still smiling.

"I think we'd better get back before someone notices we're not there...like Kate," I suggested. If she noticed, there would be a freaking search party sent out on this tiny boat.

She nodded, "Ok, but just one last thing ok?"

And before I could respond she'd stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against mine. She pulled back quickly, hardly giving me time to respond, leaving me wanting more.

I started to protest but she took my hand and dragged me back to the group. Damn her.

She let go as soon as the crowd of yellow balloons appeared and settled herself on the railing, leaning over almost dangerously. I almost pulled her back, but restrained myself and instead watch her try and reach down to touch the foamy waves. I really hoped she didn't fall in. The water wasn't moving as fast, but there were till rocks jutting out from the water and the waves were still rather large and foamy.

The falls were in view now and they seemed louder and taller then before. I watched patiently as we slowly approached the thundering water.

Destiny had stood up now and gazed wondrously at the view ahead. My lips turned into a small smile. She looked so innocent and childlike.

A few minutes later we were on the way back, the boat bouncing on the waves.

"KAI", I spun around to see Kate charging angrily toward me. And boy did she look angry.

She opened her mouth to say something, when she stopped and glared angrily instead at the blonde next to me.

"You" she spat, jabbing her finger at the startled looking Destiny.

"Uh...me?" Destiny asked uncertainly.

"H-How daaare you" Kate spluttered angrily inching closer to the girl next to me. I had a feeling she was up to something.

Destiny, however, still looked completely confused, "What?"

By now Kate was about a foot away and Destiny was now leaning back over the rail again.

And Kate smiled. Kate smiled? Who smiles when they're angry?... but before I was able to figure it out Destiny was in the rushing river below.

I watched her plummet into the water and rise gasping for air, being shoved down stream.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Kate angrily.

She smiled innocently, "What? She fell in"

"I saw you push her, don't bullshit me" I spat. My eyes darted back to the river below. She was desperately trying to swim against the current, but really all she was doing was tiring herself out. I watched in horror as her form flew farther down stream.

I knew what I had to do. I started to climb over the rail when someone grabbed my arm.

"Kai, don't" It was Tala, his voice hard, "You'll only kill yourself as well"

"She's not going to die" I retorted back. She wasn't going to die. She couldn't die.

He shrugged, but continued to hold me back. I pulled my arm free and with one last look at my best friend, I dove into the river.

The current was strong, so I only had to worry about keeping my head above water. Swimming against this current would have been pretty much impossible. I swam ahead, looking for any sign of her. A poncho, her blonde head, anything.

And then I saw it. She was just ahead, clutching a rock tightly, her eyes jammed shut. Her face was ghostly white and her lips were a bluish purple.

Relief flooded through me, she was fine. Well not fine, but alive. I swam towards her, my energy seemingly restored.

"Destiny" I yelled, spray flying into my face.

Her eyes flew open and I saw her mouth open, as if to say something. But I didn't hear it over the water's noise. She was losing her grip, her hands slipping on the wet stone.

I made it to the rock, just as she let go. I managed to grab her arm and pull her back, and hold on to the rock and the same time.

And I waited. Destiny enclosed in one arm, eyes closed. She was coughing up a lot of water.

The boat finally appeared, and I waited for it to pass, before swimming toward it. Swimming with a girl in one arm isn't easy work mind you. But either way, swimming with the current was easier then swimming against it.

People gathered at the edges of the railings, screaming, yelling, and pointing. I was almost there, just a little farther....I grabbed onto the boat and instantly people began to help me up.

I held back though, and lifted up Destiny instead. When she was safe on board I took the hand Tala offered me and half climbed, half got pulled up the ladder.

(A/N: Ok, there's a ladder on the end of the boat...most motor boats have them, so I'm thinking this one should too.... anyway on with the story)

I collapsed against the side of the boat. My energy was drained and I was soaked and freezing. I hardly noticed Tala helping me walk inside the small cabin.

------------

_Destiny' POV_

I woke up in my hotel bed. How did I get here? Then it came back to me. Kate shoving me in, being washed down stream and then seeing Kai swimming towards me. The last thing I remembered was Kai holding me against him in the cold water.

I sat up. Kai, where was he? My eyes darted around the room, he wasn't in here...of course he wasn't in here it was my room not his.

I pulled my self out of bed and then instantly fell back onto it. Whoa, dizzy. My body ached all over as well. But I had to find Kai.

I slowly walked over to the door. There was a small note taped onto it.

_Hey Des, _

_Sorry you didn't get to come today, but you need to sleep. If you're reading this GO BACK TO BED. You're totally sick._

_Luv ya, Cass_

I smiled. Sorry Cassidy, but I was on a mission. I crossed the door and was pleased to see Kai's room was unlocked. I slipped inside quietly.

He was still in bed, facing away from me. I wasn't sure if he was sleeping so I crept silently across the floor.

"Kai?" I whispered. He stirred. Damn, I hoped I didn't wake him up.

I took a seat on the edge of his bed. His eyes were still closed. Good, he was still asleep.

I kissed him on the forehead and then went to go back to my own room, but he grabbed my wrist. I had to admit, he was an awesome fake-sleeper.

"Hey" He whispered, now lying on his back gazing up at me through his auburn orbs.

"Sorry I woke you up" I said softly sitting back down on the bed.

"Don't worry about it," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"You ok? You don't look so hot" I asked. His face was pale, and he looked utterly exhausted.

"Thanks" he huffed, "You don't look so great either"

I giggled, "Fine we're even"

He nodded in approval.

I went serious again, "I'm so sorry, you always have to rescue me, I hate doing this to you, and look what I've done. You could have been killed yesterday..."

He silenced me by squeezing my hand.

"You would have been killed" he whispered, "It's not your fault anyway, you didn't just fall in"

I felt anger resurface in me again as my thoughts drifted to Kate. That bitch was totally going to get an earful from me.

"Why did she push me?" I asked him, hoping he would know.

He shrugged and I sighed.

He suddenly broke out into a coughing fit.

"You have to go back to bed mister," I said strictly. Kai raised a brow.

"You shouldn't be talking" he retorted and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I looked down at him; he was staring back at me almost invitingly. I really didn't want to leave him. Maybe if I slept in Tala's bed....

"Do you think Tala would mind if I slept in his bed?" I asked, looking up at the smaller bunk.

"Probably"

I sighed, "Oh"

He raised a brow, "Why?"

I blushed. Damn. Stupid blushing.

"Well, I just, uh, wanted to, you know, like..." I stumbled.

"Like?" He encouraged me to continue.

"staywithyoutoday" The words poured out in a jumble.

He smiled and I melted.

And then he patted the bed beside him. My jaw dropped. Was he serious? My eyes darted to his face. He wore a weary expression, and looked thoroughly worn out. I guess he wouldn't try anything....

What was I doing? Didn't I trust him? I focused my gaze on his auburn eyes, trying to read them. It was hard, the only thing I could see was exhaustion. Damn, why did he have to be so hard to read.

"Something wrong?" He asked me quietly.

I shook my head and then climbed into his bed. This was Kai, I trusted him. Not to mention I'm 16.

The blankets were warm from his body and I snuggled under shivering to get warm. I sighed, it totally wasn't working. I rolled on to my side...and right into Kai.

"Cold?" he whispered and I nodded, my eyes never leaving his. His arm slid loosely around my waist and I snuggled into the warmth of his chest.

"That's better," I mumbled heaving a sigh. His response was to hold me tighter. And enveloped in his warm grasp, sleep came over me.

----------

I opened my eyes to the sight of black. black? My sheets were white. Then I remembered. I wasn't in my bed, and the black was Kai's shirt.

I sat up quickly immediately regretting that decision. Pain stabbed at my fore head and I flopped back down. Ouch, that hurt. Note to self: Never do that again.

As the throbbing in my head slowly ceased, I turned my attention to the sleeping boy next to me. I smiled to myself. He was so serene and peaceful looking. His usual emotionless mask was gone and replaced with a sort of tranquility. I liked it.

I cuddled back into his chest. Not just because he was warm but I wanted that protected and safe feeling I always got when he held me close. Of course that didn't last long as the door banged open and a burst of laughter soon followed the unnecessary bang. Kai awakened, his tranquil look vanished as soon as his eyes opened to be replaced with blankness. Well kind of confusion, but still pretty blank.

Anyway he sent me a small smile and then rolled over to face the intruders. Which weren't really intruders cause they lived in here an all...

I ducked under the covers realizing Tala didn't know about Kai and me. I pressed myself against his back, warming my cold arms. I listened silently.

"Hey man, sorry you missed it" Tala said. I guessed he was over in the chairs area.

Kai didn't say anything, so I assumed he made a face or rolled his eyes or something. Man I wish I could see.

"Anyway" Tala continued, "You feeling cool now, the girls want us to go over"

I rolled me eyes. Which was completely pointless as no one could see me.

"Whatever" Kai answered flatly, "I'm not going over there"

But the guys did. Michael and Tala. But not Mark as I soon realized. I threw back the covers and took a big breath. There's not much air under the blankets.

"Destiny?" He asked incredulously. I winced, hmm this looked good.

"No" I replied irritably. Yea weird, I just started feeling annoyed.

"Ok then, what are you doing?" he asked, staring at Kai suspiciously.

I was sitting up now and I tried to climb over Kai. He of course didn't make it any easier by just staring at me with a brow raised and a rather amused expression.

And so, somehow I ended up on the floor. Great. I glared at Mark as he tried to sustain a straight face. What a great friend.

"I _was_ sleeping," I said standing up.

Mark nodded slowly, "Ok, what were you doing sleeping with him?"

So, that's when Mark found out.

"Because he's my boyfriend and all so..." I explained, keeping an eye on Kai for his reaction. I'd never actually called him my boyfriend before so.... anyway he didn't say anything, or do anything or even change his expression. So I smiled, that's Kai for you.

Mark's expression said it all, "uhhh, ok, well...."

I laughed, "Not that long...since the club...."

"Oh, ok, so...do you always sleep with guys you've dated for what...two days?" Mark said, his voice rising bitterly.

I stared at him in shock. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Nothing happened, what's wrong with you?" I replied a little too loudly.

His mouth closed, "Sorry, it's just..." his gaze flickered to Kai.

"Just what?" I retorted angrily, "Why do you even care? You're not my father"

He glared back at me, "I care 'cause I don't want you to get hurt"

I stared, "But that's not all, is it?"

Kai had remained silent, until now, "he doesn't trust me"

I spun around to face him. It was a statement, not a thought. A fact. Simple really.

"Really" I said faintly. And when I turned back to Mark he wouldn't look at me.

This whole thing was stupid. So Mark didn't trust Kai, it didn't surprise me at all, but it made me angry anyway. And why was he arguing, so I fell asleep with Kai, who cares? It's not like I didn't want to. I really didn't see the big deal.

"So your mad at me because I was sleeping in the same bed as him right?" I said, more of a statement then a question.

He didn't answer; he probably didn't know what to say. Maybe he realized how stupid he sounded?

I sighed, "I'm sorry Kai, we'll be right back"

And I grabbed Mark's arm and dragged him, rather roughly, out the door into the vacant hall. Slamming the door behind me of course, just to make a point.

I whirled around, "Ok, so what's this really about Mark?"

He finally looked me in the eye, "He's right, I don't trust him"

"You don't have to, he's not your boyfriend" I retorted, placing my hands on my hips.

He glared back, "But you're my friend"

"So? I trust him," I said flatly. God, such stupidity.

"So, if he hurts you, then I care," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

I sighed, "Look, I like Kai. I like him a lot. And I'm sorry if that bothers you, but it's not your choice"

He frowned, "Are you crazy? He's not trustworthy Destiny"

I raised a brow, "Oh, why not?" I really wanted to hear this one.

He paused, as if thinking it over, "He just isn't"

I rolled my eyes, "well that's a great reason"

He scowled, "Fine. But when you realize I'm right, don't come crawling back to me. I tried to protect you"

And then he stomped into my room. Yea not his, but mine and...he slammed the door. How original.

Ok, so maybe I didn't want to admit it, but what he said really hurt. I slid down the wall. What was wrong with my life? Everything always went wrong. And then finally things get better and then they just plummet right back down...in my face.

A 'click' snapped me out of my thoughts and Kai stood outside the door. He was dressed and leaned against the wall beside me, staring down at me.

"Hey" I whispered, trying to be cheerful. That failed miserably.

"That bad?" he asked me and I nodded. It looked like Mark hated me now.

"Such a stupid fight" I said. I felt so bad.

He helped me to my feet and enclosed me in a hug. It made me feel a little better.

I took a deep breath, "I just don't understand why he's so....mad"

Kai gave me an odd look, "You really have no idea"

I sent him a questioning look. No idea about what?

"No?" I guessed. A small smile crossed his lips.

"Yea" he answered. Yea what?

"What don't I get then?" I asked. Man, Could I get any more confused?

He shook his head before replying, "He likes you"

I felt like I got hit with a bucket of ice water, "No way" I denied. There was no way, just no possible way.

Kai only nodded.

"How...how do you know?" I asked quietly. This was way weird.

He shrugged, "I just do"

"That's not a very good reason," I argued and he blinked.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just, its _Mark"_

"So? It was pretty obvious, its also obvious Cassidy has a thing for Mark"

How could I have never realized these things? Was I really that blind? Mark likes me. Oh god no. And then Cassidy likes him. So I have to break his heart and then Cassidy's too cause he doesn't like her. This whole thing gets more complicated every day.

And it's getting worse.

--------------------

Yes, I finished. I'm sorry this chapter isn't really too interesting, but I really couldn't figure out what to write about. Please review anyway though!!! And you'll find out about why kate pushed her and htis whole Mark thing in teh next chappie I promise!!!!


	11. Dare to Die

Well thanks very much for the reviews. I realize she probably would have died falling into Niagara Falls, but in my story she doesn't because she can't. lol. Anyway, here's the next chappie. It's not that long or exciting, but stupid writers block wont go away (

Chapter 11- Dare to Die 

_Destiny's POV_

Remember when I said it was getting worse? Well it just did. Way worse.

FLASHBACK

"What am I going to do Cass?" I asked her after explaining my entire situation. Kai, Mark...of course I left out the part about her crush on Mark. It just didn't fit into getting her to help me.

She didn't answer. She still wore that totally shocked expression, the one that appeared as I told her about our fight.

"Cassidy?" I said, waving a hand in front of her face. She blinked back into reality.

She blinked a couple more times, "I... I don't know"

I sighed. Well that helped a lot. Note the sarcasm.

"I tried to talk to him, but he just walks away" I said quietly, "It was such a stupid argument"

She stood up from the bed and walked over to the window, gazing out for a minute before answering, "Maybe he's right Des"

Ok, that wasn't what I wanted to hear. "What?"

"He's worried about you, don't you think he at least deserved to know?" came her response.

"Deserved to know what?" I really didn't understand.

"About you and Kai, he's hurt you didn't tell him. He may not trust Kai, but he thinks you don't trust him either"

"It's my life, not his. He doesn't have to know everything Cass," I argued. He was being selfish.

She shrugged, "I still think you should have told him, and maybe listen to what he'd said a little better"

Ok, that was it. Both of my friends are against me. The only two I have, in this country anyway.

"What's you're opinion on this Cass?"

She sighed, "I'm happy for you Des, I really am. I know how much you like him, but Mark's right. He'll probably end up hurting you"

"NO" I shouted, "both of you. You have no idea what you're talking about. You've never even talked to the guy for more then a minute"

She whirled around, glaring at me, "He has a reputation, and you know it's not for keeping girls for long"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded standing up sharply, my fists clenched at my sides.

She shrugged, "I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend for more then a week Destiny, and he doesn't let her down very nicely either. And then there's Tala who doesn't make things any better"

Silence. Ok, so that was true. But he wouldn't do that to me would he? Just the thought of it made my heart break.

"You're the one who told me to tell him how I felt" I retorted through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted you to get over him, I never thought he actually liked you" she spat back spitefully.

I gasped, my hand flew to my mouth, "You lied to me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Look you were totally obsessed, if you didn't tell him I thought you would go insane"

"You really never thought I had a chance with him?" I asked her softly. That hurt, it really did.

She sighed, "Honestly no"

I stood there for a moment, letting it all fall in. You'd think it would never have bothered me. But it did, 'cause she never really believed in me. It doesn't sound like a big deal. But when it happens, it hurts.

"Thanks Cassidy" I whispered, "Thanks for lying to me, thanks for doubting me and thanks for being such a great friend"

Sarcasm dripped from my words, masking the hurt she endued upon me. I fled from the room angry and wounded.

END FLASHBACK

So that's it. My life's so wonderful. First I'm forced to come live in Japan by my mother, and then I'm the biggest loser in the school. Oh, and then I freak out at a movie, almost get raped by Michael King and then fall for the guy who happens to always have to rescue me. Did I mention this guy happens to be the hottest, not to mention mot popular guy in my new high school? Oh, and now the bitchiest, although very popular and rather powerful girl, hates my guts and makes my life a living hell all because I happen to really like the same guy she has her greedy little eyes on. So, she does anything to try and hurt me, insult me, make a joke of me.... you name it. Which happens to include shoving me out of a boat into a not so pleasant river. Anyway so now I have this amazing guy, but nothing is getting better like it was supposed to. So now my two best friends hate me because they oppose to my relationship with this awesome guy. And one of them happens to have a crush on me, Cassidy's on his side and they're both not speaking to me. And so in conclusion I have no idea what to do.

That about sums it up. Yea, my life. Aren't you jealous?

Anyway, while I was drowning in my pool of self-pity someone came through the doors. I was outside in front of the hotel. Cassidy was in my room and Mark was in his so I came out to get a breath of air. Unfortunately it was freezing outside.

"Hey" the person said, and I immediately recognized their voice.

"Hey Kai" I said, trying to be cheerful. Although I knew he saw right through it.

"You should come in, you're already ready sick," he told me.

I shrugged, "What's the difference"

"They're just angry right now, they don't hate you destiny," he said, reading my mind. He's good at that.

I shivered. Man it was cold. I could hardly feel my fingers, or my nose for that matter.

"Easy for you to say" I retorted and he sighed.

I felt him sit next to me, and all I wanted to do was throw myself into his arms and cry. But I was sick of crying. All I ever did was cry.

"Maybe" he answered.

I looked up at him. This was the guy that I liked enough to lose my friends over. The only problem was I couldn't figure who meant more to me. Him or them.

The difference was he wasn't making me chose. And maybe that was the most important thing. Or maybe it wasn't. God, if I knew.

"What am I going to do Kai?" I whispered, almost pleaded to him.

"Go inside for starters" he replied wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me to my feet. I nodded, cuddling into his side for warmth as he escorted me back upstairs.

I froze. They were both in there, and so was everyone else. Cassidy, Mark, Michael, Tala, Rose and Kate. On the floor, in a circle.

"Wanna play Kai?" Kate asked sweetly. I stood behind Kai, after being released from his grasp before we reached the door. They last thing I needed was for Tala and Kate to find out.

"What?" He asked, looking at Tala.

Kate answered though, "Truth or Dare"

Interesting. I never thought I'd ever see Cass and Mark play that game with Kate and Tala. I never thought they were back-stabbers either though.

"Sure, we'll play" I answered for him, receiving a scowl from Kate. I ignored the bitch though.

"Ok!! I get to go first!!" Kate squealed in delight. She moved over to allow Kai a spot, leaving me the only other empty place....between Tala and Mark. Wonderful.

"Ok, ummmm. Tala truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare" he replied. She smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Michael," she giggled earning herself a very disgusted look from the redhead.

"Are you serious?" he exclaimed, his eyebrows raised.

She nodded, still giggling in reply. Tala sighed and then, very reluctantly quickly kissed the other boy, who looked very disgusted him self. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Alright, Alright" he grumbled, "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Truth" she responded quickly.

"Alright.... how many guys have you slept with?" he asked. I stared at him with distaste. Pervert. Although Rose didn't seem to mind....

"Oh, that's easy..." she smiled, "uh, 18 different guys"

Holy crap. Could she say slut any louder? I didn't even want to know how many times.

"Ok...uh.... Mark" she said, he groaned. "Ok Mark, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he mumbled. Actually that surprised me. I really thought he would have picked truth. You know he doesn't strike me as the daring type of guy...I need to get out more.

"Umm ok.... Kiss Cassidy" she replied and then after thinking it over she added, "for 30 seconds"

Cassidy turned a bright shade of pink while Mark just stared dumbstruck at Rose. She nodded.

And he did. When their 30 seconds was up, Mark too was pink in the face. I smiled, and he likes me? Yea right.

"Ok, Cassidy...truth or dare?" he asked her. She chose truth, as I expected.

"Uh...who do you like?" Mark said. And so she told him. After a very long pause.

"You" she whispered, looking at the floor. Mark's jaw dropped. I tried very hard not to giggle. Mark was staring down in shock at her, while she was trying to hide her blush.

"Well isn't that cute" Kate said sarcastically. "It's your turn Cassidy, ask someone already"

Cassidy obeyed, after sending the brunette a dirty look of course.

"Destiny, truth or dare" she said coldly. I winced a little. Did she really have to be so mean?

"Dare" I answered. I knew she'd make me tell everyone about Kai and me if I chose truth.

She smirked, "I dare you to tell everyone how you feel about Kai"

Ok, my plan just failed. Was that really a dare? No one seemed to object though; actually they were staring at me with keen expressions of interest.

I looked across the circle at him. He nodded, so I spoke.

"Fine, I like him" I answered. Kate glared at me.

"And?" she smirked.

"And what?" I said. Like I was going to make this easy for her. Tala however, was sending me I-told-you so stares. Not that it meant much...I knew I liked Kai, it wasn't like a mystery to me or anything. So really, he wasn't telling me anything. So his whole told-you-so looks were pointless. I have to stop rambling.

"Oh, I dunno...have you kissed him, those kinds of things" she explained haughtily.

"That's another question" I retorted and she scowled. She couldn't argue that one.

"Kai truth or dare?" I asked and he said truth.

I thought about it for a second, "If you had a kid, what would you name it?"

He raised a brow, "Boy or girl?"

"Both...I'm not implying anything it's just a question" I said the last part to Tala who was sending me weird looks.

"Ben" he answered.

"Girl?"

He shrugged.

"Ok, well then why Ben?" I asked curiously.

"It was my father's name" he replied, a little too quietly. A faint trace of sadness appeared in his eyes.

"Ok, you're turn Kai" Kate squealed even more sweetly then usual. Not to mention all the death glares she was sending at me every few seconds.

"Kate" he said and she chose truth. "Why did you push Destiny into Niagara falls?"

Everyone went dead silent. Judging by the expression on her face, she didn't appreciate that question much.

"Because I hate her" Kate replied coolly, "besides she deserves it"

He raised a brow to that, but didn't say anything. No one argued with her much to my distaste.

"Ok, Michael truth or dare?" Kate asked Michael, ignoring the glares she was getting from Cassidy and Mark. Staring at them, I had a sudden flicker of hope. Maybe I could fix this after all. Anyway Michael answered truth and his question was... whom in the room did he want most.

"Destiny" he said, smirking slyly at me. I was suddenly hit with a small prickle of fear.

Kate was disgusted though, "Why do you want her?" she spat obviously annoyed he didn't chose her.

"She wants me too" Michael shrugged. I glared. I didn't _want_ him. I _wanted_ nothing to do with him.

"No I don't, get over it," I growled dangerously.

He smirked, "Whatever you say..."

"It's your turn, just go," Cassidy said quickly, stopping me from retorting. Which was a good thing, since I had no idea what I was going to say.

"Tala" he said. And then he did his dare, which was actually to feel up Rose. So I looked the other way. Michael had to be the biggest pervert ever, next to Tala of course.

"Destiny, it's your turn" he smirked.

"Dare" I said casually.

"I dare you to kiss Kai," he ordered. Was he serious? I thought the hated the idea of Kai and me together...

"Sure" I shrugged and then crawled over to the opposite side of the circle where Kai sat.

"Easiest one yet" I whispered before I pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He returned the kiss and we only pulled apart because of the lack of air.

"That was one hell of a kiss" Tala remarked grudgingly. He probably didn't think I would do it.

"Whatever" I replied. Kate was positively seething and soon it was Rose's turn and she of course picked the person next to her.... Kate. Of course Kate's dare was to kiss Kai as well. I was pretty sure that little whispering session they had a few seconds before had something to do with this though. They were oh so secretive...

"Ok, no problem" she smiled and walked over to him before dumping herself on his lap. I glared daggers at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ok, I was jealous...or angry...or maybe both. Whatever it was I didn't want her touching my Kai like that.

"Don't touch him," I hissed and everyone stared at me in surprise.

"But Dessy, I was dared to kiss Kai honey here" she said innocently. Yea right, she was far from innocent, fucking whore.

"It's just Kai" he growled and then roughly pushed her off of him.

She pouted, "Come on Kai dear, you have to it's a dare"

He didn't do anything. He couldn't really; it was a dare after all. So she leaned down and kissed him, before he quickly broke the kiss and turned away from her.

"Hey, you have to kiss me back" she ordered and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to do anything" he retorted coldly.

She frowned, "but Kai honey---"

"It's just Kai" I interrupted getting to my feet, "and he's not you're honey, he's mine"

My hand flew to my mouth. I did not just say that.

"Excuse me?" Kate snarled, sending looks of pure hatred at me. I am not good at keeping secrets.

So it looked like I did say it after all. I opened my mouth but I really had no idea what to say, "It's just Kai" I said.

"Sure, whatever. You're jealous Dessy. You can't have my Kai baby. He's mine," she growled, stepping closer to me. And closer, until she was inches away.

"Fuck you" I whispered. And then she slapped me across the face.

So I slapped her back and then launched myself at her. So, as most people call it, a catfight occurred. I got sick of using my nails and slapping, it's so overrated. So I punched her in the face sending her to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"My eye!!" she howled, and I managed to catch a glimpse of a large purple mark circling her eye where I hit her. I smiled in satisfaction. I'd wanted to do that for a long time.

She clambered to her feet and swung at me, but I ducked. Clumsy cow.

"You bitch" she spat, "I wish you would have died in that river"

"Why did you really push me in?" I demanded, still dodging her attempts to hit me.

I already told you"

"You liar"

"Am I?"

"You've always hated me, why now?" I asked as she suddenly stopped and stood still.

She was shaking in fury, her black eye making her look actually a little intimidating, not to mention the scratch marks on her face were trickling blood.

"I saw you" she said through gritted teeth, "I saw you with my Kai on that boat"

I was disgusted. She tried to kill be because I have the guy she wants? Who, by the way, she would never get even if I weren't in this picture.

"Get out" I said, "Just get out here"

And to my surprise she left. But not without saying goodbye...

"You'll be sorry," she said in a voice so low, only I could hear it. And then she was gone.

I sat down on Kai's bed, my head in my hands. I pulled back though, when my cheek started to sting from the touch. Small dots of blood were present on my hand.

"Am I bleeding?" I asked anyone who was listening. Stupid question, I know.

Tala was the on who answered, "yea she clawed you across the face"

I nodded. It stung, but I didn't care.

Mark and Cassidy were gaping at me as if I were mental. I probably am. It fits.

"What?" I asked them flatly, trying to ignore the stinging. It hurt a lot more then it should.

They shook their heads hastily averting their eyes quickly. Why were they still here anyway? They made it perfectly clear how they felt. Or sort of anyway.

I sighed and stalked out of the room.

-------

The roof is nice you know. Of course (a) it's really cold, (b) I'm afraid of heights and (c) I'm technically not suppose to be up here. I had to come up through the cleaning/storage room thing. Whatever it is, it's not really allowed judging by the 'staff only' sign on the door.

Despite all of those drawbacks, it was still better then being back in that room with all the gawking people.

What was I thinking? Why did I ever agree to play? It wasn't just a game. It's never just a game.

That's the thing. Have you ever wondered what hurts most? Saying something and wishing you hadn't or saying nothing and wishing you had?

It's hard to pick. When you think you know, you change your mind because you don't believe it anymore. You always do. That's life.

Life sucks. I've come to that conclusion. You don't get anything without a price. Whether you pay it or someone else does. There's always a price, not always evident, but it's still there.

I walked to the edge of the building and looked down. My breath caught in my throat. I was high. Very high.

My mother used to tell me something. You have to face your fears. If you don't, you'll always be afraid. I don't think it's working though, because I'm scared to death.

How easy would it be to end this? I just have to jump. Everything would be solved. No more hurt, no more confusion and no more hate.

I took a breath.

"Don't you dare take another step"

I snapped my head to face him. He was standing not 10 feet away, his stare piercing through me.

"Hi Kai" I smiled and he shook his head.

"Your crazy, come back inside" he said stepping closer.

I shook my head, "no"

Another couple steps, "Destiny please"

"No" I repeated turning to face the street far below me once more.

"Destiny" he yelled.

But he was too late. I jumped.

-------------------

Omg, don't hate me. My story is dramatic...that's why it's a romance/drama fic. Ahaha cliffy, do think she'll die? Hmmm, well I still have a lot more chapters to write. Can I do it without Destiny? Hmmm, I wonder. And I'm sorry there's no Kai POV in this chappie, but there will be in the next I promise!! Ok... She's not psycho, she's depressed, and not exactly in her right mind you know. So gimme a break and just be patient!!! Ahah, anyway please review. No flames please, I no it would be easy to flame this chapter but I don't want any.

Vï--------REVIEW!!!! Plz?


	12. Voltaire

Omg, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!! I really can't thank you enough!! And Destiny is very happy you guys care so much about her life. Well anyway, I can't say much here without giving away some of this chapter…so just read then!!!!!

**Chapter 12- Voltaire**

_Kai's POV_

I was looking for her. And having tried everywhere except for the forbidden rooftop I made my way up there. And she was there. Standing on the edge. For a second I thought she was just lost in thought. The second before I realized she was trying to kill herself.

She didn't notice me until I spoke, but no matter how many times I asked her to step away from the edge she would deny me the relief of her safety.

I tried to get near her, to pull her away from the death she was using to cure her misery.

I was only a few feet away when she jumped. I didn't have time to think.

So I didn't.

I followed my instincts and dove.

And I reached out.

I caught her wrist as I hit the hard cement with a thud, partially knocking the wind out of me.

But I had her; it was the only importance right now. She stared up at me in total shock. Like she just realized what she was doing, or perhaps what I was ruining for her.

I wanted to know what she was thinking. Why was she trying to kill herself? Sure things were rough, but she was the last person I thought I'd see try to commit suicide.

"Kai?" she asked shakily, as if trying to make sure I was really there.

"Yea" I answered and her eyes started to sparkle with tears. My heart went out to her. Damn, she's making me soft.

She tilted her head to look downward, but immediately snapped back up. I tightened my grip on her wrist. Pure horror had appeared on her face.

"Please don't let go Kai," she pleaded trembling in fright, "please"

"I won't drop you" I assured her and I tried to heave her back up.

I needed her to help me though. I could lift her no problem, but I was close enough to falling myself.

"Can you step onto that small ledge?" I said nodding toward the ledge just above her feet. She nodded and immediately tried to do so. She kept slipping but finally managed to keep the toes of her shoes on the ridge.

"Good, don't worry Des you won't fall" I said trying to reassure her as much as possible. She nodded quickly.

I managed to pull her up without hurting her much. She kept bumping into the bricks. But with only a few scrapes she was securely on the rooftop once more.

I pulled her away from the edge, and then she collapsed to the ground.

She smiled weakly, "You called me Des"

I blinked. I did. And I didn't even realize it.

Safe and secure she fell into my arms and started to weep. I held her close, more relieved then I ever thought I could be.

Then everyone else poured through the sullen looking metal door. Cassidy, Mark, Tala, Michael, Rose and Kate.

"We heard someone was trying to jump" Cassidy said, panting from running up the stairs, "People are running down to the streets to look"

"So, who was it?" Kate asked, examining her nails. Bitch.

Destiny pulled her tear-streaked face away from my shirt to face the curious crowd. Cassidy gasped.

"No one" I lied and Kate looked thoroughly disappointed. Destiny threw me a surprised glance.

"What a waste of time" Rose complained haughtily, "Let's go"

Rose started back, but stopped as soon as she realized her leader wasn't moving. Kate glared at me, "Why are you letting her touch you?"

I rolled my eyes. Deciding to ignore her pathetic question I looked down at the girl in my arms. She looked so lost. Pale and shivering.

Kate growled, "Fine. Don't answer me then"

"Ugh" she glowered after I disregarded her yet again, turning up her nose and marching back through the metal door.

Rose cast me a glare before scurrying after. Like I cared.

"Why are you crying this time?" Tala sneered, giving her a look of disgust. And he's my best friend. Sometimes he's such an ass.

"I- I…." She stammered and I pulled her back into my chest.

I nodded toward the group, "Go back inside, no one's jumping" I ordered.

They obeyed reluctantly, but not before throwing me disbelieving glances as they passed through the door and out of sight.

"Thanks Kai" she whispered, bringing me to look down at her again.

I nodded, "No problem"

She smiled softly. I slipped out of my jacket and wrapped it around her shivering shoulders. Our silence brought out the wind's murmuring and the sounds of people and cars below.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her finally, my voice almost a whisper. She averted her gaze, so I lifted her chin up with my finger so her eyes stared into mine.

"Tell me," I said. It wasn't an order, it was a request. A request I hoped she would answer.

_Destiny's POV_

"I- I don't wanna die," I whispered. That's all I knew for sure. I hadn't planned on jumping, it only occurred to me as I stood there, watching the street far below.

He nodded for me to continue.

"I didn't plan to jump Kai, it just seemed like such a good idea" I said, "I wouldn't be so confused, I wouldn't hurt anymore and I wouldn't have so many problems to fix"

He stared into my eyes, as if searching my soul. It sent shivers up my spine.

"I see" was his only response.

I shivered again; only it had nothing to do with the cold, "So easy…" I whispered earnestly.

"mhmm" he responded. Was that all he had to say? I felt a surge of anger and before I could control it I exploded at him.

"Look" I exclaimed, "You don't know what it's like Kai. I don't have anyone here. No one. Except you. Everyone else on this nightmare of a trip glares daggers at me every time I walk into a room."

And then he leaned down and captured my lips in a gentle kiss. And then all my hurt, and all my sadness melted away. Because just for that moment I felt like I mattered. And that was a very comforting feeling.

When we pulled apart I threw my arms around his neck, his jacket slowly slipped off my shoulders, but I didn't care. He was warmer anyway.

We stayed up on the rooftop and watched the sunset. Curiously, someone had put a blanket outside the door. I noticed after I heard the soft click of the door being closed. I hoped it was Mark or Cassidy. That would be a good sign.

I reluctantly left Kai's arms to retrieve it, and I practically sprinted back to him. He laughed a little making me smile. I love it when he laughs, he rarely does.

It wasn't very big though, so I sat on his lap, my head on his shoulder. It was like a dream. The sunset was beautiful and I felt so happy. We only left because the staff found us up there and asked us, rather rudely, to return inside.

"Are you hungry?" Kai asked as we made out way down the stairs.

I shrugged, "A little"

My stomach decided now would be the best time to growl.

"Just a little?" he asked, a bemused look on his face.

"Well maybe a lot…" I smiled sheepishly.

He smirked pleasantly, "Let's get something to eat"

He took me to a small, but exquisite diner just a block away from the hotel. Tucked under Kai's arm, and wrapped in his jacket the cold December air only nipped at my ears and nose.

We got a small table in the front corner, complete with candles. The lights were dim and Christmas garlands and decorations ornamented the cozy diner.

We both ordered soups, considering we were still a little sick from our swim in Niagara Falls. But we were also each given a glass of red wine and some rolls.

I stared at my drink as Kai took a sip of his.

"Yes, its real wine" he stated, reading my mind. He set his crystal glass back on the red-clothed table.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, "Of course"

He shook his head in amusement. I giggled and took a sip of my drink.

"I was just wondering" I said. it wwasn't liek I'd never drank before....just not in a restaurant.

We talked a little, I told him about my family. How my dad was in Texas working, although he already knew, and my mom and her moving phases. Every time I tried to bring up his family he'd say nothing or tell me he didn't want to talk about it. I was curious, but I didn't pry. He would tell me if and when he wanted to.

Apart from that, it was a very enjoyable meal. The diner itself was very romantic and the glow of the candle on his face made me long to kiss him.

Kai paid the bill, even though I insisted I would. We strolled back slowly enjoying each other's company in silence.

He walked me down to my room and kissed me good night before we parted ways. It was sweet.

It's strange how you can go from wanting to kill yourself to being unbelievably happy. Really, really strange.

"Destiny?" someone whispered through the darkness of the room. I flicked on the lights.

Cassidy was sitting up in her bed, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yes" I replied in a soft voice, putting a cold expression on my face.

"I'm sorry" she said, her voice sounded so sincere and she burst into tears. I dropped the cold expression.

I felt tears well up in my eyes; it's a regular thing for me to cry….

"For what?" I said, trying to hide the tremble in my voice. It worked surprisingly well.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffled a few times.

"You almost jumped, if we hadn't been so mean you wouldn't have done it. I'm sorry Des, I'm so sorry" she said, her voice getting really high at the end and she started to cry again. I'd never seen her cry before. I felt so bad.

"What makes you think I was trying to jump?" I asked flatly. As bad as I felt, I was still not particularly happy with her. How did she know anyway?

She stared knowingly at me through the tears, "Oh come on"

"Ok, fine. So I did," I admitted coldly, glaring up at her, trying to hide the guilt I felt.

"See? It was all my fault," she whimpered pathetically. I'd never seen her look so vulnerable. The guilt was growing, and I couldn't ignore it.

I forced a smile for her, "It's not your fault"

She gave a sad laugh, "Sure, if I wouldn't have said those things you wouldn't have been so upset"

I shook my head. Maybe she was right, but I wanted my friends back. I needed them back.

"I don't think so, I didn't plan it Cass, it was a spur of the moment thing. I have a lot on my mind lately" I assured her, trying to make her let go of the guilt. I saw a speck of hope light up in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly, but she looked so hopeful.

I nodded, "Yea, forget it, I'm never going to try doing that again" I think dangling from a 20-story building once is more than enough times for me.

"Do you forgive me then?" she asked.

"Well…."

"I take back everything I said, I'm sorry, please destiny??" she begged.

I smiled, "you're my best friend, of course I forgive you. Everyone says stupid things"

Her face mirrored my cheerful smile, "Thanks Des, I don't deserve it, but thanks"

"What are friends for" I laughed and she gave me an odd look. So maybe they're not for arguing and lying to. But she learned her lesson, I think.

She climbed down quickly and gave me a bone-crushing hug. I sighed in relief, one friend back, one to go.

-------

Why do planes always leave so damn early?

It was a mad rush in the morning, everyone scurrying about, shoving things into suitcases, searching for lost items and trying to get ready through the mayhem.

I've decided I don't like packing.

But we made it on time, barely. The plane was due to take off 15 minutes after we entered the building. If the packing was total madness, it was nothing compared to the airport. Who knew so many people would get up so early.

I checked Cassidy's watch. 5 a.m. Cool.

I really need to get one of those things. A watch I mean.

The plane however, was pretty empty. I noticed how many people had boarded the plane to Florida. Interesting.

Anyway.

We sat in the middle section of the plane. It only had six seats across.

From left to right it went:

Mark, Cassidy, me, Kai, Tala, Rose, Kate.

Kate was seething in her seat sending me glares of hatred. I smiled triumphantly at her. Could she be any more jealous? How incredibly fun.

I tried to go to sleep, but the whispers from Mark and Cassidy were extremely annoying.

"shhh" I hushed harshly. They both turned to stare at me. Cassidy blinked.

"Can we talk?" she asked, nodding her head toward the bathroom.

I stared at her grumpily, but I nodded and followed her, but not before planting a kiss on Kai's cheek. Just for Kate. I swear she was going to lunge at me.

I followed Cassidy to the bathroom where she shut the door and locked us in. I sent her a look. Did she really have to lock us in here?

"He wants you to apologize," she said, after whirling around to face me.

I stared stupidly at her, "What?"

"Mark, he's not going to apologize unless you do first" she explained, leaning against the wall in a tired sort of way.

"WHAT?" I shrieked again.

She cringed at the shrillness of my voice.

"He was the one who started this stupid argument" I yelled angrily, "He should be the one to fix it"

Cassidy nodded at my every word, an almost terrified look on her face, like she thought I was going to bite her head off if she didn't.

I stopped screaming, "Sorry Cass…didn't mean to yell at you…" I mumbled.

She nodded slowly; coming over the shock, "Well, umm, thanks"

I smiled, "Am I that scary?"

She giggled, "You'd be surprised"

I walked quickly back to my seat. Sending a murderous glare at Mark as I passed him. He stared back at me blankly.

Cassidy returned moments later. We'd agreed that she try to reason with him. Because, obviously, I wasn't going to be reasoned with.

I put my head on Kai's shoulder and cuddled as close to him as I could. And slowly, I managed to drift off to sleep.

I awoke several hours later by being poked by Cassidy. She declared we were landing soon. I mumbled in response. What I mumbled exactly was a mystery to everyone, including myself.

The announcement to secure your seatbelts came on and I watched through the window across the aisle as we dropped to the ground.

As we climbed off I managed to get Cassidy alone.

"Did you?" I asked expectantly.

She blinked, "Did I what?"

I stared at her blankly. She smiled.

"I'm just kidding, yes I did. He said he'll think about it," she told me with a sigh.

"So basically no" I said flatly, my hopes dropping.

She nodded, "Sorry"

"It's ok" I responded, dragging my feet on the ground.

"Just say your sorry Des, please so this can all be over" she pleaded, and I knew we weren't being fair to her. Making her chose sides was hardly fair, I would know.

Even so… "No" I replied firmly and Cassidy sighed.

"If you want him to be your friend, then do it" she said, "You can't wait around for him to apologize…you know he doesn't want to"

I glared at her, "Tell him I'll be waiting," I said and then I stalked off to go find Kai.

The airport although smaller then the one in Toronto, was crowded and the easy job of finding the tall blunette soon became almost impossible.

I searched high and…high. I assumed he wasn't lying on the floor; so looking low really had no purpose. Although I did start looking on the floor after that thought passed through my mind.

I eventually found him leaning against a wall near the entrance. His suitcase sat on the ground beside him and with his eyes closed he didn't see me approaching.

I smiled. I walked up and planted a kiss on his lips. His eyes flew open.

"Hey" I whispered, still smiling cheerfully.

"Hey" he replied in a half-hearted voice. I stared at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked. His only reply was to mutter 'nothing' and shake his head. Even I knew that was a lie.

"Yea, and Kate' my best friend" I retorted sarcastically, and then continued to stare expectantly at him.

He arched a brow, but said nothing. Picking up his suitcase, he turned and walked away.

I stood there dumbstruck for a moment. What was that about? I stared regretfully after him. But then I heard shouts of Cassidy calling my name and decided to follow him. I took off quickly.

"Kai" I yelled, "Kai wait"

He didn't slow down even slightly. I glared at his back and quickened my pace to a jog.

"What was that for?" I glared as I came to halt in his path, forcing him to stop.

"Well?" I said after he refused to answer, "Please Kai"

He didn't have time to answer though.

"Kai" said a deep voice. The iciness of his words froze me. Kai stared at a man behind me, looking angry and regretful at the same time. I turned slowly to face the man who spoke. He had relatively long gray hair and eyes so cold they could have been made of ice. He stood tall, draped in an elegant black cloak that seemed to represent the shadow held in his expression. He had an air of superiority and power. An air he chose to voice.

"You will answer when you are spoken to" The man boomed. I jumped; his voice matched his eyes, entwined with cruelty and ice.

But Kai didn't look phased, his expression however developed into hate. I took a few steps away from them both.

"What are you doing here Voltaire?" Kai said coldly, obviously not pleased to see this man. I could see though, that Kai already knew why he was here.

"I've come to take you back to my house" Voltaire replied arrogantly. I noticed he didn't refer to the house as Kai's as well. As I looked at my boyfriend I felt a surge of sympathy. What a horrible man.

Kai sighed and turned to me. I tried to ignore the look of disgust that Voltaire was eyeing me with.

"This is what's wrong" he whispered in my ear. I nodded, not trusting my voice. He kissed me quickly on the forehead and then left not bothering to wait for Voltaire.

Voltaire watched Kai pass him wordlessly and turned to glare down at me.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Destiny Springfield" I replied, trying to make my voice confident.

His expression darkened, "Stay away from my grandson…. or else"

And then he turned on his heel and marched out after Kai.

I stood gaping after him in total shock. This man was Kai's grandfather? His words echoed through my mind. 'Stay away from my grandson or else'…. or else what?

_Kai's POV_

I threw my bag violently into my driver's hands, slamming the door behind me as I took my seat in the back.

I knew he was going to be there. Kailee sort of tipped it to me before I left. 'He'll be waiting'. And now Destiny knew. That was the last thing I wanted.

I stomped up to my room and only 10 minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I grumbled. Voltaire's personal butler, Henry, stood in my doorframe.

"Master Voltaire would like a word with you in his study" he declared in his thick British accent, and then bowed. I rolled my eyes.

"No" I said flatly, turning my attention back to staring absently at the ceiling.

He cleared his throat, "It is important young master"

"hn" I replied still refusing to move. I knew what he wanted and I didn't want to talk to him about it.

It appeared I had ticked him off though, "Master Voltaire wishes to speak with you young man. I suggest you obey or suffer the consequences"

Henry hates me. A lot. He thinks, as he has told me before, I am 'a worthless and ungrateful boy who doesn't deserve the name of Hiwatari'.... I was very offended….

Henry's threats, unlike his insults, are not pathetic. The consequences could be anything from cleaning the house to actually being beaten. Although that did not happen very often.

I reluctantly got up, pushing past Henry as I made my way up to Voltaire's study.

I didn't bother knocking and went in. Voltaire was behind his desk staring out the window behind him.

"Kai" he said as his chair spun slowly to face me. He does it every time. I'm never impressed.

I said nothing, but stood in front of his large oak desk.

"Destiny Springfield" he said, staring at me with intense disapproval.

"Yea" I replied flatly.

He shook his head very slowly, emphasizing the fact I had disgraced the Hiwatari name. And he expects me to care….

"I do not approve," he stated coldly. Glaring at me as if I were gum on ths bottom of his shoe.

I shrugged, "I don't care"

"You will care Kai" he said quietly, his voice carrying an aura of mystery and threat.

I saw a smirk playing at his lips. He was enjoying this. Ruining my life is the highlight of his. Of course that's putting money and power aside.

"Really" I said, "why?"

The smirk overcame his frown and his eyes twinkled with malice.

"I'm having a company ball, all my fellow businessmen will be attending. I expect you to be present" he said ignoring my question, "You will accompany Miss Hiramaki "

Kate. He wanted me to take Kate. No way.

"I'll pick Destiny up at 8" I replied before slamming the door behind me. I had a bad feeling about this….

----------

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW plz!!!!!!!

And that's all I have to say. Oh wait, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I would never kill Destiny, are you crazy? Ahahaha. If anyones crazy its me. Anyway thanks again!!!!!

Oh, and yes I have brought Voltaire into the story. I have mentioned him before though. ahah, he is important. But there is no world domination plan or anything. Yea, just so you know.


	13. Unwelcome

**Chapter 13- Unwelcome**

_Destiny's POV_

Math didn't seem so horrible anymore. Sure Ms. Stokes still hated me, and Kate still made all her snide remarks but I didn't really care anymore. Actually, none of her insults even scratched me. Because all I had to do was _stand_ next to Kai and she would glare in hatred, looking extremely offended. Call it payback, or part of it anyway. What fun.

Although Tala wasn't in class, and that may be part of it…

"Destiny, pay attention". I jumped. Ms. Stokes was glaring at me over her glasses, "Detention after school"

I scowled. The last thing I wanted was detention. Besides, I didn't have to pick up Tommy so I was going to Kai's place after school for some business party thing.

"I can't" I replied firmly and Ms. Stokes eyebrows came together, making her look as if she only had one. I suppressed the urge to laugh.

She stared suspiciously at me, "Why not?"

I crossed my arms and leant back in my seat, "It's none of your business"

I am so asking for it. Ms. Stokes was pulling a Kate, glaring and shaking in anger.

"Just leave her alone," Kai ordered, and Ms. Stokes seemed as if she were trying to speak, but nothing was coming out. I think I like her better that way.

A few people were snickering and Kai was staring back in an 'end of discussion' sort of way.

Ms. Stokes kept making little noises, and I assumed she was muttering to herself. But as much as I knew she wanted to, she didn't say anything to Kai, or even me for that matter. Instead she turned back to the board and started writing, in sharp jerky letters.

I grinned at him and he winked in return. I suppressed the urge to giggle. When I turned back to face the board Kate was staring at me awkwardly.

"What?" I asked innocently. She turned up her nose and faced the front, thrusting her hand into the air.

"But only right angle….yes Kate?" Ms. Stokes said impatiently.

Kate sat up straight, clearing her throat to get everyone's attention. She thinks she so significant, it makes me want to hurl.

"Well" she began loudly, "I don't think _Destiny _should be excused from detention Miss"

I rolled my eyes and I heard Kai sigh in annoyance. Oh, this is like a mini war.

Ms. Stokes looked like a deer caught in headlights. Who was she supposed to side with? Kai (and me), or Kate? After all both of their guardians had a huge influence and could take away her job in a heartbeat. I leant back in my chair to enjoy the show.

"Your objections are noted" she finally replied, rather weakly too.

The look on Kate's face was priceless. Definitely a Kodak moment. She slunk back down, a dark scowl plastered on her face.

Ms. Stokes didn't continue her lesson though, and instead copied the homework onto the board and sat down behind her desk buried behind stacks of paper. She looked close to passing out.

I shifted my chair over to Kai's desk and dumped my books on top of it. He raised a brow.

"Wanna work with me?" I beamed, plunking down into my seat.

"Do I have a choice?" he said, a bemused look on his handsome face. Picking up my pencil I waited for him to answer the first question. I propped up my chin with my free hand to watch.

"Wha?" I said when he finished, "How did you do that?"

He shook his head, "Here"

He explained the numbers on his paper. I cocked my head to one side. Ok, something about Pythagoras, and something squared equals something else squared. Uh huh, ok.

But I wasn't hearing him anymore. Instead I was watching his mouth move to words I could only vaguely hear. He really is gorgeous.

His hair fell gracefully into his eyes and I reached out idly and brushed it away, tracing my fingers lightly down his cheek. He stopped talking and gave me a small smile.

"Just copy mine," he said, shaking his head. I'm hopeless, I know.

I giggled. "Thanks!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

When class ended I received some odd stares as I exited, skipping happily after Kai. I only just caught sight of Mark disappearing around the corner.

-

Lunchtime finally came and I followed the crowd into the cafeteria. I started heading toward the table Mark, Cassidy and me always sat at, but stopped halfway. They were both there, deep in discussion. Cass was looking grim and Mark determined. I couldn't…

Instead I sat down at a deserted table. My good mood from the morning was gone, and now it felt like a storm cloud was floating above my head. And after receiving a cold look from Mark it started to rain.

I put my head down on the table, I felt tired all of a sudden. Maybe it was the storm sucking out all my energy. Yea that's it… my imaginary storm cloud…

"Destiny". Someone was shaking my shoulder. I lifted my head up to look.

Kai was standing over me, a slightly concerned look in his auburn eyes. I smiled.

"You all right?" he asked and I nodded. "Come on then"

He waited for me to get up before leading me towards another table. I stopped dead in my tracks. No. Way.

"They don't bite," he whispered encouragingly in my ear and then sitting in his usual seat at the crowded table. I noticed there were no empty seats and people were standing around and even sitting on the table. I followed him reluctantly. So much for my refusal.

"Destiny" Tala greeted, and I was surprised to hear his voice wasn't frosty like it usually was when he spoke to me. It appeared he had skipped math today.

"er, Tala" I replied awkwardly and went to stand beside Kai's chair. Everyone around the table was giving me weird looks, seemingly accusing me for being alive. See, I knew this was a bad idea.

"Sorry Kai" I muttered, and then tried to hurry away but he caught my wrist.

He pulled me down onto his lap. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and I hid my face in his shoulder. Wrapping one arm around my waist, he used the other to grab a couple fries from his tray. That's when I caught sight of Kate. She was surrounded by a couple of guys I didn't know. But she wasn't paying any attention to their attempts to impress her; her eyes were narrowed at me. She really is fun to toy with.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my head on his shoulder and snuggling into his chest. I smiled and sent her a small wave. She jerked her eyes away, her lips tight in fury. I chuckled.

I reached out and snagged some fries. Fat foods always taste so good, it's hard to resist.

Kai gave a quiet laugh. The fries were making me hungry though so I told Kai I'd be right back and then pranced off to go buy some.

I returned with a chocolate ice cream cup instead, getting comfortable in his lap again. I ripped off the top and dug in my spoon.

"mmmm" I spooned some into my mouth. Ice cream is so good. I held out a spoon of it to Kai. He shook his head. I glared at him.

"Eat it," I commanded.

"No" he replied flatly.

"Eat it Kai," I repeated.

"No" he said again.

"Come on just one spoon"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Come on, its just ice cream"

"No"

"Kai, do it"

"No"

"Why not?"

"No"

"Oh come on"

"No"

"puhlease"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No"

"Kaaaaaai"

"N-"

I shoved it into his mouth.

He almost choked and I burst into a fit of giggles. But then he jammed a spoonful into my mouth. Only I actually did choke. Coughing and gagging I managed to swallow it _and _stay alive.

"That wasn't very nice," I spluttered, gasping for air.

"Serves you right" he retorted and I stuck my tongue out at him.

A pretty pink-haired girl spoke up, "You two make a cute couple" she observed, a far-away sort of look in her eye. I blinked.

"Thanks", I beamed and snuggled back into my boyfriend's chest, quietly eating my ice cream in peace.

"So…Destiny is it?" A chinese boy with black hair spoke up. I nodded.

He grinned, "I'm Ray"

I already knew that of course, but I didn't bother pointing that out. I smiled pleasantly back at him. He continued to stare at me in a curious sort of way.

"Yea, she's Canaslut" Tala said casually, a hint of delight hidden in his voice.

I glared at him, "I told you to stop calling me that"

He only laughed in return. Michael had turned his attention towards us though and I absentmindedly tightened my grip around Kai's neck. The way he always looks at me is way beyond creepy.

-

No. No no no no.

"Kai, why are they all coming?" I whispered, taking his hand with both of mine. Tala, Michael, Kailee and Ray were all standing next to Kai's car.

He didn't answer though, as we approached the newly interiored Mercedes. Kailee jumped up squealing and embraced me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Kay" I smiled after she let go, allowing me to breathe again. She pulled me to one side as everyone else piled into the car.

"Oh my god, I heard that you and Kai are an item" she gushed quietly, grinning broadly.

I giggled, "Yeah"

She hugged me again, and then her expression went serious as her eyes flickered over the car. She seemed to notice my anxiousness.

"Kai won't let him near you again Des, trust me" she assured, glancing at Michael. I nodded my thanks. God, why am I afraid of like…everything?

"Talk later, let's go" Tala whined as he slid into the back seat. Kailee laughed and then slid in next to him followed by Ray. Kai started up the car and I quickly climbed into the seat next to him. And then I felt Michael sit next to me. A cold shiver went up my spine and I moved closer to Kai.

"I thought this was a business party thing…why are they all coming?" I whispered in his ear, leaning into his warm side.

He nodded, "Their parents work for Voltaire's company"

"Even Tala's?" I asked curiously, keeping my voice down so no one else could hear.

Kai shook his head, "Tala has no parents"

What?

-

"You look fine," Kailee told me as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. But I really didn't think so. The dress was long, dark and tight. It had a very wide neck, with short sleeves of folded black material, drawing attention to my heart-shaped locket linked around my neck. A clip with a big black flower pulled back my hair on one side. I looked like some sort of 'Queen of Darkness' or something. I couldn't decide if I liked it or not.

"I dunno" I replied unsurely, twirling in front of the glass. Kailee had done my make-up, and my lips were so loaded with lip-gloss they looking like water. At least she'd gone easy on the eyeliner. I didn't even let her do eye shadow, afraid of what she'd do. But I did let her pick out my earrings, and so I had silver ones, with three silver strands falling at different lengths from the stud. Close-toed black heels were slipped on my feet matching the black dress.

She rolled her eyes, an amused smile pulling at her lips, "You do"

I grinned back, finally agreeing and fell back onto her pale yellow bedspread. I whistled as she struck a pose, one hand on her hip and the other behind her head. We burst into giggles. She really did look pretty though. She was wearing a ruby coloured sleeveless dress that fell to her ankles with a slit that ran up to her knee complete with black shoes.

"Shall we go?" Kailee asked extending her hand. I shook my head.

"Kai was gonna pick me up, but since I'm already here he's gonna pick me up from your room" I chirped, adjusting the short sleeve on my shoulder.

Kailee nodded, "You're always supposed to escort you're partner through the doors" she said traditionally.

"But we're already inside…" I said slowly. Was I going to have to go outside and then walk back in? How pointless.

"Oh no, you have to make an entrance with Kai" Kailee explained as if I should already know this. Which of course, I didn't.

"Are you doing this 'entrance' thing?" I asked curiously and she sighed.

"No" she said in a soft voice, rejection clearly entwined in her words, "Just Voltaire and then you and Kai"

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. Just me and Kai? And Voltaire? No. Nuh uh. Why was I never told? Did they want to give me a heart attack? I stood up and started pacing.

"Why uh… well why just…WHAT?" I stammered, my fingers pressed against my temples as I paced.

Kailee watched me walk back and forth. "Oh…" she said unsurely, "I thought you knew"

"NO" I shrieked and Kailee jumped a little.

"Oh, well yea. Voltaire's the head of the company and Kai's his heir, so they always do. Not till everyone arrives though. And then he gives a small welcome speech and that's it" Kailee explained thoughtfully.

I nodded slowly. Ok, not too bad. At least I don't have to say anything. But Kailee was staring at me suspiciously.

"That's not all is it" I said flatly. This whole thing was starting to seem like a big mistake.

She sighed, confirming my suspicions. "Well you guys have to lead the first dance"

"Kai or Voltaire?" I asked, hoping it was the latter.

"Both"

Did I say big mistake? I meant huge. Ok, this could be worse. It's not that big a deal. Aside from having to stand within 10 feet of Voltaire. Oh my god.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Kai dressed in a black suit. I grinned, he looked damn hot.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded linking my arm through his. All right. Time to get this over with.

-

"Oh my god" I whispered nervously as I watched more people pour through the doors, hand their coats to two girls wearing matching blue dresses and then turn into the hall on their left. At the end of this hall was the huge room that the ball was being held in. Kai's house is seriously too big.

"How many people are coming?" I asked Kai, my eyes wide.

He shrugged, "couple hundred or so. Not really sure"

"Oh" I said faintly. Well, that's not too many….yea…

We waited for everyone to arrive. I fidgeted with my hands nervously as we waited. I felt an arm fall across my shoulders and I moved closer to Kai's side.

"Is it almost time yet?" I asked. There were no more people filing in through the doors anymore. He nodded.

"Kai" a deep male voice came from behind. I jumped.

Voltaire was standing there; wearing a strange black suit under the black cape fastened with a gold chain and fell to his ankles. His cold empty eyes came to a halt on me. I tried to smile, but only ended up biting my lip.

"Where is Miss Hiramaki?" He asked as he stared disapprovingly at me. Nice to see you too…

"Probably already inside" Kai said flatly. Voltaire shook his head.

"You are a disgrace Kai" he said, as if it were hurting him. "I'm ashamed"

I looked at Kai, but he didn't look even slightly bothered. Actually, he looked sort of amused.

We followed him to the end of the hall. Curtains had been drawn across the arch and we stopped in front of them.

'Please welcome Voltaire Hiwatari' said a voice from behind it. The curtains immediately flew open and Voltaire walked through proudly. A loud applause echoed through the hall.

'His Grandson Kai Hiwatari and Miss Kate Hiramaki'

I froze. Kai no longer looked amused. He looked downright angry. Well, I assumed so by the way fire burned in his auburn eyes.

People whispered as we walked through, pointing at me. I looked up at Kai, he nodded and we kept going up to the stage at the front.

We stood behind Voltaire as he made a small speech, saying nothing too significant. I wondered what his company did, to make so much money. Must be important.

"…Kai is the heir to this company. I will be retiring in only a few years. Ladies and Gentlemen…my grandson" Voltaire finished as he gestured to Kai.

Kai stepped forward, "There was a misunderstanding in the introductions, this is Destiny Springfield"

I stepped forward absent-mindedly, butterflies flying wildly in my stomach.

"Thank you" he said flatly. Voltaire glared at him. It was strange how powerful Kai actually looked standing next to Voltaire. They were about the same height; Kai may be a little shorter. But I couldn't see the family resemblance.

"Yes, I'm Kate Hiramaki" an annoying female voice spoke up. She always has to be the centre of attention.

I looked down to see her dressed in a bright pink strapless dress; it had high slits on both sides and extremely tight. She was so obviously not wearing a bra.

More whispers. Interesting how much this matters. Stupid wealthy snob people and their stupid social status.

A man stepped out from behind her. He was relatively tall, with short dark brown hair and a perfect moustache. He was dressed in a sharp black suit and black shoes that glowed in the light.

"Ah Voltaire, Could I ask your grandson's first dance be with my daughter?"

Voltaire's lips turned up into a sneer as he glanced at me, "Of course Richard"

I wanted to object, but I knew it was pointless. It wasn't my party, and I knew I wasn't really welcome here either. I could only watch as Kate dragged Kai to the dance floor. I guess he had no choice as well. He was looking very displeased though.

Voltaire took the floor with a relatively tall, square shaped woman. She had sharp features, a long nose and narrow hazel eyes. She, did however, appear to be high up in the company. I quietly climbed off the stage and sat down at one of the circular tables close to the wall.

I watched Kai keep pushing Kate off of him. She'd wrap her arms around his neck, and push her body against his. I couldn't watch. It hurt.

I stared at the other couples slowly coming on to the floor joining the Hiwataris. I sighed, what a disaster.

"Wanna dance?" I looked up to see Michael, his hand extended.

I laughed, "Are you kidding"

He shook his head, "I'm serious"

"I think I'll pass" I told him and then turned my back to him. He reappeared in front of again though.

"I won't try anything, I promise" he persisted. He did look sincere. I nodded, after all there were a lot of people here, he couldn't really do anything.

He led me to the floor and put his hands on my waist. I slowly, put mine loosely around his neck. As the music played on, somehow I ended up close to him and I could feel his breath on my skin. I started to pull back, but his grip was tight. I fell back into his uncomfortable embrace.

"I'm sorry" he whispered suddenly.

"For what?" I said stupidly, leaning back so I could look at his face.

He sighed, "At Kai's party. I hurt you. I'm sorry"

Ok, weird. What I really wanted to say was Sorry doesn't cut it, but somehow I said, "thanks" instead. I mentally smacked myself, I'm too nice. After all I hate this guy. But somehow those feelings of hate didn't register much anymore as I looked at his face. He actually looked sorry and sincere. I wondered if forgiving him was a good idea.

"What are you doing"

I jumped. The song was over and Kai was standing next to us. Michael let go of me.

"Just dancing, she was alone" Michael smiled. When did he get so sincere. Maybe he really had changed…? But in so little time?

Kai was glaring at him until I hugged him, "It was fine, nothing happened ok?"

He nodded and hugged me back as Michael walked away.

"Wanna dance?" I chirped and he shrugged. I took that as a yes and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. No more Kate for him. I relaxed in his embrace, it was comfortable and I felt protected, so unlike the way I felt with Michael.

"Why'd you dance with him?" Kai asked me softly.

I shrugged, "I couldn't watch you with her"

I looked up at him, and he nodded. I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes. This was the way life's supposed to be. Happy.

"Kai" I whispered and he murmured in reply. His lips were only centimeters from mine. I closed the gap. I felt myself melt in his arms and-

"What the hell are you doing" a female shrieked. I turned my head to find Kate glaring at us.

"Umm, kissing my boyfriend?" I said innocently, and her eyes narrowed.

She glared at me and then smiled seductively at Kai. She reached out her hand to touch him when I slapped it away.

"Don't touch him," I growled.

"Daddy" Kate shrieked. "DADDY"

I was so confused. How random was that? Richard Hiramaki was suddenly here asking if Kate was all right. Maybe not so random…

"She won't stay away from Kai" Kate whispered as if she were actually hurt.

He looked shocked, "Is this true Miss"

"Umm, what?" I exclaimed in confusion.

"It's true daddy" Kate assured him.

Richard shook his head, "Miss Springfield, I'm sorry but this man belongs to my daughter, I'm going to have to ask you to focus your business elsewhere"

I glowered at him. "I'm not a whore" I spat, "That place has already been filled by your slut of a daughter"

He was mortified which quickly turned to anger, "Don't ever speak to me like that again"

Egotistic asshole. I shrugged, "Same goes to you"

His nostrils flared, "I think it's time for you to leave"

"Yes I agree" I turned to see Voltaire.

I looked from one to the other, "What?"

Voltaire rolled his eyes, "Ever since you have entered this house you have been nothing but a problem. I don't want you here. Go throw yourself at some other guys, Kai is not available. There is no room for a poor, clingy little slut in his life."

His words stung. I looked at Kate who once again was all over Kai.

"Fine" I whispered. "Fine."

I ran out of the room, yanking the curtains in front of the entrance arch off their rod and kicking over the table sending sheets of paper flying everywhere, Voltaire can pick them all up. Serves him right. Serves him damn right.

-

Ok, I know I haven't updated in a long time. And I'm sorry this chappie isn't too great. I found it sorta confusing. But anyways I'll try and update really soon this time. I want to say thanks for waiting…not that you really had a choice. But thanks!

Oh, and next chapter I'm gonna start personally thanking each reviewer. Yea, so. Review! Please?


	14. Father's Son

**Thanks to all that reviewed:**

Bloody-Shadows

Moonlight Kitten

Sankikya2000

Eralda

Ms.SoUrPuSs

Wounded-raven

Luvkai

Liltrish89

Hex and anni chan

Emily06

Hex

Kit-mina

Beyblade-gal

xInfernal

Paris Super Girls

Dirty-pheonix

Odango Forever

Luineraugwen the Dark Elf

Wind Archer

Lone Wolf a.k.a Loner

Nami Kahaku Kai's GF

Xcrystalx

Untouchable

crazy crystal

hikarinotenshi15

fallen-spirit

alexia

Irish-Chick-777

Shadow Fox

black-fire-wings

Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat

haishi kana

shadows die like us

toboewolf7

doomflower

AquaAngel18

shadows fade with the lite

Jixnce

Wolf of the snow

Maiyukei Nawatari

BunnyHugz

anime-obsessedP

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**Chapter 14- Father's Son**

_Kai's POV_

"Where do you think you're going" Voltaire's voice carried after me as I made my way to the exit. Kate and Richard stood dumbstruck behind him.

"After her" I replied coldly.

He laughed icily, "Get back here; take care of your date"

"I am" I called back as I rushed into the front hall.

Shit, where the hell is she.

"You seen a blonde girl wearing black come by here?" I asked the two usher girls, playing a game of cards.

One looked up thoughtfully, "Hmm yes"

"Where'd she go?" I asked impatiently.

The other girl looks up this time and pointed to the front doors, "She left"

I muttered a thank you and then went through the large wooden front doors of this house. My house. Not much of a home.

A half moon glowed in the black sky. Why'd she have to wear black? I started down the driveway and than down the sidewalk. She could be anywhere.

A sudden streak of blonde caught my attention. I ran after it.

I saw her, sitting on a bench, her eyes focused straight ahead. I took a seat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked flatly.

"Looking for you," I replied. She muttered an "oh"

She continued to stare, only moving to shiver. I draped my coat over her shoulders. She still said nothing.

"I'm sorry," I said, hating the way the words sounded weak.

She turned to look at me, startled, "for what?"

"I shouldn't have let him say that to you" I said. I'd always been taught never to be weak. It's hard to admit my faults. I'm supposed to always be strong. I'm pathetic.

She shook her head, "You know saying something would have made it worse Kai. Voltaire is an extremist when it comes to getting what he wants"

I silently agreed. We sat there for what seemed like hours. The cold air penetrating our skin, the moon still aglow.

"What did I do wrong?" her quiet voice cut through the air.

I sighed, "Nothing"

"Than why does he hate me so much?" she whispered. I could see the hurt in her eyes and in her expression.

I sighed again, "It's hard to explain."

She laughed softly, "I have time"

I nodded, running a hand through my hair. I started, "I'm the heir of his company. He resents me for it, hates the idea of me ever running it. So he tried to make me as much like him as possible, as unlike my father as he can. Voltaire married a girl a lot like the woman he was dancing with tonight. She died when my father was 14. My parents died when I was 8."

She muttered a soft apology, patting my arm.

I continued, "My father married my mother when they were 18. Voltaire was furious. He'd picked out the perfect fiancée for my dad. She was a rich, conceited bitch. My dad refused and so he moved to the other side of Japan, and I lived there with them until I was 8. Voltaire doesn't want me to be like my father. He wants me to marry the bitch, and you're in the way"

She smiled, "I think I get it. He doesn't hate me; he's threatened by me. Thanks Kai, for telling me"

"Yea" I replied.

She giggled, "Isn't it Ironic? Voltaire is threatened by me"

I nodded. Still smiling she moved herself onto my lap, snuggling into my chest. There was something about her I couldn't get enough of. But I knew Voltaire was planning something. As far as he was concerned, Destiny wasn't part of my future. The next generation is repeating the past.

-

After taking Destiny home and then going back it was almost 2 am. I walked inside to an empty hall. Everyone had either left or was sleeping in a room upstairs. I made my way upstairs.

I found myself walking towards the library instead of my room. I pushed open the tall oak door. The room was dark, only lit by the stream of moonlight pouring in from the sole window on the opposite wall. The room held an ancient feeling. I turned down the farthest aisle. There was a portrait on the floor, leaning against the wall at the end of the aisle.

A slate-haired man stared back at me through mahogany eyes. A small smile was tugging at his lips, a cheerful expression on his handsome face. Ben Hiwatari was written in the top left corner in tall loopy hand-writing. My father.

I sat down in front of it. Taking in everything from the way his hair fell messily into his eyes to the creases at the corners of his eyes. I hadn't been here for a while. His picture never moved, it had never been hung up for the world to see. But Voltaire hadn't destroyed it either.

I pulled the picture away from the wall to get a better look when something fell out from the back. Carefully placing the delicate portrait against the bookcase, I picked it up. It was a photo, with 1989 written on the back. I flipped it over.

Three familiar faces were grinning at me. The slate-haired man was there, beaming this time with his arm around a blue-haired woman. She was holding a small bundle in her arms, baby Kailee. I was sitting on my dad's shoulders, a lopsided grin on my face. I was so different back then. Voltaire changed me.

"What are you doing Kai?" Kailee kneeled on the floor next to me. I didn't hear her come in. Wordlessly, I handed her the photo. She let out a small gasp.

"Mom and Dad" she whispered. I nodded.

Her shoulders started to shake as she stared into the faces of out parents. Then she dropped it and broke into tears. I put my arm around her as she sobbed into my shirt.

"I can still remember her reading me stories at night. Sometimes I can still hear her voice at night. It helps me sleep" Kailee whispered, wiping her cheeks.

I nodded when something else caught my attention. I told Kailee to go to bed and she agreed unconditionally, her sobbing becoming softer as she got farther away.

On the highest shelf, there was a thin white strip sticking out at the very end of the case. It looked as if it had been crammed in there thoughtlessly. I reached out and slowly pulled it out.

It was a large white envelope, crinkled and dusty. I opened the flap and some contents fell out to the floor. Two more, smaller envelopes now lay on the floor beside a folded piece of stationary and two small boxes. I instinctively picked up the stationary first. Unfolding it, I began to read the letter.

_Dear father, _

_If you receive this letter Carolyn and I both have passed away. Kailee and Kai will now be under your guardianship. I know they are my children, but please take them in. If you cannot forgive me for leaving, do not blame them. It is not their fault in any way. They don't deserve to be punished. _

_I also ask of you not to make Kai follow the path you wanted me to follow. He's an incredibly smart young boy, and he could go so far. I don't want that taken away from him. No forcing on fiancées and lessons on power. Please. _

_I'm sorry I never came back to see you. I could never find it in my heart to forgive you for trying to take my life away. _

_Your son, _

_Ben Hiwatari_

How come I'd never found these before? I came to visit his picture many times over the years. I tucked the letter back into the envelope and shoved it back on the shelf.

One of the envelopes, and one of the boxes had my name on it. The other two had Kailee's. I shoved them all into my pocket and then hurried back to my room. If Voltaire found out I had these, he'd be furious.

In my room, I hid all of the things in a drawer in my closet, under a bunch of old clothes I never wore. It was late, and I had school. So, as best as I could, I got into bed and forced myself to sleep.

-

I rushed back into my room after school the next day. I retrieved the things with my name from the drawer and sat down on my bed, placing the box in front of me, and carefully opened the envelope.

It had been opened before. The seal was ripped. Strange. I slid one of the sheets of paper out, and unfolded it. It was another letter.

_Dear Kai, _

_If you get this letter, than your mother and I are no longer here. But we will always be in your heart Kai. Whenever you need us, we'll be there. We love you very much son. _

_You'll be living with your grandfather by now. Try not to hate him, he's not all bad. He's angry at me, for marrying your mother. You're only 8 years old now Kai, but someday you'll be older. Someday you'll have to make a decision. Someday, you'll understand what I did. _

_We'll always love you Kai, never forget us. _

_Love, _

_Mom and dad_

It was a good-bye letter. I was supposed to get it eight years ago. Eight years. I shook my head, Voltaire had to be behind this. But why would he hide a good-bye letter. My eyes drifted to the other sheet inside the envelope. Maybe…

_Do not read until your 16 birthday_

It said, a sticker sealed both end closed. But it was ripped; I noticed when I looked closer. He'd read this one too.

_Dear Kai, _

_Happy birthday for starters son. I wish we could be there with you. I hope you're having a wonderful time. I imagine you're a handsome young man now. Taking after you father. Haha. _

_On a more serious note, I think it's time I warned you. You know that your mother and I left Voltaire very unhappy and angry. I believe he's going to take it out on you son, even if I've asked him plenty of times not to. He has your future planned out and you have two choices. You can follow his plan. I can tell you what it will be like. You're spouse will be arranged, and you can bet she'll be a wealthy girl, but also a very unkind one. You will run Voltaire's company, exactly the way he wants you to. I'm sorry to say you'll be his puppet. It is a safe way to go Kai. If you want to ensure a safe life, you're already a billionaire. It's an easy enough road. _

_You do have another option though. You can make your own life. It won't be easy, believe me. Voltaire is hard to beat. I couldn't win, so I ran away with your mother. It sounds cowardly Kai, but I have no regrets. It made me happy. I wasn't a billionaire and I didn't have that safety, but my life was mine. I hope you really are your father's son. Remember, no one can make choices for you unless you let them. _

_Love, _

_Your father_

That was definitely why I've never seen these letters. I sighed.

I reached out for the little box. It was small, made of a sort of blue velvet. I opened it.

On top was a little note. I held it in front of my nose.

_Follow your heart Kai. _

I looked down into the box. Now this was a surprise. Inside sat an engagement ring. It had a silver band with a large sapphire sitting in the middle.Two diamonds sat on either side of it.

Ok, I flipped over the card.

_This is the ring I gave you're mother. I hope you chose the right girl. _

I fell back onto the covers. So I have an engagement ring. I'm sixteen. This is great. I groaned, as much as I don't want to be Voltaire's puppet, I'm already so close.

-

"Kai!" Destiny shrieked happily as I entered Kailee's room. She leapt up and threw herself into my chest. I wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders.

Kailee smiled, "what's up?"

I turned her envelope over and over in my hand. I couldn't decide if I should give it to her now. Visions of her tear streamed face flashed through my head.

"What's that? In your hand?" she asked, making the decision for me. I sighed and than letting go of Destiny I walked over and handed it to her. She took it slowly, a puzzled expression on her face.

"It's yours" I replied and she nodded, still confused. Her eyes flickered across her name written on the front, her eyes narrowing in concern. The room was silent as she slid the single letter inside out into her hand. She unfolded it and then read.

Her puzzlement turned into a distressed amazement. She continued to stare at the words after she finished. I watched a single tear fall onto the letter.

"Why didn't I get this eight years ago?" Kailee finally whispered.

I sighed. "Voltaire probably", I said bitterly.

Destiny, who had been standing beside the door watching through the whole thing spoke up, "Umm, what's going on?"

Kailee answered, "It's a letter. From my parents"

She walked over and sat next to Kailee, reading the letter over her shoulder. She let out a little gasp, "Oh wow"

"There's something else," I said, causing them both to focus their attention on me. I tossed her a larger blue velvet box. She caught it with both hands. She took a deep breath and then opened it. I sat down on her other side.

_This was your great great great grandmother's necklace. It's been passed on through generations from mother to daughter. I give it to you now sweetheart._

_Mom_

Kailee gasped in awe, inside, sitting on a white cloth lay a silver chain with a large diamond pendant sitting neatly in the centre. It glittered under in the light, and as we looked more closely, there was a name engraved in the back. _Emmaline Leshana. _Wasn't familiar.

"It's beautiful," Kailee murmured, as she delicately lifted it into her hands. Then it slid onto the blankets as she burst into sobs. Destiny immediately pulled my sister into a comforting hug and stroked her hair as she cried.

I picked up the abandoned treasure. It was heavy for its size. I traced my thumb over the name. It must be worth a fortune; I was surprised Voltaire hadn't sold it. I put it back inside its box.

I looked back at Kailee. Destiny was rocking her back and forth and her crying seemed to be ceasing. Destiny caught my eye. She gave me a questioning look.

"Kailee" Destiny whispered, "Are you okay?"

Kailee nodded into the older girls shoulder. Destiny let go of her and she sat up, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Sorry" she mumbled. Destiny squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Hide this," I said, handing her back the velvet blue box. She nodded solemnly.

"Could one of you please, tell me what's going on?" Destiny asked hopefully. Kailee looked away and I sighed. That left me.

I ran a hand through my hair and then I told her about the portrait and the letter my father has written to my eight-year old self.

"oh" was all she could say when I was done. I didn't tell her about the ring or the second letter I had.

"Did they leave you some sort of treasure too?" she then asked.

"Never mind" I brushed it off, she nodded.

We sat in silence, Kailee fiddled with the box in her hands. A knock on the door caught everyone's attention. Kailee quickly stuffed the necklace under her pillow as I went and opened the door.

A figure dressed in a black leather skirt and pinker halter stood in the doorway.

"Hello Kai".

It was Kate.

-

WHOA. Bahahah cliffy-ish. mwuaahaa. I have eaten too many smarties and hugs. I need to cut back on my sugar-intake. Eats more candy mmmmmmmmm.

Ahahah. REVIEW PLEASE! (Sorry its so short. My teachers and my boss seem to think I have nothing better to do than homework and working. Pfft.)

REVIEW! I'll give you some smarties if you do D


	15. Blackmail

YAY, thank you for reviewing the last chappie! Smarties go to :

Tigger, Beyblade-gal, xInfernal, ali, Lone Wolf a.k.a Loner, anime-obsessedP,Wolf of the snow, Shakena( ), Blackdranzergurl, eralda, derangedautomaton, Nami Kahaku Kai's GF, doomflower,dirty-pheonix, Odango Forever, Shadow Fox, Moonlight Kitten, xCrystalx, Wind Archer, Ms.SoUrPuSs, Sankikya, LunaRavenCroft, emilyjade, gb-S-t-E-r07

**Chapter 15- Blackmail**

_Destiny's POV_

…It was Kate.

I glared at her as she batted her eyelashes furiously at Kai. I rolled my eyes.

"What are _you _doing here?" I spat in pure distaste. Kate smiled innocently.

"I was looking for my Kai baby" she replied sweetly, "Henry, said I could find him here"

I stared at her. At least she's got half a brain. That may be giving her a little too much credit though.

I growled, "Get out"

Kate smiled again, "Actually, I'm here to spend the afternoon with Kai." She turned her eyes back on Kai, "Didn't Voltaire tell you honey?"

"No", He answered flatly. I slid my hand into Kai's and glared at her. Is it really that hard for her to understand? Kai is mine and she can't do anything about it. I seriously want to strangle her.

She looked overly bewildered, "Oh?"

Kai sighed in annoyance, "What do you want"

She smiled, "This afternoon, we're going shopping for Christmas presents. I can help you pick out what to buy me" Kate squealed in excitement. She sounded more like a dying cow though.

"Ha" I casually brought myself back into the, oh so pleasant, conversation, "Or not"

She turned her narrowed eyes on me. "I wasn't asking you" she spat bitterly, sending me a cold glare. I choked down my laughter.

"Here, it's a note from Voltaire" she said handing Kai a folded sheet of paper. He shook his head after reading it and crumpled it into a ball. A note? How desperate is she? Like, get a life.

"Fine" he growled, "Go get in the car"

WHAT? She smiled triumphantly at me before flipping her hair and walking sassily from the room. I ran over and slammed the door behind her, my anger rising.

I crossed my arms and glared back at Kai. "What are you doing?"

He sighed, "I don't have a choice"

I frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Des" he walked toward me in two long strides and grabbed me gently by the shoulders, "Trust me"

I let out a small whine. "I don't want her throwing herself all over you. You're mine not hers"

He raised a brow, "Yours eh?"

I smiled innocently and he let out a soft chuckle. I hugged him tightly and then he kissed me on the forehead before he left. I watched him disappear down the hall.

I closed the door dejectedly. Kailee sent me a sympathetic look. I flopped down on the bed next to her.

"You don't have to worry Des, Kai can handle Kate" Kailee comforted me, "He really cares about you, just trust him"

I sighed, "It's her I don't trust"

"Well…there is something we can do" She said slowly, a mischievous glint in her mahogany eyes.

I sat up; she certainly had my attention, "Go on"

She smiled broadly, "We could follow them"

"Like stalk them?"

"Yea, pretty much"

I giggled, jumping off the bed and running to the door, "Ingenious"

We ran downstairs to get our shoes and coats; a bubble of excitement replacing my anger.

...xoxo...

Ok, it sounded like a really good idea. But really, watching Kate swoon over my boyfriend isn't as fun as I thought it would be. And I was feeling kind of guilty. Does stalking him really say that I trust him? No. But I do, so I'm totally sending out the wrong message here. But then I don't trust Kate, so maybe it is the right message. But, it really doesn't seem like it. Oh my god, I need to get a life.

"Destiny" Kailee urged, indicating me to follow her. I snapped out of my weird little daydream.

I crept after her. People gave us weird stares as we ducked behind clothing racks and hid behind plants.

"You know, we're attracting more attention trying to not be seen than we would if we walked straight down the middle" I mused, as another passerby stared awkwardly at me behind my dying plant.

"What are you looking at?" I shot at her and she jumped a little and hurried away. I laughed. Kailee punched me.

"Shhh, they're going to see us" she hushed, peering around her plant on the other side of the bench. I rolled my eyes. Kai was too involved pushing Kate off him every five seconds and Kate was too busy throwing herself at him every five seconds to notice us two stalking retards. I had this urge to run after them and then start beating the shit out of her, shouldn't be so hard; she's wearing high heels and a really tight skirt.

"Oh my god" Kailee whispered, clamping her hand over her mouth to stop laughing. I stared blankly at her. She pointed.

I followed her finger to see Kate searching through the big sale items at the entrance to a lingerie store. I watched as she held up 2 thongs in his face, trying to get him to pick one. Oh my god, I have to save him.

"Kailee!" I smacked her upside the head, "That's not funny, it's pure evil"

She grinned in reply and merely shrugged. I dragged her toward the store.

"You're totally gonna blow our cover" she whined. I smacked her upside the head. "Ow!"

"Woops sorry" I smiled innocently; she glared at me. We were ducked down behind a clothing rack in the store next to them. I could hear Kate's annoying voice talking to Kai.

"Oh, this one's pretty cute too Kai" she said, holding up a see through, lacy pink thong. It was so small though; more like half of one. Kai rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked away.

"Kai" she said, "Kai are you listening to me?"

"What?" he replied flatly and she held out her hands with her selected lingerie.

"I need to pick three, I can't chose" she explained, staring intensely at the chosen ones, "Come on help"

If she put that much effort into solving math problems, she could be a genius. That's an extremity mind you, but really. You should see how focused she is right now.

"Kailee. I'm going in," I told her before marching over to the two. She tried to grab my arm as I went but failed. I heard her mutter 'idiot' as I left.

"That one" I said, not really pointing to any particular one. Kate looked up.

She glared at me, mortified, "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, "It's a mall, you know, I'm allowed here"

We glared at each other. Kai seemed to notice the tension and intervened.

"I'm out of here" he said and then cast a glance at me to say 'are you coming'. I nodded gleefully and stuck my tongue out at her. She growled angrily.

"Actually Destiny" she said before we could leave, "Since you liked these so much you should get them"

She held out the skimpy little pink one. I raised a brow, "I don't want it"

She smiled, "Figures"

"What?" I asked.

She shrugged, but there was taunting glow in her eye, "Considering no guy would ever see them, there's no point is there?"

"Fuck off" Kai interrupted, "Let's go Des"

Kate's offended face looked at him and then she shook her head

"Can't you do anything yourself Dessy? I'm sure Kai's getting bored saving your ass all the time" she jeered, delighted at my furious reaction.

"Aren't you getting bored sleeping with every guy in the school?" I said angrily, "I'm amazed you haven't gotten pregnant yet"

"Condoms" she rolled her eyes, "Obviously"

"97 effective, like I said it's amazing you're not pregnant" I replied, "Really it is"

"You do realize I'm not insulted right?"

"I realize you enjoy being a slut"

"I bet you're still a virgin" she smirked, glancing from me to Kai.

I choked on that one. I felt a blush creep along my cheeks and I couldn't look at Kai. I didn't know if he knew, or if he cared.

"Enough" Kai said, putting his arm around my shoulders, "Let's go"

Kate spoke up again, I knew she couldn't resist, "Doesn't it bother you honey? If you were with me we could—"

She never go to finish that sentence, I slapped her so hard across the face. She took a step back in shock and touched her cheek. A red hand mark was burning through her skin.

I turned and stomped away, lightheaded in anger. I knew he wouldn't come after me, I could see Kailee in the corner of my eye grab his arm. But she couldn't do anything when Kate's shoes came clicking after me.

"You won't get away with that" she spat, her pretty face lined with a dark scowl.

I pushed her out of my way and kept going. Again I heard the clicking. She shoved me against the wall.

"Get lost bitch" I spat in her face as I pushed her into the clothing rack and didn't stay to watch as she and the rack tumbled to the floor with a loud crash. I ran out as fast as I could.

_Kai's POV_

When I got back a few hours later, Voltaire wanted to see me. I didn't bother arguing about it with Henry. Instead I went straight up.

He was sitting behind his desk reading over some papers when I walked in.

"Learn to knock," he ordered.

"What do you want" I replied, ignoring what he said.

He set down the sheets and then folded his hands on his desk, "Richard Hiramaki has made a request"

I stared at him blankly.

"Sit down Kai, he will be here momentarily"

I sat down, not in the mood for argument. We waited in awkward silence. Finally a knock at the door broke the almost unbearable tension. Voltaire yelled for the visitor to enter.

Richard appeared in the doorway, his shoes spit shined and his moustache trimmed to perfection. He was wearing an expensive blue pinstriped suit and a dark red tie.

"Ah, Richard" Voltaire greeted and Richard nodded. "Please take a seat"

Richard came through the door as someone else appeared in it.

"Miss Hiramaki, a pleasure" Voltaire said, bowing his head curtly. Kate walked through the door. She was dressed in a pink knee-length dress with long sleeves, the most single layer of clothing she's probably ever worn.

Richard took a seat in the other chair while Kate stood behind him.

"Be a gentleman and offer the lady your seat boy" Voltaire scorned. I sighed heavily and got up. Kate thanked me politely.

"Shall we get straight down to business then?" Richard said, glancing at his watch, "I have a meeting in an hour"

"Of course" Voltaire nodded and then he turned to me.

"Richard and I have decided" he began, "Because of certain circumstances and because of the pride and success it will bring our families, you and Kate are to be married"

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. I could feel her complacent stare on me and the satisfaction Voltaire felt.

"No"

Richard looked completely taken aback, but Voltaire only raied a brow.

"Kai and I have much to discuss Richard, I believe you have a meeting anyhow." Voltaire said calmly, "You may start making preparations though, there will be a wedding"

I watched them leave. Kate blew a kiss, I looked away.

"You will marry her," Voltaire said as soon as they were gone.

"Like hell I will," I replied angrily, getting to my feet.

"I beg to differ"

"Beg all you want"

I slammed the door behind me.

...xoxo...

It wasn't until later that Voltaire came to see me. He knocked at the door and I let him in thinking it was Kailee or perhaps Henry. I was surprised to see my grandfather there instead.

"You don't understand Kai," he said, inviting himself in and shutting the door with a click.

"I'm 16"

"I have no choice"

I stared at him for a moment. "Fuck that"

"Watch your language"

I rolled my eyes and then went back to my computer to finish writing my English essay on another Shakespeare story.

Voltaire glared at me from the doorway, "I'm not finished"

I grunted in reply as I wrote about how Romeo's love for Juliet caused him to kill himself. I'd rather write about how retarded Shakespeare is.

"Kai" he roared and I spun my chair to face him.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled.

He shook his head, "I want you to understand that you will be marrying Miss. Hiramaki"

"No" I replied, "I won't"

"I won't allow you to waste your time with that Springfield trash," he snapped, his brow furrowing in anger.

"Is that why you're making me marry her? Because of Destiny?" I asked in disbelief.

He was quiet again, forcing himself into his normal calm and cold state, "The marriage is for the Hiwatari name, and Miss Hiramaki is also from a respected and wealthy family"

"Get out"

"Excuse me"

"Get the fuck out of my room"

"This is my house"

I slammed off my computer, not caring that I'd have to rewrite my entire essay again. Slipping into my coat I walked past him out of my room.

"Her mother works for my company"

I didn't stop. So he'd fire Anna, so what. She was underpaid anyway and could get a better job.

"Or" he said stepping out of my room, "Do you want the girl safe?"

I stopped abruptly and spun to face him, "What are you going to do to her"

He smiled secretively, satisfied with having my entire attention completely on him. "I own a drug company Kai, I could kill her and you could never prove it"

"Your insane" I spat in anger, "total fucking nutcase"

He shrugged, "I never said I would kill her, but there is always need for test subjects in the lab and then I could"

"I'll do it" I interrupted sharply.

"Pardon me"

I inhaled slowly and forced myself to speak.

"I'll do it. I'll marry Kate"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't be mad, please please don't be mad. I just realized how far from being done this story is…

Yea, anyway I know this is a little extreme and all, but hey, drama is fun. Sometimes this story seems like a freakin soap opera.

But anyway…REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!….please. -


	16. Breaking Point

**Thankies for all the reviews! Smarties go to:**

BloodyShadows

Queen of Fantasy

shadows-may-kill

Wolf of the snow

Shiyu-Inuyasha

brat-always-day-and-night

LadyMoonDemon( )

Ariotlatio

D-boys fan( )

Jixnce

XInfernal

star-kari-star

CyberIdolMink( )

Sankikya

Em Tao

Dark Pheonix Angel Nami-

x-hikari

hex

Fantasy-Writers( )

Blackdranzergurl

RayeBBG( )

Meka

Kurorin( )

Eralda

Odango Forever

hikarinotenshi15

Hex and Anni chan( )

Ali

Shakena

Maiyukei Nawatari

Moonlight Kitten

Luvkai

Mystic-pip

Wind Archer

**Chapter 16- Breaking Point**

_Kai's POV_

When I saw Destiny on Monday, I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't break up with her. It doesn't make sense, how easy it always is and now I can't.

She started right into how hard the math homework was, taking my hand as we walked to class.

"Kai" Ms. Stokes yelled half way through class, "What is wrong with you today?"

I shook my head, "Nothing"

"Fine then, listen to the lesson then" she replied and turned back to the board. I stared at Destiny, lost in her own thoughts at her desk and then Kate. She smiled and then making sure the teacher wasn't looking she handed me a box. I knew what it was before I opened it. It was the same size and made of the same soft material the one my father had left me. I opened it inside my desk, a plain gold band sat inside. I suddenly felt sick.

Shoving all my papers into my binder I stood up and went for the door.

"Where are you going Hiwatari?" Ms. Stokes asked.

"Don't feel well," I muttered, and I left the room.

I didn't go to next period either. Instead I sat outside under the tallest tree, the ring in my pocket. I took it out and looked it over, fingering the smooth gold.

"What the fuck is that?"

I looked up to see Tala as he bent down to get a better look at the gold ring.

"Ring" I replied bluntly.

"For what?" he tried again, "man, that's probably solid gold"

I shrugged, it made me sick. I put it back into its case and leant back against the solid wood of the tree.

"You want to explain?" Tala asked as he took a seat next to me.

"Go to class"

"Yea, right"

It was cold, but despite being winter there was no snow on the ground.

"Why do you have a wedding ring man?" Tala asked quietly.

I stared at him, taking in his confused look.

"I'm engaged to Kate"

"Are you kidding?"

I shook my head. Tala stared at me in shock.

"Dude, your 16" he finally said. I nodded. There was a long silence and all I could think about was how to tell her.

"I have to break up with Destiny," I told him quietly.

He shrugged, "Yeah well, at least you'll get some from Kate"

I didn't want to sleep with Kate, I didn't care that Destiny wasn't ready. I stood up. I didn't want this, not from my best friend, "Fuck off"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help" he replied indignantly, holding his hands up in defense.

I glared down at him, "It's not working"

I left him there and walked away. I had to find Destiny.

………..xoxo……….

I found her in the art room, she was finished a sketch, bent over at the table. As I got closer I saw it was a drawing of us.

"Hey" I said, barely above a whisper.

She jumped a little in surprise, "Oh hey"

Then as if it just hit her, she covered the picture and blushed. I pulled it out of her grasp gently and then held it up. It looked exactly like us at the company ball.

"I copied it from a picture" she smiled, "They took some of us when we weren't looking"

I looked back down at the sketch; it was true we were looking at each other and not the camera. She stared eagerly at me, waiting for my opinion.

"Good" I said and she grinned, taking it back and then putting it away. I watched her clean up.

"I'll meet you outside" she said. I nodded and left. Standing outside in the deserted hall, I leant against the lockers and tried to figure out how to break her heart.

_Destiny's POV_

I quickly put all my stuff away and then hurried out the door. Closing it behind me I faced Kai next to me. His head was down looking at the floor.

"I'm done," I said and he looked up. For the moment that I got lost in his eyes, I was pulled into a world of misery and regret. The next second Kai's hands were on my waist and I was pressed up against a locker. His kiss was hard and passionate, so unlike the gentle way he always kissed me. His lips crushed mine, his body pressing mine into the locker. I parted my lips just for a moment but he took it and deepened the kiss. I moaned in pleasure, my head spinning and heart beating wildly. When he pulled back we were both breathing heavily.

"Kai?" I whispered unsurely. He said nothing.

"Kai" I said again, "Why did you kiss me like you'll never see me again?"

I think that's when I understood, when it hit me what he meant. I stared at him, transfixed.

"We're over" he said firmly, but his eyes wouldn't stay empty the way his voice would, he wouldn't look into my eyes.

"I-don't… w-why" I stammered, it hadn't settled in yet. No tears, no ache in my heart.

"I'm sorry" Was all he said before he walked away, his footsteps echoing in the deserted hall. As he disappeared around the corner my knees gave way and I collapsed.

...xoxoxo...

When I entered the cafeteria I saw Kai at his usual place, with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. He wasn't talking to anyone. Kate was standing next to him, her arm over his shoulders. I pushed my jealously away, he was no longer mine.

I walked over toward Cassidy and Mark instead. I ignored his piercing glare as I approached. I sat down next to him and laid my head down on the table.

"Oh, so now we're good enough for you" Mark spat. His words triggered my breakdown. The tears came pouring out and my entire being wracked with sobs.

"A-are you ha-appy? You were r-ight, Ka-ai bro-ke up wi-ith me" I choked out before I started to drown in the pain of my broken heart. He looked utterly bewildered, gaping at me.

Mark and Cassidy wrapped their arms around me and I cried into Mark's shoulder as Cassidy rubbed my back.

When I settled down a little I looked up through blurry eyes at Mark and whispered, "I'm sorry"

He shook his head, "I should be sorry, you really were happy. I was selfish"

Cassidy wiped the tears from my cheeks and I sniffled a little. I felt a little weak and shaky but I managed to stop sobbing.

"But you were right about him"

"But you were so happy Tiny, I couldn't see that before", he said with a guilty smile.

"Yea" I whispered softly, "I was"

"Friends?" he said hopefully.

I smiled, "Best friends"

Through the aching and the pain, a small relief entered my heart. I didn't have Kai, but I had Cassidy and Mark instead. I wonder though, why I can never have both.

…………xoxo………..

I was afraid to go to English. I knew he was in there, sitting in the desk next to mine. I watched as more of my classmates filtered through the door. I took a deep breath and followed them inside. It took all of my will power not to start crying again.

I took my seat silently, and stayed that way the entire class. I didn't look at him and I didn't speak to anyone. It was five minutes to the bell when a folded note dropped on my desk. I hid it from Harold and then read it when he wasn't looking.

Wait for me after class, I want to talk to you 

_-Tala_

I was a little surprised to say the least. Tala, the guy who really hated me for reasons I never understood. I wondered if he would tell me why.

When the bell rang I put my stuff together slowly and waited for everyone to filter out. When they did I turned to see Tala staring at me.

"You want to talk?" I said, getting straight to the point.

He nodded and then gestured for me to sit down. I did.

"Her name was Diana Stone," he said. I stared blankly at him.

"She had long straight blonde hair and blue eyes" he continued and then stared at me expectantly.

I understood after a second, "She's like my twin"

He nodded, "She even has the same initials as you. She left half way through grade 10"

"I don't understand why this is important," I said impatiently, looking up at the clock.

"She's the reason I hated you the second I saw you. I saw her in you, and I got hurt all over again" he explained. Hurt? Tala?

"What did she do?" I asked. I never knew Tala could be hurt by a girl before, we were just things to him, things he could use and then throw away.

He sighed, "I fell in love with her, and she broke my heart"

It sounded so strange coming from him. I never would have thought that he could even know what love was. I could see it still hurt him and I could tell that more than anything he wanted to let go. I suddenly say him in a new light. He used girls to get away from the pain and he threw them away because he was afraid of being hurt again. As I stared at the weary redhead, I could see past the strong cocky guy on the outside, and to the lost and hurt one buried deep inside.

"I know you're not her" he said, "And I know, that you're going through the same thing I did"

I laughed softly, "Puppy love"

"No" he replied, "true love"

I stared at him blankly, "I'm not in love with Kai"

He shrugged, "If you say so"

"I do"

A small silence overcame us both, and I stared at Tala, a faraway look in his eyes.

I stood up and then wrapped my arms around him in a hug. When he stood up and hugged me back I couldn't control myself and I wept again, into the soft material of his shirt.

_Kai's POV_

When Christmas came, Kate was invited to dinner. Kailee had invited Destiny against Voltaire's objections. And she had come, and as we sat at dinner she didn't glance at me once. She didn't laugh, and every smile looked forced and broken. I was the only one who noticed though; no one except Kailee paid any attention to the girl.

After dinner I went up to my room and lay down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling, my head empty and thoughtless. I didn't hear the door open or the footsteps approach my bed. I didn't notice the person until they were on top of me.

"Hey baby" Kate said huskily, and she smashed her lipstick-covered lips onto mine. I shoved her off, but she climbed back on top, sitting herself on my stomach. This time I heard the door open and when I heard someone cry out I knew it was her. I sat up and pushed her off again. Destiny was in the doorway and she was holding my sweater. I remember leaving it at dinner.

"Umm, here. I'm sorry to interrupt" she said softly, a painful expression on her pretty face. She walked into my closet and put it inside. I shoved Kate off of me, more roughly this time.

Kate laughed smugly as Destiny came out of my closet, "Why the long face? Obviously you weren't giving him something. I'm a much better girlfriend wouldn't you say?"

She looked up, the girl with the broken smile, "I guess so"

"Could you leave, we're in the middle of something", Kate smiled sweetly, kissing me quickly before I could stop her. I wiped the lipstick off of my mouth in disgust.

"I never thought you were like that Kai" Destiny whimpered from the doorway, "It looks like I was wrong"

She glanced at me for a second and then left, shutting the door behind her. I stared at the door where she had just stood. Kate starting to unbutton my shirt snapped me back into reality.

"Shall we continue?"

"We never started, get out of my room," I said coldly, tearing her hands off of my shirt. And she did, with out an argument.

"You'll have to sleep with me sooner or later Kai, and get that fucking bitch out of your head" she said before she too, left my room. That's where she was wrong. That was one thing her father couldn't buy her.

_Destiny's POV_

I never thought he would move on so fast, and I never thought it would be with Kate. I always thought that the one guy Kate could never get was Kai. But apparently, I thought wrong. About a lot of things.

"Kailee" I said when I got back to her room, "I need to get over Kai"

She look a little surprised at first but she nodded, "You need to have some fun, get him out of your head."

I nodded.

"Tala's having a new years party, you should come," she offered and I readily took it. And so we went through her closet in our remaining time to find us some outfits for the party. Kailee tried to pick out different outfits for me but I had found the one I was going to wear buried in the back. And she didn't approve.

…………..xoxo………..

Kailee had made me wear a long coat to the party and almost refused to let me take it off. I gave her a weird look and then handed my coat to the guy in the coatroom. Almost immediately he was staring at me in amazement.

I was wearing a black leather tube top that cut way above my stomach and a leather skirt that just managed to cover my ass. I wore black knee high lace up boots, my silver locket and silver bracelets going halfway up my forearms. I looked like a hooker, but I didn't care.

"Destiny put something on," Kailee pleaded but I waved it off. I drained a few glasses of spiked punch from the table and then headed into Tala's basement. I danced with half the guys on my way to the centre, kissed one of them and let two dance with their hands on my ass. Kailee vanished soon after, she was disgusted with me. I should have been too, but for some reason I didn't really feel anything. I carried on to the centre where Tala, Michael, Ray, Kai, Kate, Rose and Mariah were gathered. Every one of them stared in shock at me as I waved with a huge grin on my face. I had to admit; I looked more like a skank than all of them. Even Kate's mini dress wasn't as revealing as mine. When I should have been disgusted, I was proud.

Tala put his hands on my bare shoulders, "What happened to you?"

I shrugged, taking another swig from my eighth glass of punch. I was feeling giddy and a little tipsy. He took the glass from my hand.

"Oh my god" Rose exclaimed, "You're a whore"

For the first time Rose looked at me with total admiration. I smiled and then made my way over to Michael. Maybe because he was the only one without a date, maybe because I had a little too much to drink, or maybe because tonight it seemed, I was going against everything I believed in.

"Hey you" I giggled as I jabbed his chest with my finger. He looked down at it and then back up at me, a grin on his face. He scanned my body up and down hungrily.

"Wanna dance?" I asked as I took his hands and placed them on my ass. He looked surprised at first, but he got used to it pretty fast. We danced through that song, and than another. I looked up at him during the third and then I kissed him roughly, passionately. When I was kissing him Kai wasn't it my head, my heart didn't hurt. I was almost happy, almost there. Michael became my getaway that night. I could push away the emptiness, I didn't think about Kai when I was there in his arms.

When the song ended he took my hand and led me to the next room. It was a little quieter, and there were couples making out on the couches. We sat down on an unoccupied one, and I giggled drunkenly.

"You look great tonight," he said, and I grinned. Then he leaned down to kiss me again. Somehow I ended up lying underneath him on the couch, and his hands were traveling up my stomach. I pushed them away from my chest absent-mindedly. He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

I wasn't sure. I wanted to say I was just not comfortable with it, but that wasn't the real truth. When he touched me, I could hardly feel him. I felt nothing when he kissed me. I felt nothing about what I was doing, I was an empty shell.

Tala dragged me out of there when I went to go upstairs with Michael. He said I was drunk, but I wasn't. I knew what I was doing. I didn't want to sleep with Michael, but I know if Tala hadn't stopped me I would have willingly. That's what made it so thrilling. Thrilling, and scary.

I woke up the next morning to see Kai sitting in a chair across the room, fast asleep. My heart reached out to him, but my headache called out more. I rubbed my temples and then threw back the sheets. I clambered out of bed. I was still wearing my slut attire, and I suddenly felt self-conscience. I was me again, I could feel. I walked over to him, and kneeled on the floor beside his chair.

I could slap him. Really hard so it would leave a nice bruise. I raised my hand, but I couldn't bring it down. I couldn't hate him for doing this to me. I couldn't hate him because he slept with Kate. As much as I tried to shove him away, he seemed to take more and more of my heart.

As I stared into his peaceful face, tears started to roll down my cheeks. I can't do this. I need him. I need him beside me, there for me. I need his shoulder to cry on and I need him to make me feel safe and protected. I need his smile to make my day and I need his voice to give me strength. I need him. I need him so much.

"I hate you Kai", I whispered, "For making me fall in love with you"

...xoxoxoxo...

Ok, I'm sorry. Please don't flame me, I don't appreciate it. If you don't like my story than just stop reading it. Simple eh? I know it's overly dramatic, but I'm not gonna change it, cause I really don't want to. And because I'm not sure how to. So, I'm sorry it's all soap opera crap, but I couldn't fix it. Oh, and I'll fix it up, Destiny I mean. Just be patient already!

Ok, I think I confused ppl with the whole Drug Company of Voltaire's, so I'm gonna try and explain what he really does. Ok, his company researchs drugs like cough syrup and pain killers and sleeping pills, those kinds of things. It's the biggest drug producing and research facility in the world, unrealistic perhaps, but whatever. I know, Voltaire designing things to help people sounds really really weird. But think of how much money this kind of stuff brings in eh? Yea, and besides there are drugs that can harm you and kill you. It would be very simple for Voltaire to do that, ne?

Anyway, review please, just no flames. Thankies.


	17. Trying to Believe

**Thanks for reviewing……**

Ms.SoUrPuSs

Sankikya

Odango Forever

BloodyShadows

XCrystalx

Moonlight Kitten

Wind Archer

ERALDA

Shiyu-Inuyasha

Luvkai

x-hikari

Beyblade-gal

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix

Shakena( )

ali

eMiLy06

ariotlatio

hex!( )

Untoachable

toboewolf7

Krystal Ice Phoenix

dragon-bob squarepants

Dark-She-Deivl

Diet Soda

Dark Pheonix Angel Nami-

charl( )

RB NBR

Fantasy-Writers( )

Sarah

Em Tao

Iku()

butterscotchwarrior()

flurobandaid

horohorosshamanqueen

Essylanna

grand admiral chelli

shadows-may-kill( )

KaiJr91

RayeBBG(

Spider bites

Star-Serious-Laser

Derandedautomaton

_**Seriously, you guys are so nice. Thank you so so so so much. I love you all. I made a chappie see? All for you. XD**_

I do not own beyblade…yea you get the point. So for all the chapters to which I forgot to put a disclaimer…this applies to them too. Okie? Okie

**Chapter 17- Trying to Believe**

I don't know what I expected after that. For him to miraculously awaken and tell me that he loved me too and we could live happily ever after. My fairy tale ending though, isn't part of real life. He continued to sleep and I brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes. It hurts to watch him be so close.

"I told you so"

I jumped up and whipped around. Tala was standing quietly in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Long enough to hear you tell him"

"I-I was lying," I spluttered, trying to cover it up. I'm not sure why exactly, but I didn't want anyone to know how I felt. I think because then it would be real. It would only make it hurt more.

"You're lying now," he observed knowingly, leaning against the door frame.

"I…I…" I looked away silently and he walked over.

Leaning down beside me, he said softly, "He's been there all night"

"Why?" I said quietly, looking at the sleeping boy in surprise.

"Because he was worried about you, almost kicked Michael's ass again too" he said, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. I let out a small laugh. It was nice to know he still cared about me, even a little.

"My head hurts"

"You got a little drunk"

"I wasn't myself"

"I noticed" he said, "You don't dress like that too often"

I blushed a little realizing how much skin I was showing. Tala rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to go after my best friends girl"

I smiled weakly despite myself; "I'm not his girl anymore"

He shrugged again, "Not officially I guess"

"What does that mean?" I asked him is confusion. Not officially? Try not at all, he broke up with me.

"Talk to him Destiny" he told me before standing up and exiting the room, shutting the door softly behind him with a click.

I stood up slowly. I smelled like beer and my clothes were really uncomfortable so I decided to take a shower. There was an outfit laid out at the foot of my bed and I mentally thanked Kailee as I grabbed it and headed into the bathroom.

I walked out dressed in a pink floral skirt and a wide neck white tee, running a brush through my blow-dried hair. I dropped the brush and gasped a little when I saw Kai staring at me through his deep auburn eyes.

"I, um, thought you were asleep" I said awkwardly, fidgeting with my fingers.

"I was" he replied, his voice calm and cool. How could he sit there so calmly? My palms were getting a little sweaty.

"Oh, ok" I said lamely. When I looked back at him, our eyes locked. I found myself walking slowly toward him, entranced. Then the words started pouring out.

"What happened Kai? What did I do wrong? Why are you here? What's going on? Did you use me or something?" I said, getting louder by the word. Finally I was screaming, "Why did you sleep with that whore? Why did you do this to me?"

My fists were clenched at my sides and tears of anger streamed down my cheeks, "Kate, Kai. It's fucking Kate. You told me it would never ha—"

I never got to finish; Kai got up so quickly, pulled me roughly to him and kissed me. I returned it immediately, I couldn't resist. This was what I wanted; I wanted him to be mine. He began to trail kisses down my neck and I moaned in pleasure. When we broke apart I didn't pull myself out of his embrace.

"Kai" I whispered, gazing up into his eyes, "Please don't do this"

He searched my eyes for a moment, before shaking his head, "I have to"

"Why?" I said earnestly as his arms dropped from my waist.

"I just do" he replied, shaking his head slowly.

I stared at him in confusion, "I don't understand"

"You don't have to" he said, and then turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

…………xoxo………

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Cassidy asked me for the third time.

"Yes" I replied in annoyance, now regretting coming to her for help.

"Ok, ok, don't get mad" she replied, waving her hand lightly.

I sighed, but nodded, "So what do ya think?"

"Well" she began, her voice analytical, "I think he's still interested"

"How do you figure that one?"

She paused for a moment, stroking her chin in thought, "He kissed you for starters"

"Maybe he thinks I'm a good kisser?"

"Don't flatter yourself Des"

I crossed my arms and glared at her, "It was just an idea"

"Yea, yea whatever" she said, dismissing my suggestion, "And he said that he had to, had to Des. Not wanted to. HAD TO"

I sent her a weird look. She was going mental on me. I said flatly, "I think I get it"

"Good, so there you go"

"What?" I said, "No"

"What more do you want?"

"Did you even listen to what I said?" I asked her suspiciously. I had just before told her word for word what happened between Kai and I last night.

"Yes, I did. You went crazy and started blasting questions at him, then he kissed you and you asked him not to do this to you and he said I have to"

"Umm, yea" I replied. It sounded kind of retarded the way she was explaining, but it was the truth. I sighed.

"Ok then" she said, focusing her attention on the TV.

I turned it off and she turned and glared at me. "So what should I do?"

"Well, you should ask him" she shrugged.

"Your funny" I replied sarcastically.

"Turn the TV back on"

"Cassidy please" I whined and she sighed turning her attention from the blank screen to me.

"Alright, fine" she gave in, finally putting some thought into my situation.

"Oh, one more thing" I offered, ignoring her annoyed look, "I'm in love with him"

Her eyes widened dramatically, "Seriously?"

"Yea" I said in return, leaning back on her couch.

"You have to tell him"

"What?", I exclaimed incredulously.

"That's what you have to do Destiny, tell him that you love him"

I could do that. I could. I could also see that ending in failure.

…………xoxo……………

"Do it now" Cassidy ordered me as we approached the cafeteria at lunch on Monday. I stared at her doubtfully.

"Yes of course, that's what I want Cass. Everyone watching me as I confess my undying love to him and then watch as the entire table falls over in hysterics" I retorted sarcastically.

"You idiot"

"How am I an idiot?" I asked. Really, if anyone is an idiot it is most definitely Cass.

"Look he's leaving, you keep throwing away your chances"

I stared at her blankly, how was that ever a chance?

……………xoxo…………..

Kai's POV 

I tailed Tala out to the tall oak tree. People slumped down under its bare branches, gossiping noisily. I leant against the tree, one hand in my pocket.

"Kai?" Kate asked me cheerily, "Are you alright honey?"

"Fine" I muttered in reply, turning my head to watch the houses across the street. She stepped back into my view.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to make it all better sweetie?" she giggled.

"I'm fine" I replied coldly, with a tone of finality. She caught that, and pranced off to go gossip with Rose and Chelsea.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't get her out of my head. It wasn't like me, to dwell on a girl for so long. Or even dwell on one at all. But she had done it, or rather I had allowed her to break through my barriers. I knew the first time I saw her, she was different. But I never thought, that she would ever mean so much to me.

I glanced over to my apparent future wife. She was laughing, a hand on her hip. But her smile wasn't sincere and her eyes looked more annoyed than happy.

I shifted my eyes away from her and to the ground where an ant was trying to carry a piece of a leaf without much success. As I watched him struggle I didn't notice everyone around me stop talking. It was just the little guy and me. I thought so anyway.

"Kai"

It was the faintest of voices, and I could barely hear it. But I knew, without looking up it was her.

"Kai, could you just hear me out?" she pleaded softly and I looked up to meet her gaze. I nodded slowly in reply.

She started, quietly. But you couldn't blame her with so many people listening, "I know that you don't want to see me any more, and I know that you're with, Kate"

"Engaged actually" Kate piped up amusedly from her group, but she had no ring to show for it. There was no way I'd give her my parents' ring.

Her eyebrows raised, as she flicked her eyes to Kate and then back to me, "Well, congratulations I guess"

I could see that she wasn't going to finish now. I could tell by the hurt that was clouding in her eyes. She tried to smile for me.

"Well, I will, uh, just be going now then" she said quickly.

"Finish what you started" I replied and she stopped her retreat. She breathed in deeply before turning back to face me. She nodded.

"Please don't make me do this in front of them" She whispered barely audible. I nodded and then started walking to the school. Stopping at the brick wall I leant against it and then turned to hear her speak.

"Um, thanks" she said, rather awkwardly as she pulled at the hem of her skirt. "Well, as, uh, I was" she stopped herself and then closed her eyes before starting again, clearly this time "As I was saying I know that we aren't really 'we' anymore and now I know that you are getting married to Kate, strangely enough" she laughed hollowly to herself at that before she continued to speak again.

"Well, I am actually kind of wondering why you are marrying her, at such a young age and of course with such a, uh, short relationship" she stumbled through her words, looking at the hem of her skirt as she spoke, "Is she pregnant or something?"

I smiled slightly, despite myself, "No. It's not possible…that's its mine anyway"

She looked up at me in surprise, "You mean, you never…"

I shook my head and she smiled, and her body seemed to relax.

"Oh, well that's a relief" She said before thinking, than blushed and turned her eyes back to her skirt, "So, uh, why then?"

"I have t"

"Please don't bullshit me Kai" she interrupted, "I want to know, the reason"

"Destiny, I can't," I said and I watched her hopeful look turn to disappointment.

She stared at me, her eyes searching mine. I knew she was trying to break through, and I knew I couldn't let her. Then when I thought she was going to leave she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I could taste the saltiness of her tears in the kiss and I could feel her hope and her sorrow and her need through that kiss. I put my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She deepened the kiss, clinging to me as if she could never let go. I entwined my fingers through her hair, feeling it slip between my fingers.

"GET OFF HIM YOU FUCKING WHORE BAG"

We broke apart and I looked over her shoulder to see Kate storming towards us. Destiny looked up at me quickly, wanting me to tell her what to do. I let go of her.

"You better go" I said and gave her a little push, watching as the seething brunette came closer and closer.

"Wait Kai, there's something I have to tell you" she said earnestly, clutching at my shirt, "Please"

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND" Kate shrieked as she made it to us. Her arms were raised and ready to hit the girl in front of me. I shoved her roughly out of the way and caught Kate's fist in my hand.

"What are you _doing_?" she screamed angrily at Destiny, "You can't go around kissing other girl's husbands"

"He probably never even _asked_ you to marry him" Destiny spat in reply, her fists clenched at her sides, "What did you do, Get_ daddy_ to make him?"

Then she gasped, "Of course, that _is_ what you did"

Kate scowled, "You think he could have _made_ Kai marry me? Do you even_ know _Kai?"

It's annoying, the way they talk about me as if I'm not standing right beside them.

"_Know_ him?" she said, adding a small skeptical laugh, "I _love_ him"

Her eyes went wide and she bit her lip anxiously, "I-I mean, I, um, I have to go"

She ran off before I could stop her. Her hair flew behind her in the wind as she ran inside and disappeared.

"Isn't that touching? She just can't get over you baby," Kate laughed, laying a hand on my arm. I shrugged it off and walked away.

_Follow your heart Kai…. I hope you chose the right girl._

I wanted to. I wanted her. More than anything.

_I could kill her and you could never prove it… there is always need for test subjects in the lab_

But could I really risk it?

_Destiny's POV_

I tried to make my eyes turn back to their normal white colour. It wasn't working though and I think they were getting worse. I locked myself into a stall and stared down at my hands. How could I have been so stupid? I didn't even tell him that I loved him, I told Kate. How unromantic could you get? I always thought the first time I told a guy that I love him would be special, romantic. Maybe under the moonlight. And then he's tell me he loved me too. I cringed at that thought, as if he loved me. All I had done was make a fool out of myself. I picked myself up as the bell rang, I had to go to class.

It appeared my entire English class knew about it. Although they all seem to think that Kai stepped in valiantly and confessed his undying love to Kate. Which, I know for a fact didn't happen and that Kai would never do something like that. Unless he was in some sort of Shakespeare world thing, where all the guys are strangely overly romantic and dramatic. In other words, kind of gay. In my opinion anyway.

After school I went to find Mark at his locker and surprisingly found him there with Cass. I hid around the corner and peeped around it to watch.

"When are we going to tell Des?" Cass asked, she was leaning back in Mark's embrace, her hands lightly on his shoulders.

"I don't know" he replied, leaning down to kiss her.

I smiled, it was about time they got together. They were perfect for each other, really. I turned and left them there to be with each other. It made my heart ache to see them so happy though, it reminded me of Kai and I. The way we were before. The way I wanted us to be again.

I sat down on the bench along the path outside. It was windy and my hair was flying everywhere. I didn't care though. Looking down at my locket I turned it over in my hand, feeling the smooth silver with my thumb. I opened it letting it lie in my palm, both halves staring up at me. My family was smiling up at me from one half, my dad was there too. I smiled, I wished he was there.

I shifted my eyes to the other side. Not too long ago, before this mess happened I had put in a photo. It was the same one I had drawn, with Kai and I dancing with each other. There was a smile, barely visible pulling at his lips and he was watching me, and if I hadn't known better I would have thought he was watching me lovingly. Another tear rolled down my cheek as I watched us, so happy together, that it hurt so much more now. The tear fell onto the glass covering our picture, a droplet forming over our happy faces.

I snapped it shut.

………..xoxox………..

**I don't really have much to say here except please review. I will love you forever. I think that its almost done, I can't say how many chapters are left cuz I'm not sure exactly whats going to happen. I make it up as I go. I should really make a story board once in a while, maybe then I won't get so many writers blocks….**

**And I put Cass and Mark together since so many people wanted them to be, I didn't go into it much, I'm sorry but they are. So…yea…YAY I guess.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


	18. Can't Give Up

**I'm not sure how I came up with the name Destiny. I was looking for a name that no one else used in their story, a girl that would exist like only in mine. And Destiny fitted into that category. It's unique, or it was at first. I'm seeing more storied with that name now. It kind of sucks, cause now she's not mine anymore, but what you gonna do eh?**

**Anyway, thank you for reviewing:**

Ms.SoUrPuSs

Raiki-Casinio

XCrystalx

CyberIdolMink

Star-Serious-Laser

Flurobandaid

KaiJr91

Doomflower

XxKaosxX

Talkingcrap

Haisha kana

Sexy slime prancer

Dark Pheonix Angel Nami-

hex!

HeartlessDevil

ERALDA

Dark-Miko-Kitsune

Ariotlatio

Luna-chan - A MaSk Of LiEs

charl

Morte Giver

Horohorosshamanqueen

moriah-andrews

Shiyu-Inuyasha

Moonlight Kitten

RayeBBG

eMiLy06

Battle standard

Dark-she-devil

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix

hikarinotenshi15

wolf of the snow

friends are 4 real

Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat

Bryan, member of the D-boys

**I love you, I really really do. You guys are my heros!**

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. yadda, yadda, yadda….

**Chapter 18- Can't Give Up**

_Kai's POV_

"It's not even legal to marry at 16" I spat as I stood across from my grandfather, who was almost smiling despite my constant glare.

"You are marrying her, and soon. Richard and I have agreed this Sunday will do" he replied, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"That's in four days" I replied flatly. He nodded cheerily, for him anyway. Four days that's insane.

"Yes, it is" he replied with a smirk as he exited the room, his long cape trailing after him. I sunk down into the nearest chair. This was not good. At all.

…..xoxo…..

"Aren't you excited Kai?" Kate squealed happily as we walked down the hall. She frowned when I didn't answer and then took my hand and pulled me to a stop.

"Kai?" she asked, almost concerned. I carried on.

"Why won't you talk to me baby?" she said, running to catch up and placing her hands on my chest to stop me again. I brushed her off. She didn't move.

"What?" I finally snapped, annoyed with her persistent bothering.

She slid her hands up around my neck, pressing her self against me. Flipping her hair she looked up and started to bring her lips to mine.

"Get off" I spat, pushing her away again and proceeding to English. She followed me, her shoes dragging on the floor.

I sat down next to Tala, and waited for the boredom to begin. Harold started us up on Hamlet, another "ingenious creation" as he put it. I started drawing circles on my paper.

I was thinking about how to get out of this wedding when Tala slid a note across my desk.

_Your wedding is on Sunday? Wtf happened man?_

I scribbled something back.

_How do you know?_

_Who doesn't know, Kate's telling everyone. It's true then. What about destiny?_

I was a little shocked, to hear that coming from him. I wrote back lazily.

What about her 

_Whatever, I'll talk to you after school.. _

Tala was waiting by my car after school, leaning against the door. I sighed as I walked up to him.

"You owe me an explanation," he said, nodding towards me. I shrugged, and I took out my keys to unlock the door. He stepped in front of the keyhole.

"Move" I ordered. He shook his head.

"We both know how you feel about Kate, and I know that marrying her is that last thing you want to do" he said, "So why are you doing it?"

I sighed again, leaning next to him on my car, "I don't know"

"Yea right, why man, seriously" Tala pried.

I shrugged, "I have to"

"Have to?"

I nodded slowly, staring ahead as he watched me. His eyes were wide with interest. I started explaining, and he didn't speak until I was finished.

"His threat was probably empty Kai" Tala offered.

"Probably, but it's still a risk I don't want to take" I replied doubtfully, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Maybe not, but I know she wouldn't want you to do this" he told me. I knew that, I knew that if I told her than she'd have taken the risk.

"Her life, isn't a risk I can take"

"But is breaking her heart any better?"

I finally turned to face him. It was surprising, hearing this from Tala. "She'll get over it"

"Eventually, but never completely" Tala said. Him being wise is an unusual thing.

"I have to go" I said and he let me into my car, "See ya"

I drove home thinking about what Tala said. He was right; the last thing I wanted was Kate. But was I really doing the right thing for Destiny? Maybe Tala was right.

_Destiny's POV_

Married. Kai. To Kate. Four days.

It kept repeating in my mind over and over again like a broken record. I was going insane. I clasped my locket close to my heart and hoped, that it wouldn't happen. Kai couldn't get married.

I didn't speak to him at all on Thursday, even before I found out about the wedding. I was still embarrassed after blurting it out like that. And not even finding out his reaction.

But Friday, today, was worse because everyone was talking about it. _Kai's getting married did you hear? I always knew they'd end up together. After that Destiny girl, Kate's got to be a great change. _I couldn't listen to it.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye during math. He looked a little depressed but other than that, he looked like Kai. Kate kept glancing back at me, showing me a diamond ring she had on her finger. I knew it wasn't an engagement ring; she'd been wearing it since school started. It was pathetic.

As everyone gathered his or her books to leave after the bell, I waited a second as Kai packed up. When the room was empty I got the nerve to speak.

"Umm, I hear your getting married on Sunday" I said, awkwardly. Everything was awkward now, and it was hard to stand.

He grunted in reply as he stood up and tucked in his chair. I had a feeling he was avoiding me.

"Oh" I said, not knowing what else to say. I couldn't say I was happy for him, because I wasn't. I was falling apart inside at the thought of him being taken away forever.

"Wait Kai" I blurted as he went for the door. He stopped, looking over his shoulder.

"I, well" I stammered, not sure why I had called out to him, "I'm, I'm happy for you"

He nodded and then left. I sunk into a chair and threw myself across the desk. I tried to ignore the longing feeling pulling at my heart. I wanted him so much, and it was killing me inside. This overwhelming desire that pulled so hard at my aching hard I could hardly stand it.

Cassidy found me at lunch, I hadn't moved from the desk since math and she asked to go to the bathroom to come find me. I didn't look up when she came in.

"Destiny what are you doing?" she cried, kneeling next to me and putting her hand on my shoulder.

I lifted my heavy head from my arms; I squinted from the sudden brightness before regaining my clear vision.

"He's getting married," I whispered in reply. Her eyes turned to a sympathetic gaze.

"I'm so sorry Des, I really am" she said, her voice full of sincerity.

I shrugged, "There's nothing you can do"

She stared at me for a moment. I think she was amazed to see no tears streaming down my face. So was I actually. But I felt so empty, I couldn't even cry.

"Have you told him yet?" she asked, and I nodded, "Accidentally"

"What did he say?" her hair falling into her interest filled eyes.

"Nothing, I ran away before he could" I replied, turning my gaze to the window. She was silent for a few moments.

"I got it," she suddenly shouted out, causing me to jump a little. "You can stop him, I know you can"

I shook my head slowly, "No Cass, I can't"

"You have to Des, if you want him back"

I stared at her for a moment, and then slowly nodded my head. I had to believe her, it was my only chance.

…………….xoxo…………..

I stood outside the cafeteria watching him from afar. He didn't seem overly thrilled, standing next to the table his hands in his pockets and eyes watching something across the room. Kate was bouncing in her seat showing everyone her sparkling diamond ring.

I wasn't sure what to do. Cass told me to wing it, go up to him and say what I had to say. Too bad she couldn't get rid of the butterflies in my stomach, they were making me feel nauseous. I slid my palm down my face and sighed heavily. I had to do this.

Not giving myself another chance to think, I boldly walked head on into the cafeteria. No one really noticed me at first, but people's attention became focused on me as I got nearer and nearer to the blunette, who was still off in a daze.

What is she doing? Do you think she's going to try and break them up? I heard she's obsessed with him and can't accept he loves Kate.

I closed my hearing to them, what did they know anyway. Tala shoved Kate back into her chair when she jumped up to stop me from getting to Kai.

I stopped inches away, and lifted my hand to caress his cheek. He blinked out of his daze and stared down at me. Our eyes locked together, and I felt this lightness in my chest. He was staring almost hopefully into my eyes, as if he wanted me to speak, like he needed it. It gave me the courage to tell him.

"I love you Kai" I said earnestly before I reached up and pressed my lips to his, sliding my hands down to rest on his chest as his arms encircled my waist and pulled me closer to him. My heart beat loudly in my ears as our kiss became more passionate. When we pulled apart I finally noticed the cafeteria had gone dead. Shocked faces were staring at us, accompanied by Kate's furious glare, Tala's smirk and Cassidy's happy smile.

My face flushed and I looked down, pulling my hands together against my own chest. Kai though, didn't let go of my waist. He leaned forward, and then whispered into my ear, "I love you"

A surge of utter joy flowed through my body, and I felt light as a feather as I threw myself into his chest.

"But I can't do this" he whispered, shaking his head.

My heart dropped to the floor, as I pulled back shaking my head in disbelief.

"Why?" I cried, my voice high and squeaky.

"I'm getting married in two days" he said, his voice delicate. It sounded more like he was talking to himself than me.

I pulled away and ran as fast as I could out of the room, this time, the tears didn't forget to come.

…………..xoxo………..

I sat in my room Saturday morning. I sat on my bed, staring through the window at the street below. I was cold in my tank top and pj bottoms but I hardly noticed. Kai was getting married tomorrow. He was having a party today, sort of like a bachelor's party. Except no one wanted to celebrate this.

"Dessy, can I come in?" my mother tapped on my door.

I sighed, "sure"

I could hear her open the door and step softly inside. I could almost see the worried expression on her face.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she cooed. The bed sagged a little as she sat down and put her hand softly on my shoulder. I shivered a little.

"Kai's getting married tomorrow" I whispered. There was no point in trying to lie to her, or even try to pretend I was all right. She always knew.

"Oh honey," she said sympathetically hugging me to her chest. I started to cry huddled in her arms, the way I used to when she would comfort me when I was little. I would fall asleep in her arms and wake up in her bed. I loved sleeping in her bed, it smelled like her. She was my idol back then, the perfect mother.

I felt a tear fall onto my shoulder. Realizing it wasn't mine I looked up at my mother with wide eyes. She was crying with me. I never noticed how much my mother really means to me. If I'm upset, so is she. If I'm happy she's happy too. If something's tearing me up inside she's there, letting it tear her apart too.

"It's going to be alright" mom assured me and I nodded. I believed her, she's my mother, "I think you have to go over there today sweetie. Talk to him, love is a hard thing but it's worth it if you can overcome the hard stuff"

I nodded again, giving her a hug, "Love ya mom"

"Go get him"

I smiled as I watched her leave. Then I leaped up and ran to my closet. I couldn't go out like this.

………………xoxo……………

I stood outside his door, trying to figure out why I was here again. What could I really do to stop this wedding? I thought that telling him how I felt would do it, but that didn't work. The only available option I saw was killing Kate. And as much fun as that would be I'm not that kind of person. A murderer I mean.

Taking in a deep breath I pushed the bell. It was answered by a man I didn't know.

"Umm, hi I'm looking for Kai" I drawled, and his eyes narrowed in a piercing glare.

"You are not eligible to enter, please leave," he said before shutting the door in my face. I put my hands on my hips and glared at the door indignantly. How rude.

I had to find another way in. I walked around the outside until I came to a wooden fence. I couldn't climb it, as it had no grips at all. I scanned its length and noticed that one of the trees grew over the fence. I smiled, operation break in is a success. I skipped over to the tree and climbed its low limbs with ease. I finally reached high enough to climb over and started to shimmy along the branch overhanging the Hiwatari patio. I was intently focused on the branch and when I heard someone yell at me I jumped and fell out, landing awkwardly in a random bush.

"Ow" I said trying to climb out. A hand reached out and looking up I saw Kai standing over me looking very amused. I took his hand and he easily pulled me to my feet.

"So do you break into everyone's houses or just mine?" he asked, standing only a foot away from me, our hands still clasped together.

"I haven't really broken in yet. Maybe I was just climbing a tree and accidentally fell onto your patio" I retorted, trying to hid my blush.

"The tree is on my property," He told me and I stared at him huffily.

"Fine, but the guy wouldn't let me in your house" I whined, poking him in the chest with my index finger.

"Yo man, how much fresh air do you need?" Tala called out and we watched him emerge from the sliding glass doors. He stopped when he saw me.

"Umm, hi" I said brightly, trying to make this situation look as innocent as it was. Because judging by the smirk on Tala's face he obviously didn't think I just fell out of a tree and Kai just happened to be there to help me get out of the bush.

"I don't think anyone would notice if you were making out with her and not your fiancée" Tala mused to Kai, "They're all too busy doing it themselves"

"Yea, because all sixteen year olds are engaged" I replied sarcastically and Tala only shrugged.

"Whatever, come inside" Tala offered, nodding his head towards the interior. I shrugged and went in. Like anyone would notice.

He was right though, half of everyone was making out. Then I noticed the beer kegs. And the beer smell. And the empty glasses. And the drunk people. I went and got myself a beer.

I returned with three glasses, but Kai and Tala already had their own. I placed them down on the table. Then I drank the night and my despair away.

After about three beers I made my way upstairs. I was drunk, and I had no idea what I was doing. But I walked down the halls and up the stairs until I wound up outside Kai's door. I let myself in, putting one of my full glasses down on his desk I flopped down on the floor. My head was spinning a little, so I took a big gulp. It was warm feeling going down, and I took another swig.

I drained both of my beers and then stood up and almost fell over. Someone came through the door; I looked up to see a drunk Kai stumble inside. I reckon he had at least twice as much as me, as I knew it took a lot to get him totally drunk. Drunk enough to not remember anything I mean. As drunk as I was.

I smiled sloppily, "Hewwo Kaaai"

I giggled and doubled over onto his bed. I laughed insanely into the covers. Kai came over, and he flopped down beside me. I rolled over and kissed him.

…………….xoxo………

I groaned when I opened my eyes the next morning. I had a piercing headache, hangovers are so lovely. I blinked a few times to get my vision clear, I was staring at a white ceiling. Wait, my ceiling isn't white. I slowly shifted my vision to beside me, and my eyes went wide. Kai was sleeping peacefully beside me. His face was calm and serene. I smiled a little; I love the way he looks when he sleeps. I was about to get up when I realized I was in my underwear.

I panicked. At least I was wearing something, maybe that meant nothing happened? Well obviously something happened, but I couldn't remember anything. I slipped out from the covers and quickly put on my clothes that were scattered on the floor. With one last look at his sleeping face, I quietly crept out of the room. I tried to ignore the fear running through my blood, Kai and I, we couldn't have…no, absolutely not. I still had clothes on right? Ok, so we probably passed out before anything serious could happen, yes, that's right. That's what happened.

I actually thought that I'd make it out of there without being seen. I really did, out the front doors and down the driveway. What was I thinking?

When I saw Voltaire standing at the top of the stairs, I really wasn't too surprised. He was smart, I knew that. I stopped ten feet from him. He was wearing his long black cloak as always and a dark expression.

"Hi" I said with a sigh. I really just wanted to get out of here.

"What are you doing in my house?" he commanded, his cold voice echoing in the silent hall. Normally, I would be shaking in my boots. But I didn't feel like being normal, so I made an indignant face instead.

"Actually, I'm not really sure. But I'm leaving now" I told him, indicating that I needed him to move so I could go down the stairs. I was surprising myself, with my daring.

He didn't seem too interested in moving though and he stared at me in an almost surprised way. I can see where Kai got his emotion-hiding thing.

"If I find out you are carrying Kai's child, I'll kill you both" he threatened, in a strangely cool voice. I stared at him blankly. It's a strange thing coming from your ex-boyfriend's grandfather I tell you. Also, I'm quite sure we didn't have sex. But the suggesting we had, from Kai's grandfather no less, is really very weird.

"Ok, that's impossible fore starters and secondly I don't appreciate you butting into my private life, or Kai's for that matter" I replied, thoroughly surprising my self with my boldness. I was suddenly feeling more self-confident. I could yell at Voltaire, I could do this. AND, I could live after it.

"You have NO right to make Kai marry Kate Hiramaki sir. If Kate were the last girl on the planet Kai wouldn't want to marry her. That's a fact sir, not a guess. I know Kai better after four months than you do and you're his _grandfather,_ his guardian. That's just sad" I exclaim, the words pouring from my mouth, "Do you even _care _about what he wants? Did you not learn when your own son ran away from you that obviously something was wrong with your tactics? I hope I've given you something to think about, now if you'll just move aside I'll be going now"

I expected him to look shocked, I really, really did. But he didn't look shocked, at all. In fact he looked rather amused and actually kind of smug. But, he did slowly move so I could pass him.

"He will be marrying her Miss. Springfield, and none of your smartass comments can change that"

So maybe my argument didn't have much of an affect, and also maybe he did see right through it. Maybe he really isn't as harmless as I now think. Maybe he really is dangerous. I scurry past him and make my way out. There has to be a chance. There has to be a way to keep Kai. There just has to.

……………xoxo…………..

**Yea, I'm pretty sure I'm almost done this story. This isn't the last chapter, though. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. We shall see. **

**Anyways, Review pleeease.**


End file.
